The Girl Who Seen It All
by TheBlueRoseLover
Summary: What if James and Lily Potter wasn't the only ones who died that night in Godric's Hollow? And what if in Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts they meant a girl on the train? Read and find out.
1. When Six Depart

Chapter 1

Authors Note.

First of all I have to say I OWN NOTHING. And second this is my first actual story besides one shots and I would love it if you (the readers) would tell me if there's some miss spellings or grammar mistakes. And I'm always up for suggestions and inputs  
and stuff like that. And any haters out there can leave me and this book alone because this is purely for fun and fun only. And finally I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and don't be shy I would love your opinion on the beginning of the book.

Chapter 1. When Six Depart.

The story starts in Godric's Hollow where there wasn't just James Potter and Lily Evens and of course their one year old son Harry Potter. But there was also two others a woman named Annie Lockheart a great witch and not only the best friend of Lily Evens  
but also the God Mother of her son. And the other was Annie's three year old daughter Jessica Lillian Lockheart.

Annie had came to the Potters to celebrate Jessica's third birthday with her Godparents. Jessica's Father was of course running late and wasn't expected back until later when he would pick the two up and bring them home and to of course celebrate with  
them but also to speak to James and Lily about their safety and where they would need to go if something were to happen.

Annie was a very powerful witch and she was a very smart one too coming tie with Lily at the top of all her classes. Lily and Annie knew each other since their first year in Hogwarts where they meant for the first time on the train to the school of Hogwarts.  
Annie had dirty blonde hair that came down to her butt and bright blue eyes, with natural pinkish red lips. Having a small body type and only standing to 5-2 Annie was definitely a small woman.

But Annie's attitude is what made her stood out in a crowd. She was kind, sweet, forgiving, brave, loyal, outgoing, and even funny at times but you would of course had to break down that wall of seriousness and coldness. Annie didn't have friends before  
she meant Lily so there was a lot Annie had to learn about being friends. Having lived in a small town and not having any brothers or sisters Annie was often alone.

Annie's daughter Jessica had began to look just like her mother having a full head of hair on her head looking just like her mothers but being a lighter dirty blonde. Jessica had bluish gray eyes but would change colors when she was happy, angry or sad.  
Jessica's first words was Lily having spent most of her time with her Aunt Lily duo to the fact that Annie was with her husband trying to protect the Potters. Jessica loved being sung to by her mother and she just loved her father always showing her  
magic spells and although usually he would get yelled at by his wife when he takes her on broom rides. It often seemed like even though Jessica looked like her mother she surely acted like her father. And unfortunately for the two new parents the  
three year old was much smarter than most would expect.

The three adults had just cleaned the table and had moved the gifts to the table. Annie had picked Jessica up and placed her in a chair at the head of the table fixing her dress, which was baby blue with little white poke-a-dots on it, a dress her Uncle  
had brought her because he simply loved to spoil her. The three year old smiled sweetly loving all the attention on her something she surely gets from her father.

The three adults sung happy birthday to Jessica as she listened happily to them singing to her with the small but clearly noticeable Harry giggling in Lily's arms. Annie placed the first gift in front of Jessica and said Now sweetie this ones from Mommy  
and Daddy. Definitely understanding who it was from Jessica whipped up the paper and looked at the gift seeing a clear crystal ball she looked up at her mother confused.

The three adults laughed lightly and Jessica frowned now getting angry at the three for laughing at her, her eyes now turning dark blue almost black. Annie leaned over the table and rubbed her noise against Jessica's like she always did, it was at that  
moment Lily took a picture wanting to keep this moment forever. Annie took the ball and moved it back and forth and placed it back in front of Jessica, she watched closely with excitement waiting for something magical to happen and something did.

In the ball was moving pictures of Jessica's mother and father and her aunt and uncles there was even pictures of her and Harry playing together and as best as she could she said thank you mama I thank dada too Jessica giggled loudly loving it instantly.  
Next was Lily's and James's gift Lily had gotten her a child's spell and enchantments book for beginners and James had gotten her a magical lump that showed the stars and every Asterism moving when you turned it on.

Jessica didn't quite understand though's ones but she thanked them anyway with a hug and kiss on the cheeks. Jessica got gifts from all of the members of the Order everyone just adored her whenever Annie would bring her to the meeting. After all the gifts  
were opened and the small cake was half way gone Lily and Annie had picked up the two small children and had taken them up to Harry's room to sleep until it was time for them to go. Annie had noticed Jessica still had the picture ball they had got  
her holding it tightly to her chest.

Having put Jessica in the crib with Harry the two were fast asleep to tired to stay up anymore. The three adults was talking around the table when all three of them felt it a dark magic floating in the air. James turned to the two women and said Go get  
the children run I'll hold him off. Annie turned to Lily and said You go Lily take them, leave I'll stay here and help James.

Lily didn't want to leave but she knew she had to, Lily kissed James and hugged Annie before running up the stairs to her son and niece to protect them. It was quiet at first no one heard anything and no one moved Lily had a eye on the children and a  
eye on the bedroom door. James and Annie was side by side waiting for anything that moved.

And then it happened the door flew to the floor and Voldermort stood above it. James threw a arm over Annie and pushed her behind him for protection. But the protection was shortly lived as Voldermort used the unforgivable curse Avada Kedavra. As James's  
body fell to the floor lifeless Annie started crying as she threw spell after spell. Annie was actually the first person to last that long against Voldermort but sadly not even Annie was powerful enough to stop him and soon after it started  
Annie fell to the floor lifeless not to far from James.

Lily didn't know what to do when she got up stairs Jessica was crying and so was Harry. But just as she was about to go the door flew to the floor and Voldermort entered the room. Lily stared at Voldermort in fear and pleaded  
Not The children , please no, take me, kill me instead. Voldermort stared at her and said This is my last warning. Lily started crying knowing she couldn't win against him and pleaded Not The Children Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not the children!  
Please I'll do anything.. Lily stood between Voldermort and the children ready to die for them.

As Voldermort killed Lily, Harry and Jessica cried not fully knowing what happened. Voldermort stood in front of the children and raised his wand and said Avada Kedavra. The whole room went a greenish white as light boomed from Harry and Voldermort. Voldermort  
ran from the house leaving Harry and Jessica to sit there in Godric's Hollow crying and waiting for someone to come and get them.

Harry Potter went to his only family left and since Jessica's father never showed up she went to the one person her parents trusted just as much as James and Lily and that was Remus Lupin.

Sorry if that chapter was short but I couldn't think of a better way to introduce them.

Review, favorite and follow.


	2. 8 Years Later

Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING...

UNCLE! Lupin looked up from his tea cup and smiled. The silence long forgotten now that Jessica had awakened and was running down the stairs of the little but pleasant cottage that belonged to Lupin. Lupin placed his tea cup down on his small plate  
and loudly so the girl could hear him said Jessica dear, you shouldn't run down the stairs your gonna get hurt. The advice was a little bit late as the girl came off the second to last step and almost hit the floor. But Lupin acted fast jumping to  
his feet, pulling out his wand and said Wingardium Leviosa!

Lupin moved Jessica so she was back on her feet and released the spell. Jessica looked at Lupin and nodded her head before saying: Thank you Uncle. Lupin put his wand away and moved over to her and hugged her tightly, Jessica returned the hug just as  
tight. Lupin looked down at her and asked Just what am I going to do with you?

Jessica giggled and smiled big up at him and said I don't know love me until you can't love me no more? Lupin chuckled and nodded his head agreeing with it. Jessica looked at the table and seen her breakfast already made and she moved from Lupins arms  
and sat down at the table stuffing a piece of bread with egg and bacon on it in her mouth.

Lupin picked his tea cup back up and was about to drink from it before he seen that ungraceful scene. Lupin put his tea cup back down and asked Jessica dearly why are you in such a hurry? First the stairs and now your food. Did I miss something perhaps?

Jessica looked up at Lupin and drunk some of her tea before she excitingly and quite loudly said Uncle today's the day I go to Hogwarts! Lupin laughed and shooked his head and said Jessica sweetie look at the time you have plenty of time to eat,  
you don't have to hurry so much. Jessica looked at the clock on the wall and closed her eyes feeling quite foolish now, thinking it was later than that. Jessica's eyes turned light blue and she picked at her food, she was all excited and nervous and  
actually a little scared to be without her Uncle.

Lupin seen the change in her eyes and put his cup in the sink where it washed itself and dried itself and put itself away. Lupin looked at Jessica and really seen her parents in her, she especially looked like her mother now. Jessica's dirty blonde hair  
was at the top of her butt and even for a 11 year old she was considered smaller than most girls. She was so shy around people and stayed quiet but at home she was often loud and troublesome just like her father. Lupin often wondered if Jessica would  
actually make friends, if she would actually be ok at Hogwarts all alone.

Lupin smiled as best as he could and said You know if you stuff the rest of that in your mouth we can get started on shopping for the rest of the stuff you need. Jessica looked up at him and her eyes changed to a bright blue with excitement as she stuffed  
the rest of her food into her mouth and picked up her dishes and put them into the sink so they could clean themselves. Jessica turned to her Uncle and said I'm ready.

It didn't take them long to get everything and the last thing was a wand Jessica even get a owl it was sliver with green eyes which she named Chole. When they entered the small shop of Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands. Jessica looked around but there  
was no one there, but from the back of the shop came a voice that said Good afternoon.

An old man who Jessica amused was Mr. Ollivander was standing before the two his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Lupin and Jessica both gave a pleasant Hello. Mr. Ollivander looked at Jessica a little surprised and  
said Ah yes i thought I'd be seeing you soon Mrs. Lockheart. It wasn't a question it was more of a statement of you asked her.

Mr. Ollivander smiled softly and said You look just like your Mother but your eyes are a mixture of the two of them. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Nine and a half inches long, yew, made of Phoenix feathers nice  
wand for spell work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a rather different wand. Ten inches Pliable A little more power and excellent for powerful spells. Well I say your Father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Jessica looked at her Uncle and Lupin looked Mr. Ollivander and said umm Mr. Ollivander I don't mean to be rude but we are on a tight schedule. Mr. Ollivander nodded his head in understanding and said Right sorry my dear Well, now Mrs. Lockheart Let me  
see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. Mr. Ollivander looked at Jessica and asked Which is your wand arm? Jessica still wondering how this was going to work just simply said Well I'm right-handed if that  
matters.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled and said Hold out your arm that's it. He measured Jessica from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured he said Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful  
magical substance Miss Lockheart. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never  
get such good results with another  
Wizard's wand.

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.  
He found a box on the shelf and brought it over to Jessica and said That will do. and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. Try this one Apple and dragon heartstring, Nine inches, Nice and flexible, Just take it and give it a wave. Mr. Ollivander  
handed Jessica the wand and she did as she was told. Half of the wands on shelf behind Mr. Ollivander came flying over their heads, the three of them ducked and the wands landed on the floor in front of the door. Jessica gently placed the wand on  
the decks and said I'm so sorry.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Jessica and said its alright dear can't expect to get it on the first time can we. Mr. Ollivander went back to the back of the shop and came back with two boxes, he opened the first one and handed it to her and said Oak and unicorn  
hair, Eleven inches, Slightly stiff. And again Jessica waved the wand and this time the stuff on his desk flew off and on to the floor. Jessica placed the wand on the desk and stepped back. No one said anything and after a moment or two Mr. Ollivander  
looked down at the box in his hand that he managed to grab before it went to the floor.

Jessica looked to her Uncle wondering why he was staring at the box with the wand in it so seriously. Mr. Ollivander took the wand out of the box and handed it to Jessica she raised the wand above her head and brought it swishing down and a stream of  
blue and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands and said well done Jessica well done. Jessica smiled and looked to her Uncle who was smiling proudly at her. Mr. Ollivander took the wand and put it back in the box well saying Yew, Thestral tail hair, nine inches, not  
to soft not to hard. Mr. Ollivander handed Jessica the box and Lupin paid him the seven gold Galleons. Mr. Ollivander looked Jessica in the eyes and said You know Mrs. Lockheart I sold the sister of that wand to a boy named Morfin Gaunt, I expect  
to hear quite a bit things from you later in life.

Jessica felt her Uncle tense next to her and she looked at him with concern and was going to ask what was wrong but her Uncle bet her to it and said Like I said we are on a tight schedule and really must be going. And with that said Lupin and Jessica  
exited the small shop and was heading towards the train station. Jessica stopped walking and grabbed her Uncle's hand and asked Uncle what's wrong your acting strange, are you feeling alright?

Lupin took a deep breath, put on a soft smile and said I'm alright it's just your running late for your train and... And I just guess I'm not fully ready to let you go. Jessica's eyes turned light blue and she gave him a hug and said Uncle it's ok I'll  
write to you every week telling you about everything and I'm always coming home for holiday's. Lupin actually started to tear up but he pushed them back and moved from their hug and said Now come on we have a train to catch.

They made it to the train station and Lupin gave Jessica extra money and her train ticket as well. Of course Jessica was a little confused about the 9 and 3 quarters thing but she caught on quick and running as fast as they could Jessica had just made  
it on time. A wizard grabbed her things except her trunk with her robes in it Jessica turned to her Uncle and said Well I guess this is goodbye I love you so much Uncle thank you for everything.

Lupin pulled Jessica into a tight hug and said I love you too sweetie I'll miss you so much, now go get on the train before it leaves without you. Jessica jumped on the train and grabbed her trunk walking over to a window to see her Uncle like the rest  
of the kids was doing with their families. The two of them waved goodbye to each other until Jessica couldn't see her Uncle anymore. As kids ran to empty compartments Jessica was looking for one and finally found one at the end of the train she closed  
the door and put down the shades to change into her robes.

I hope you liked it!

Review, favorite, and follow. 


	3. Making Friends And Getting Sorted

Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 3. Making friends and getting sorted.

Jessica was sitting quietly in the small train compartment reading the book her Aunt Lily gave her for her third birthday. Although Jessica didn't know who her father was because your Uncle Lupin never told her and when she asked about him he would always  
get quite and simply say he would tell her when she's older. Jessica knew about her Uncle James and Aunt Lily and even Harry which she couldn't wait to meet. Jessica knew all about her mother having a locket that belonged to her that had a picture  
with her and Lily Evens in it.

Jessica truly wished she could've meant her Mother and Aunt Lily and Uncle James. And she definitely wanted to know who her father was and why her uncle wasn't telling her about him? Jessica's thoughts about her past and present problems was interrupted  
by a knock on the compartment's door. Jessica looked over and seen two boys with red hair that looked identical.

The two boys looked at Jessica and one of them asked Do you mind if we sit with you ? The other boy added by saying You see we are both first years to. Jessica just stared at them for a moment surprised that someone actually talked to her. And then she  
snapped out of it and rather quietly said No I don't mind. The two boys entered the compartment and sat down across from her.

Jessica held the book close to her face looking over her book at the two who sat across from her. After a few minutes one of them, the boy on the right held out his hand to Jessica and said I'm George Weasley by the way. Jessica looked at his hand and  
then back at him and then back to his hand and grabbed it. The boy on the left held out his hand and said And I'm Fred Weasley. Jessica grabbed it and shooked it before grabbing her book again and quite shyly said I'm Jessica Lockheart it's  
nice to meet you both.

Fred and George looked at each other and at the same time said No the pleasure is all ours Jessica. Jessica couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her mouth. But as soon as she heard it herself she covered her mouth feeling embarrassed and a little  
scared that they were gonna leave. Fred and George looked at Jessica and at the same time asked What haven't you ever seen twins before?

Jessica quickly shook her head no and said I don't get out much and you two are the first set of twins I've ever seen let alone talked to. Fred and George gave a confused look and George asked What do you mean you don't get out much? Jessica not exactly  
sure how to say it just said Well I stay at home mainly and read a lot until my Uncle gets home and then if he feels like it we'll play games or he'll teach me stuff.

The twins didn't get to say anything because a old lady pushing a cart with candy on it knocked on the out side of the compartment, the old lady looked at the three of them and asked Would anyone like anything from the cart? Jessica nodded her head yes  
and turned to Fred and George to see if they wanted anything. Fred and George shared a rather odd look and reached in their robe pockets and pulled out a bag full of crackers that was half way crashed.

Jessica now took the time to actually look at them, they both had red ginger hair cut the same way, they had the same chocolate color eyes, they both had robes that looked a size or two to big for them, their shoes was definitely worn in and the crackers  
they pulled out of their pockets told Jessica that they came from a family that wasn't rich but wasn't poor either.

Jessica turned back to the lady and said I would like 9 night crawlers, 9 chocolate frogs, and three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans please. Jessica paid the lady and she handed Jessica the candy, Jessica handed a box of jelly beans to the  
both of them and 3 chocolate frogs as well as 3 night crawlers. Fred and George smiled shyly and said Thank you.

Jessica was a little surprised herself or rather she didn't know what she was doing but she sure didn't want them to go. The Three kids ate their candy in silence for a few minutes before George looked at Jessica and asked So is both your parents wizards  
and witches? Jessica hasn't really been asked about her parents before so she didn't know what to say about her father. Jessica looked at Fred and George and said Well my Mother died when I was 3 and my Father left me the day my Mother died, and since  
I was so little I don't remember either of them, so all I have left is my Uncle and he's not actually my Uncle by blood but he is to me.

Fred and George both regret asking now and they both said I'm sorry for your loss. Jessica smiled softly and said Thank you but what about yours? Fred and George looked Jessica and wondered if she was actually ok but George answered her question by saying  
Yeah both our parents are wizards and witches and so is our three older brothers. Fred stepped in and said We also have a little brother and sister too. Jessica always wanted a big brother so she thought it was amazing to have so many siblings and  
so she said That's truly amazing I wish lived with you two.

Fred and George laughed loudly like it was the funniest thing they ever heard and said it may sound fun but it's crazy at home. Jessica joined them laughing and said That's probably true but I love crazy. Fred and George was gonna comment but was interrupted  
by a voice over the inter microphone that said We are now arriving at Hogwarts train station if you all would leave your baggage we would greatly delivery them to the castle thank you and have a good night.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Jessica shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Jessica heard a rather loud  
voice say First years! First years over here! Jessica could see a big  
hairy face that beamed over the sea of heads. And again the big man said C'mon, follow me, any more first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling all of the first years followed who Jessica had heard his name had been Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Jessica thought there must be thick trees there. Soon enough  
they all made it down over a small hill and a opening in the trees the sight they seen was truly breathtaking the huge castle was all lit up and glowing and the lake underneath it added a glowing effect.

Hagrid turned to everyone and said Now everyone get in a boat don't be shy 3 to 4 people only. Jessica found a boat on the far end side of the boats and stared at it. Fred and George who actually hasn't left her side jumped in and sat down, the  
two looked up at her in question, George being the first to ask said Jessica what's wrong are you ok? Fred followed closely after him and said Yeah Jessica you don't look so good are you alright?

Jessica nodded her head yes and slowly put her foot in the boat one at time and wiggled around in the boat before sitting uncomfortably in the middle of it. Jessica not liking to Amit it and feeling quite embarrassed about it said Well you see I can't  
swim I don't know how. Fred and George looked at each other not knowing what to do, they thought Jessica looked really scared actually, and then George thought of it. George grabbed Jessica's hand and said its ok Jessica just hold my hand and everything's  
gonna be ok. Seeing this Fred grabbed her other hand and held it tightly.

Hagrid looked at everyone making sure everyone was in boats and asked Everyone in? Hagrid, who had a boat to himself then said Right then FORWARD!  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

As the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath  
the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Getting out of the boat was easier than getting in it for Jessica. Jessica turned to Fred and George and quietly said Thank you for holding  
my hand it really helped me. The two boys nodded their heads and at the same time said No problem.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid turned to everyone again and asked Everyone here? Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Jessica's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.  
Hagrid smiled brightly and said The first years, Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall smiled and said  
"Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here. She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out,  
and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.

Jessica could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must already be here but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer  
together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Jessica was wondering what was going to happen and she really wanted more room. She was a space person so being crammed together just made her uncomfortable, but she kept calm by  
staying close to The twins being the only two people she knew here.

Professor McGonagall looked at everyone and said Welcome to Hogwarts The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because,  
while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule  
breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.  
"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

Jessica turned to Fred and George and nervously said I hope i get into Gryffindor. Fred and George nodded their heads agreeing with her and at the same time said Us too. With in a few minutes Professor McGonagall had returned. Professor McGonagall looked  
at everyone and said form a line and follow me. They all walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. As they entered Jessica knew it would be amazing but she had never even imagined such  
a strange and splendid place. Everyone sighed, it certainly was splendid, and home to those who don't feel at home with their families.  
It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long  
table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here  
and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Jessica looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Jessica quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of  
the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. And she said  
When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. And so the first name was called Natasha Fenimore! A girl with light brown hair and a small button nose went up and sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head,  
and it loudly said Slytherin! The Slytherin table cheered and clapped as Natasha went to sit down at the Slytherin table. One after one kids was sorted and soon they were half way done Fred, George and Jessica thought they was almost forgotten until  
Professor McGonagall called George's name.

George sat up on the stool nervously and closed his eyes. It was quiet like it was for the rest of the first years. And suddenly the hat loudly said Gryffindor! The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as George went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
He sat next to a boy that had the same color of hair as Fred and George. Fred and Jessica looked at each other and smiled hoping to be next. And Fred was next being called by Professor McGonagall he ran up there and sat down, the hat was placed on  
his head and much faster than George's turn the hat loudly said Gryffindor! The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped loudly which Jessica guessed was because she could hear George screaming as Fred went to sit down at the Gryffindor table next  
to George.

Jessica felt so nervous now first she all alone and second if she didn't go to Gryffindor would the twins still talk with her? Even though she just meant them and she didn't know if they even wanted to talk to her but she felt surprisingly comfortable  
with them. And so Jessica heard her name called she nervously walked up the steps and sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. She didn't know what made her get put into whatever house but she knew she wanted to be put into Gryffindor.

So without Jessica even realizing it she started quietly saying under her breath Please be Gryffindor Please be Gryffindor Please be Gryffindor. The hat moved around on her head and said Gryffindor but I was thinking Slytherin? It runs in your blood you  
know. Jessica's eyes widened and she asked it does? The hat moved like it was nodding and said it sure does you would be amazing in Slytherin. Jessica wanted to do good in Hogwarts but she really wanted to be in Gryffindor. So with Jessica not knowing  
if she had a chance said Please I really wanna be in Gryffindor it was the house my parents were in and my Aunt and Uncles, please please please put me in Gryffindor.

The hat made a weird noise and said well then child I made my decision I will put you in GRYFFINDOR! Jessica let out the breath she was holding in and said Thank you. The hat was removed from her head and The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped loudly  
as Jessica went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Jessica went over to Fred and George and they both moved sideways so Jessica could set between them. Fred and George both hugged her and at the same time said We knew you would be in Gryffindor.

Soon the last kid was sorted and Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to  
see them all there and he proudly said Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, I wish for all of you to feel right at home here at Hogwarts and if anyone ever needs to talk to me I  
am always here that will be all Thank you and let the feast began. Dumbledore sat back down and Everybody clapped and cheered. Food appeared on the table and Jessica, Fred and George all dig in putting stuff on their plates and eating away.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor, pies, tarts, éclairs, and more. Jessica put  
three big blocks of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on her plate and started eating it. Fred and George laughed and Fred asked Well Jessica do you like a little plate with your ice cream? Jessica giggled and said Well I can't take all of it  
but I sure can take most of it.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again The great hall fell silent. And then he spook Ahem just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First  
years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used  
between classes in the trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And that is all now off to bed you go.

The Gryffindor first years followed Girl named Penelope through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Penelope led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more  
staircases, yawning and dragging their feet. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Penelope took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at her, and she quickly whispered to the first years Peeves  
A poltergeist, "Peeves show yourself. A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron? There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating  
cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Penelope.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Some kids head. You want to watch out for Peeves said Penelope. as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects.  
Here we are. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. Password?" she said.  
"Caput Draconis," said Penelope and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Penelope directed the girls  
through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

Before Jessica, Fred and George went to their dormitories Jessica hugged them and said it was nice meeting you two and thank you so much for earlier on the boat. Fred and George smiled and said it was no problem Jessica and like we said the pleasure is  
all ours. Jessica giggled not used to hearing them talk like that and said Well goodnight I'll definitely see you around? Fred and George nodded their heads and said Definitely we'll see you in the morning. And with that the three went to their dorms  
which Fred and George had shared with a boy named Lee Jordan.

In Jessica's dorm was four four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. So Jessica put on her pajamas' and fell into bed. Taking the bed near the window as her own and being far to shy she didn't bother talking  
to the 2 other girls that was in there.

Well there it is  
I hope you liked it.

Review, favorite, and follow. 


	4. Getting Closer and Getting into Trouble

Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 4. Getting closer and Getting into trouble.

Jessica honestly didn't mean it, it just kinda happened. Jessica slept in late, how she even managed to get some sleep was beyond her. She has never slept anywhere but in her bed in her room in her Uncle's cottage. But here she was running though the  
halls as fast as she could trying to make it to class. She had just made it to her Standard Spells Class on time. Jessica looked around the room and seen two hands up in the air waving at her.

Jessica followed the hands and seen two red haired heads, she quickly walked over and sat down in between Fred and George. Professor McGonagall gave her a look that said That was a close one, but said nothing about her and just started the class. Fred  
and George smiled brightly at her and quietly so no one could hear them said Good morning. Jessica said it back and got settle down, taking notes and paying attention.

After class Fred and George waited for Jessica who had to explain why she was almost late on her first day. As Jessica was walking out two arms locked with hers and at first she jumped but after realizing it was Fred and George she relaxed. Fred and George  
looked at each other concerned so George asked Jessica are you alright? And Fred asked You look tired did you sleep well?

Jessica didn't know what to tell them, the truth sounded embarrassing so she just said I was up late last night too excited to sleep and I just lost track of time that's all. The two boys looked like they brought it and the three walked to their  
next class. On the way Jessica had asked about their siblings, learning the names of them all from their mother Molly and their father Arthur to the oldest brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy to the two of them of course than Ron and to the youngest their  
sister Ginny.

Their next class was History of Magic and Jessica of course sat in between the two boys. Jessica didn't know why but she liked sitting between them it just felt right. Throughout the day the classes seemed to get quicker and quicker and soon they were  
on their last one Magical Drafts and Potions. Since there was only two people per seat Jessica sat next to a girl named Mallory Bunyan that was in Hufflepuff.

Jessica's teacher was Professor Severus Snape, Jessica paid close attention in potions and for some reason Professor Snape kept staring at her. At first Jessica thought that maybe he thought she was cheating or something. But than she thought otherwise,  
of course he asked questions and Jessica could actually answer them even though she was a first year but that was all thanks to her Uncle Lupin. After that class Jessica ran out of the class room not being able to handle the staring.

Jessica turned the corner and ran right into someone looking up she seen three boys and from the looks of their robes she guessed they were in Slytherin. Jessica picked up her books and said I'm sorry. Before turning to leave, however that plan was shortly  
lived as the boy that she ran into grabbed the back of her robe and pulled her back while quite loudly in her ear said Just where do you think your going? You just ran into the wrong 5th year Gryffindor.

Jessica wasn't sure what to do she had never been bullied since well she never really been around people but now she was lost and  
just hoped one of the Professors would come around the corner and save her. And lucky someone did but it wasn't a professor it was Hagrid and he was carrying a big black box that was taped shut. Jessica thanked Every lord above and screamed Hagrid's name  
making sure to get his attention.

Getting Hagrid's full attention, Hagrid walked over and asked There ain't no trouble here now is there? The Slytherin boy let go of Jessica's robes and gently dusted off any dirt and said No there isn't, you see this little first year just ran around  
the corner to fast and ran into me. Jessica stepped away from them and stood next to Hagrid, Hagrid turned from the three boys and said Oh well I'm sure she's sorry now isn't she? Jessica nodded her head quickly and said Yes very sorry. Hagrid looked  
at the three Slytherins and said Well than you three better be off.

The three boys walked away down the hall and as Jessica watched them turn the corner she let out a deep breath and said Thank you so much Hagrid if you haven't shown up I don't know what they would have done to me. Hagrid smiled and said Its alright Jessica  
those Slytherins just loves to bully on the first years, you all best stick together if you want to make it to your next year of Hogwarts. Hagrid and Jessica started walking down the hall and as they did they talked which Hagrid thought was rather  
nice since he bearly had nice conversations with students these days. Hagrid stopped walking when he came close to the exit and said You know Jessica you look just like your Mother and act just like your Father, they were rather nice people well ...  
Well until your father did something.

Jessica looked at Hagrid and with confuse in her eyes asked Hagrid what did my father do? Hagrid seemed to realize he made a mistake and said I probably shouldn't have said that. Jessica was gonna ask more about it but was interrupted by two familiar  
voices that shouted down the hall saying Jessica there you are! Jessica turned and seen Fred and George running down the hall breathing hard like they had been running for hours.

They finally got to where Jessica was standing and caught their breaths before George said Jessica we were looking for you. Fred quickly added by saying Yeah you left so quickly and you didn't answer us when we called you. Jessica was surprised and felt  
kinda foolish for leaving them behind Jessica's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, while her eyes turned a light blue and she asked You were really worried about me?

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Jessica and at the same time said Yes why wouldn't we be? Jessica looked down at her feet, her shyness getting the best of her and said I'm sorry and thank you. Hagrid chuckled finding the whole thing  
quite cute, and said Well I'll best be off have to get theses to Professor McGonagall before dinner, you three stay out of trouble. And with that Hagrid left walking down the hall, Fred and George looked at Jessica and locked their arms with her before  
dragging her off to the great hall for dinner.

Jessica's life at Hogwarts was going great and it's only been a month and half. Jessica had became the top student of every one of her classes. She had also gotten extremely close to Fred and George, having spent every minute with them aside from showering  
and getting dressed, they even spent some nights sleeping on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

Jessica had also wrote to her Uncle Lupin every week like she promised and had of course told him all about Fred and George and how close they had gotten. And to which he had of course picked on her about having crushes on them. Everything was going great  
until the day before her birthday October 30th the day her mother died and her father left her.

The day was actually going great, her Uncle had gotten her a box full of stuff there was a beautiful baby blue dress that had white poke-a-dots on it. Jessica actually liked dresses and girly things, there was also some potions that had a note on the  
little box that they were in that said These potions may or may not be good to put in some of the Slytherin's things like hair supplies and other things.

Fred and George loved the box of potions Jessica got from her Uncle. Jessica had also gotten a big box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, which she shared with Fred and George of course. There was even a few books that Jessica liked reading that she  
left at home by accident. Besides Jessica's birthday Jessica was also mentioned in many of Fred and George's letters to their family and upon receiving some back Fred and George's mother Molly just couldn't wait to meet her.

And so it was the day before Jessica's birthday, she woke up in a pretty normal mode, she went down the stairs and waited for the twins in the common room like she normally did. When Fred and George came down she was reading the book her Aunt gave her  
before she died. Fred and George had actually opened up to someone besides themselves, and that was something that has never happened before, so Jessica was beginning to be someone special to them.

Jessica's eyes was a light blue which was something that Fred and George found extremely pretty although the two had never asked about them changing the different shades of blue but they always meant to. Fred and George felt something different about  
Jessica like something was wrong. But the two went on like they normally do and said Good morning. Jessica smiled softly and said Good morning.

The three went to the dining hall and ate breakfast, Jessica only ate a Apple and drunk a little juice before leaving. She didn't even talk with Lee Jordan when he joined the three at breakfast like she did every morning. As Jessica walked out of the  
dining hall Lee leaned over the table and quietly asked What's wrong with Jessica she seems sad? Isn't she supposed too be happy her birthday is tomorrow after all? And it's Halloween!

Fred and George looked at each other and Fred said Tomorrow is her birthday. Always having to finish each other's sentences George added by saying But we don't know what's wrong with her. Fred and George both left the dining hall and ran after her,  
they found her in their first class of the day Standard Spells. She was sitting in her normal seat her head in a book quietly reading. Fred and George sat down on either side of her and the two at the same time asked Jessica What's wrong?

Jessica's eyes was a light blueish grey when she looked at them and made a face they've never seen before it looked like she was gonna cry but couldn't she looked like she was holding back something she really wanted to say but couldn't. Fred and  
George both stood there frozen, as more students entered the class room and Professor McGonagall came in and started the class. Fred and George couldn't get Jessica's face out of their heads. Jessica was of course paying attention to class and acted  
like nothing was wrong, but as soon as class was over she ran out of the class room bumping into students here and there.

Fred and George didn't even see Jessica at the dining hall for lunch and after lunch she didn't even come to anymore of her classes. Fred and George was beyond worried now, they were on their way to see Professor McGonagall since she was the head of the  
Gryffindor house and would probably know what was wrong and where she went. Fred and George was running down the hallway and had passed some Slytherins that they had recently put some pink hair dye potions in their shower stuff.

The same Slytherin boy that Jessica ran into on the first day of school put his foot out and tripped Fred as he was running down the hall. Fred hit the floor hard and groaned in pain, George stopped running and quickly got down on one knee to see if Fred  
was alright. All the boys there was laughing and smirking feeling proud of their leader for tripping the first year that dyed their hair pink.

George helped Fred up and pushed the boy that tripped Fred, they all whipped out their wands and pointed them at each other. It was three 5th years against 2 first years, from what Fred and George could hear from the to other boys the boy who tripped  
Fred was named Steven Munroe. Steven stepped forward and said You know I've had just about enough of you two pathetic Weasleys and your stupid little girlfriend too, I'm especially sick of her I'm always hearing about how well she preforms a spell  
or how amazing she is at potions and that came from Professor Snape and he hates everyone.

Fred and George laughed, they really shouldn't have but they did they laughed hard and they laughed loud. Steven stepped closer to them and had his wand touching George's head and asked Do you think this is funny I can kill you, you know. Fred and George  
looked him in the eyes and at the same time said Its funny because you hate Jessica because she's smarter than you and your even a 5th year.

Hearing that pissed Steven off even more especially because his two friends laughed at him. Seven looked at the two boys and said You two really are stupid I know spells that can kill you, not that it would matter you and your stupid Weasley family,  
your such a disgrace to every wizardry family out they your so poor and pathetic you make me sick.

It didn't matter what spell Seven was about to use on George because it was defected and he was sent flying backwards into his friends. Fred and George looked to their side and seen Jessica standing there with her wand out. Steven got up and his two friends  
went to use their wands but Jessica screamed Expelliarmus and disarmed them and caught their wands.

Fred and George walked over and stood beside Jessica, Jessica looked at them and asked Are you two ok? Fred and George nodded their heads and said that was amazing. Steven looked at Jessica and said You have got to be kidding me your a first year how  
are you so good at that spell? Jessica rolled her eyes and said I learned it from my Uncle if you must know, and you better watch your mouth about the Weasley family their amazing people and ten times the better wizard than your ever be.

Steven laughed and said Oh please you have no right to be sticking up for them your just as bad as they are expect worse you have no family, and from what my Father tells me about that night in Godric's Hollow You Know Who didn't kill you because he thought  
you were to useless and pathetic to kill so he left you there with your dead Mommy and a Father that didn't even want you.

Fred and George couldn't believe it first if what he was saying was true then Jessica was there the night You Know Who was defeated or scared off as some say and second this Ass-whole (as Their mother likes to call Their father when they are fighting  
about something) was saying a lot of mean things and was going way to far. Jessica who stood there frozen in place started to crack and felt like falling apart in a thousand pieces.

Steven smirked and said What's wrong did I go too far, did I say something I shouldn't have, well guess what Lockheart I was only telling you the truth, and their right you know you look just like your Mother, and you know it's funny no one even knew  
where your mother came from or who her parents were its like she really was a nobody useless and pathetic.

It was like something snapped inside of Jessica not only did her eyes turn dark blue but because she did it so fast Steven didn't even see it coming, but her voice echoed though out the hallway as Jessica screamed Expelliarmus disarming Steven and  
sent his wand falling into the wall behind Jessica and out of his reach, she than screamed Langlock which glued Steven's and his friend's tongues to the top of their mouths, and than she finished them off by screaming Aguamenti which shout water out  
from the tip of her wand and at them pushing them up against the wall.

As Jessica was using the Aguamenti spell she screamed Don't you ever say anything about my Mother or the Weasley family again or I'll swear I'll kill you myself even if it's the last thing I do. Jessica had the spell going for maybe a minute before she  
heard a voice yell That is enough! Jessica stopped the spell and lowered her wand while looking down the hall to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape coming their way.

Steven and his friends started crawling towards them while crying and Steven tired saying stuff but couldn't duo to the Langlock spell. And Professor McGonagall didn't know what she walked in on but what she did know was that the Slytherin boys wasn't  
fully innocent and Jessica was using spells that was way out of her reach especially for a first year. Professor McGonagall turned to Snape and said Would you fix them and hear their side of the story well I take Miss Lockheart to the Headmaster.

Professor McGonagall turned to Fred and George and said As for you too I suggest you go to the dining hall before you get involved. Fred and George was going to go against her and say anything to help Jessica but Professor McGonagall interrupted them  
and said Now Mr. Weasley. Jessica was scared yes but she regretted nothing. Having been sent up to Dumbledore's office Jessica slowly entered his office knowing that she would more than likely be expelled from Hogwarts.

Jessica walked up and in front of Dumbledore's desk, Dumbledore looked up from his papers that he was currently working on. And was about to say something but Jessica interrupted him by saying Headmaster I completely understand if you are expelling me  
but I must say I don't regret any of my actions and I wasn't gonna stand there and let them bully Fred and George and say awful things to them, so expel me but please let Fred and George stay here in Hogwarts their innocent I swear.

Dumbledore smiled and stood up from his chair, walked around his desk and said I'm not going to expel you from Hogwarts Jessica and I'm not gonna expel the Weasley twins either, but you must know I can't let you go without punishment for using magic against  
other classmates. Jessica nodded her head happily fully agreeing to those terms of punishment. And gave Dumbledore a great full Thank you. Jessica turned to leave Dumbledore's office but was stopped when she heard Dumbledore say You know Jessica Expelliarmus  
is a rather easy spell to learn.

Jessica looked at Dumbledore and nodded her head agreeing with him. Dumbledore walked over to a moving picture that had a man sleeping in a chair in it and said The spell Expelliarmus works in a way that if the user isn't as strong as or is stronger then  
the person they are casting it on then the spell won't work, and since you are a first year and Steven is a 5th year just what does that say about you? And as for the two other spells you haven't learned yet was a nice touch to them as well.

Jessica was surprised, it sounded like Dumbledore was praising her in her choice of spells. Jessica gave him a soft smile and said Thank you Dumbledore. Just as Jessica was going out of the door Dumbledore walked over to the stairs and stood at the top  
and while looking at her said Jessica if you ever need to talk about losing your mother you should know talking about it helps you more then you would think. Jessica nodded her head and left not exactly wanting to talk about it.

As Jessica left Dumbledore's office she seen that Professor McGonagall was waiting for her and so was Fred and George. Fred and George ran over to her and at the same time asked Did Dumbledore expel you? Jessica could see the worry and concern in their  
eyes and said No but I do have to do detention for a week. Fred and George both let out a deep breath and George said That's so great at least we are joining you. Jessica looked at Professor McGonagall and asked Why are they punished they did nothing  
wrong.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head yes and started walking down the hall toward the dining hall and said They may have not done anything wrong earlier Ms. Lockheart but after you left they started going to one thing to a other so in other words they  
are joining you in detention. Jessica looked at the two boys and gave them a look that a mother would when they do something bad.

So the three sat down and quietly ate dinner not saying a word to each other and Fred and George swears they made it worse. But at the end of dinner Jessica got up and looked at the two and quietly said Meet me in the common room in two hours. And with  
that said she left, Fred and George watched as she left the dining hall and went back to eating.

The two hours went by painfully slow and Fred and George sat on the couch and waited for Jessica, they even thought she wasn't gonna show up until they heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs. Jessica went and stood in front of them and said We need  
to talk. Fred and George nodded their heads and Fred said We are sorry about earlier if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have had detention. Jessica quickly interrupted Fred by saying No it wasn't it was all my fault in the first place and I'm sorry,  
if it wasn't for me you two wouldn't have went and got detention and when your parents find out your gonna be in so much trouble and it's gonna be all my fault.

Fred and George was gonna say something about it but Jessica didn't gave them a chance and said And I think it would be better if we just stopped being friends I'm sure this isn't the last time I get in trouble and you two are good boys so for the  
better good of your future I think it would be best if I stayed out of it.

Fred and George grabbed Jessica's hands and pulled her on to the couch and put their legs over Jessica's holding her in place and they both looked her straight in the eyes and Fred said You don't understand how hard it is being twins. George  
nodded his head in agreement and said its hard Jessica even though we have family we never really feel like anyone understands us. Fred continued his speech by saying Until we meant you and meeting you was a accident we didn't even mean to get close  
to you.

By now Jessica could see the tears slowly falling from their eyes and could feel the tears starting in her own eyes. George loosened his hold on her legs and said We honestly don't care about how much trouble we get in or how many people wants to beat  
us up. Fred nodded his head agreeing with him and said We just can't stop being friends with you. The tears slowly started falling down Jessica's cheeks and Fred said You see Jessica your the smartest, kindest and most understanding person we have  
ever meant.

Jessica put her hands over her face and tried her hardest to stop crying but just couldn't, she has never cried in front of anyone before not even her Uncle Lupin, the only time she ever cries is on her birthday mainly because she never talks about her  
feelings and she doesn't want anyone thinking she is weak. Jessica couldn't believe what they were saying she always kinda thought she was a bother to them and they only put up with her because she helps them with their homework and assignments and  
she shared her stuff with them.

But Jessica never thought they actually liked her let alone that she was that important to them, of course she would never understand why she was but she was. Jessica slowly removed her hands and asked Are you telling the truth, is that really how you  
both feel about me? All three of them was still crying but Fred and George nodded their heads and at the same time they both said Yes. Jessica moved closer to the two pushing herself into their arms and said Thank you.

So throughout the rest of the night the three talked about random things Jessica even cried some more but she didn't feel embarrassed or weak for doing it she actually felt stronger afterwards like a big weight was lifted off her chest. Fred looked up  
at the clock in the common room and seen there was one minute left until Jessica's birthday and Halloween.

So without Jessica seeing Fred poked George and pointed at the clock, George nodded his head and at the stoke of midnight the two said Happy Birthday Jessica and Happy Halloween. Jessica looked at the clock and then back at Fred and George and softly  
said Thank you but you know I would much rather my birthday be forgotten. Fred and George looked at each other confused and asked Why?

Jessica took a deep breath and said Because today's the day You Know Who went and killed James and Lily Potter and the day my Mother died and my Father left me. Fred and George felt like the stupidest people alive for asking that and George said I bet  
you have quite the day then don't you? Jessica smiled softly and said Not really I'm always with my Uncle and when I wake up he makes me those amazing pancakes and then we go on a boom ride it's the funniest thing ever, then we have lunch by the lake,  
then he shows me spells all day which I love, it's probably how I'm so good them, and then he makes me my favorite meal.

Fred interrupted her by asking what it was? Which Jessica said it was tuna noodle casserole something her mother would make her when she could since Jessica was always with Lily. And then Jessica said after dinner her Uncle would always give her his gifts  
for her and then she would go to bed and normally cry herself to sleep. And after she said that she started crying again, so Fred and George held her tightly as she cried.

The three went to sleep soon after that, they were to tried to stay up any longer. And Jessica was extremely sleepy from all the crying she did. As the three slept they didn't know it then but they would become closer and closer with every day that went  
by.

Sorry if that was long and a little crazy but Jessica needed to get closer to Fred and George somehow.

Review, favorite, follow.


	5. A Night To Remember And A Meeting Of 5

Chapter 5

Unfortunately for Jessica Dumbledore still had to tell her Uncle Lupin about what had happened. So upon sitting in the dining hall eating some not as good as her Uncle's pancakes, Jessica had received a letter from her Uncle that said:  
Dear Jessica  
I am highly disappointed with you for the fact that you attacked another wizard with no wand. You are highly lucky they didn't expel you although that would mean that the other party's wasn't exactly innocent it still gives you no right to do what you  
did. I did not raise you to use your magic so violently against other people no matter how much you think you deserve to. You best think about what your gonna say to me in person over Christmas break. With love your Uncle Lupin.

Fred and George looked at the letter and George said He's really disappointed with you. Fred added his own opinion and said We'll really sorry Jessica. Jessica was about to say something about it but was interrupted by a owl that flew down on the table  
and crashed into the food. Fred took the letter from it had and patted the owls head he passed the letter to George and said You read it I'm scared too. Jessica looked at him confused but waited for George to read the letter.

Upon opening it George read it out loud and it said:  
Dear Fred and George  
I thought you two were doing so well without getting into trouble, you two were even getting amazing grades in school but I guess I was wishing two much. I have two say I'm disappointed with you two but I am only half heartedly saying that. Me and your  
Father and even Bill and Charlie have to say you two joining Jessica with detention is a horrible and loyal act as a friend and we are so proud of the two of you. And please tell Jessica thank you it means so much to me that someone as high as her  
is standing up for us and her parents would be so proud of her.  
Love Your Mother and Father.

Fred and George smiled and Fred said You know Jessica you definitely have to come over to our house for the summer. George nodded his head in agreement and said Yes Definitely. Jessica smiled softly and said That would fun and I would really love to but  
I don't know what I'm doing for the summer. Leaving it alone at that the three ate breakfast in silence and even though it's Halloween they still had classes. Jessica sat in her normal seat in between the twins like she always did and found herself  
really enjoying the classes.

All throughout the day Jessica, Fred and George all three really enjoyed themselves but it wasn't until Fred and George brought Jessica out to the Quidditch field did she really have the best time of her life. Having it been right after dinner the three  
got out of the castle rather easy they went out a Secret passage way that left them not to far from the castle, the passage went underground and underwater(which Jessica did not like that and she had to hold their hands for the whole walk ).

When they got there Fred and George made Jessica sit down on the ground while they went to get something. Of course Jessica knew they were up to something, they hardly paid attention to her when she was helping them with some schoolwork. Honestly Jessica  
was excited herself she had never got a gift from anyone other than her Uncle. When Fred and George returned Fred had a cupcake in his hand that had a candle stuck on the top of it.

Fred and George smiled shyly and said Happy birthday Jessica. Jessica smiled and her eyes shined a bright blue and rather it was the night sky or something else Fred and George both could've sworn they saw stars in her eyes. Jessica blown out the candle  
and hugged them both and said Thank you but I don't understand why we had to come all the way out here for this?

Fred and George laughed and George said Just wait we have a gift for you. Fred and George moved a little bit in front of her and Fred took out his wand and said Confringo. A little flame of fire came from his wand, Fred moved back and sat down next to  
Jessica and within seconds the sky was lit up in all different shades of colors, Jessica couldn't believe her eyes it was so beautiful and just the thought that Fred and George did this all for her was amazing.

Jessica actually cried a little, she couldn't stop smiling either, it was such an amazing sight and Jessica would have stayed there staring at the sky all night but that was ruined when the three of them was spotted by Professor Filius Flitwick that was  
spent to find out what students were setting off the fireworks. George grabbed Jessica's hand who grabbed Fred's hand and the three took off running into the bottom of the stands.

All three of them was laughing and smiling so much, they didn't even care if they get caught. The three surprisingly got pass Professor Filius Flitwick and was walking back to the castle in the underwater passage. None of them let go of each other's hands,  
they were still laughing about almost getting caught when they made it to the top of the stairs in between the girls and boys dorm rooms.

Jessica let go of their hands and pulled them in for a hug which she pushed herself into the two of them as far as she could and said Thank you so much for today, Me and my Uncle always have fun but today was amazing you two had me smiling and actually  
feeling happy all day thank you. Fred and George smiled and hugged Jessica tightly and George said Well that was the plan. Fred nodded his head and said Yup keep Jessica happy all day, but you know Jessica. George finished Fred's sentence for him  
and said We always want you to be happy.

Having said that Jessica hugged them again and said Thank you so much. Fred and George nodded their heads and said Goodnight Jessica we'll see you in the morning. Jessica let them go and said Goodnight Fred Goodnight George I'll see you in the morning.  
That night Jessica went to sleep smiling and for the first time she wasn't crying.

It had been a month and 3 weeks since Jessica's birthday and it was the last day for school since Christmas break was starting up and kids were leaving for their homes to spend time with their families. Jessica was happy to see her Uncle Lupin even though  
she was still gonna get a talking to about that fight she was in, but Jessica didn't really wanna leave Fred and George either she couldn't put her finger on it but she almost felt like she was never gonna see them again.

So the three of them got on the train to head home for the holidays. Finding a compartment was surprisingly easy so the three sat down and even though there was two seats all three of them sat in one anyway and Jessica sat in between them like always.  
They started talking about what they all wanted for Christmas, Jessica couldn't really think of anything maybe besides her Father to actually show up but she wished for him every year and he still hasn't shown up.

Fred and George both asked her again and again until she finally give them a good answer and that answer was: I-I would like a-a picture of all three of us. By now Jessica's face was a light pink and by hearing that so was the twins. Fred and George tried  
their hardest to stop blushing and said We can definitely do that. Jessica smiled softly and said Thank you. Jessica than asked What they wanted. And they said they were fine with anything.

As the train ride got shorter the three continued to talk about anything and everything. But as they were almost there Fred and George stepped out of the compartment and waited for Jessica to change out of her robes, And she did the same for them. For  
the rest of the train ride Jessica, Fred and George ran around putting stuff in the train compartments, stuff that would blow up and make their skin green pink or blue.

When the train stopped Jessica, Fred and George jumped off the train with their trunks. They stood over away from the train and none of them could bring themselves to say goodbye, they were however greeted by Fred and George's Mother and Father as well  
as the rest of their family. A rather plumped lady with red ginger hair looked at Jessica and asked You must be Jessica ain't you? Jessica nodded her head and said My name is Jessica Lockheart it's a pleasure to meet you. The plumped lady smiled big  
and pulled Jessica in for a rib crushing hug, all Jessica could say was: You must be Molly.

Molly giggled and said Well I'm just so happy to finally meet you, I hear all about you in Fred and George's letters, although I was quite surprised they made a friend that was a girl, surely you know how messy and unpleasant they can be sometimes. Jessica  
giggled and nodded her head and that brought Fred and George to blush in embarrassment and yell out Mom! Molly stepped back from Jessica and started introducing her family to Jessica.

As Molly was pointing to them she called their names first was Arthur her husband which was tall and had red ginger hair like the rest of them. Next was Bill who was about the same height as his Father, he had the same ginger red hair that was kinda long  
and went over his ears. Molly also told her about Charlie who they were going to meant after they get Fred, George, Percy picked and Of course Jessica already knew Percy having ate dinner sometimes with him. And than Molly pointed to a rather short  
boy with red ginger hair and clothes that was definitely passed down to him, his name was Ron, The last but not least was the only girl in the family, she had short red ginger hair and was named Ginny.

Jessica shook hands with everyone and said hello it's nice to meet you. Molly being the Mother hen she was asked Jessica dearly when is your Uncle coming to pick you up? Jessica moved closer to her trunk and said Well my Uncle is meeting me at the cafe  
on the corner, which I should probably start heading there. Molly nodded her head said Well than we will walk you there just to make sure you get there safely.

Bill grabbed a hold of Jessica's trunk handle and started pulling the trunk out of the train station. Jessica looked at Molly and said I can go there by myself it's ok really. Molly shook her head no and said Neither I or Arthur would feel right  
about leaving you all alone. Bill looked back at Jessica and added in by saying Not even I feel right about leaving you alone. Arthur nodded his head in agreement and said Its just how we are sweetheart.

Jessica kinda felt bad that she was wasting their time but knew now she couldn't change their minds, so she just went with it. So walking between Fred and George Jessica suddenly felt eyes on her as she was talking to Molly and Arthur at the time. Jessica  
looked over to Bill and seen that the eyes wasn't coming from him but from Ron. Jessica having thought it would be best if she talked to him, walked closer and asked Are you excited for school at Hogwarts?

Ron nodded his head yes and completely ignored to answer her question by talking about it and instead asked one of his own: Jessica did you actually take on three 5th years by yourself ?Jessica wasn't completely surprised, sure she seen that question  
coming but she actually expected it coming from Molly or Arthur. Jessica nodded her head yes and said Well yes but only because they were bullying Fred and George and they were also saying some really mean things as well.

Ron smiled and said That's bloody wicked. Ginny looked at her brothers Fred and George and while giggling said You two were saved by a girl that's so sweet. Jessica slapped herself in the forehead and said its really not something to be pound of but I  
don't regret it, but I'm not encouraging you to go take on 5th years in your first year either I guess I just had luck on my side to be honest.

Fred and George shook their heads in denial and George said Definitely not luck Jessica. Fred nodded his head in agreement and said Yup your pure amazement Jessica. Jessica looked at them shocked not believing they just said that. Even Percy got in on  
this and said Even I have to say your quite the amazing student at Hogwarts, plus the fact that you can get Fred and George good grades is also a plus on your amazement.

Jessica was blushing red now hopefully thinking all of them thought it was because of the clod winter air. Fred and George started yelling at Percy about how they could get grades without Jessica's help, but that didn't matter much as Jessica zoomed out  
and thought about how it would be like if she had a family, maybe some siblings to fight with over some useless matter or someone to play with when her Uncle left for work and she was all alone, or maybe a big brother or sister to take care of her.

Jessica's thoughts were interrupted when she walked right into Bills back who stopped without Jessica noticing. Jessica looked up and seen that they were at the small cafe on the corner. Jessica smiled awkwardly and said I'm sorry Bill I didn't mean to  
walk into you. Bill smiled sweetly and said its alright, but are you ok you zoomed out there. Jessica nodded her head yes and stood in front of the entrance of the small cafe and grabbed her trunk handle from Bill and looked at them all and said Thank  
you for walking me here and I hope I didn't waste to much of your time, it was so nice meeting all of you, I hope to see you soon.

Molly moved around her kids and pulled Jessica into a tight motherly hug and said Jessica dearly if you ever need anything you come straight to us and we will be more than happy to help you. Jessica hugged her back and said Thank you. Molly stepped  
aside from her and Arthur patted Jessica's head not quite knowing if a hug was welcomed, Arthur smiled down at her and said Thank you for keeping track of Fred and George I appreciate it.

As soon as Arthur moved back Bill moved in for a rib crushing hug that lifted Jessica off the ground, and so making Jessica scream in surprise. Bill put her down and patted her head while saying You should definitely write to me, you seem like a extremely  
bright witch for your age. Jessica smiled softly as her cheeks turned soft pink and she said Thank you Bill and I would love to. Percy gave Jessica a quick hug and said I will see you after Christmas.

Ron and Ginny gave her a quick hug and said goodbye. Fred and George stood in front of Jessica and couldn't quite bring themselves to say goodbye. Jessica's eyes turned from a bright blue to a light blueish grey, she jumped in between them and hugged  
them tightly while saying I'm gonna miss you two, still out of trouble and be good, I'll see you after Christmas, G-goodbye. Jessica waved goodbye to them all and gave a quick Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, before she turned and entered the  
cafe.

As the Weasley family was walking away Molly, Arthur and Bill was talking about how Jessica was such a nice girl and how she looked just like her Mother. Fred and George stayed at the back of the group and thought about the same thing and that same thing  
was nothing other than Jessica.

Having sat down at a table for two Jessica waited for her Uncle to arrive, she truly missed him and even though the food at Hogwarts was good, but nothing can compare to her Uncle's cooking. But no matter what Jessica tried she couldn't get Fred and George  
out of her head and she didn't know why?

I think Bill is gonna be showing up more and more in this book I like him, he seems like a really great guy and a perfect big brother figure for Jessica.

Review, favorite, and follow.


	6. Missing What You Didn't Have Before

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Sitting there waiting patiently Jessica ordered herself a cup of hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies. As she sat there sipping on her hot chocolateshe watched as family after family walked by smiling and laughing looking like a perfect  
family

and everything she ever wanted. Jessica was like this every year always wishing she had a normal family. Although she knew her Uncle tried hard and would always love her like his own niece and even maybe daughter, she wanted a Father and not only  
/wanted a Mother but she definitely needed one too.

Jessica's thoughts about what it would be like having a real family was interrupted by the little bell that hung over the door signing that another customer had entered the cafe. Jessica looked up and seen her Uncle Lupin breathing rather heavily, his  
/cheeks were red and he looked rather cold as well. Jessica stood up from her seat and ran over to her Uncle Lupin grabbing him in a tight hug while saying I've missed you so much Uncle.

Lupin held her tightly in his arms, having missed his small Niece more than he thought he would, Lupin leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said I've missed you too Jessica. They pulled apart from each other and Lupin walked over and grabbed  
/her trunk handle while asking You didn't have any trouble getting here did you? Jessica shook her head no and said No the Weasley family actually walked me here, even though they knew I could handle it myself, they still made sure I made it here safely.

Lupin smiled and said Is that so? Well I will have to make sure to thank them and I'm sorry for running late, the job I was working on was much harder than I thought it would be. Jessica smiled and moved towards the door she walked outside and seen it  
/began to sown again. Lupin not being far behind stood beside her and said it looks like more sown, how about we just use Apparition and go home.

Jessica nodded her head yes and said Yes please I'm rather tired and I can't wait to eat your food again. Lupin chuckled lightly and said Well Apparition it is. Jessica and Lupin walked over to a small alleyway and Jessica grabbed Lupins arm tightly and  
/Lupin grabbed Jessica's trunk handle, having pictured where Lupin wanted to go, Lupin and Jessica disappeared out of thin air. Having used the Apparition Lupin put them right in front of the fireplace in his cottage, the place being rather cold and  
/dark Jessica turned to the fireplace and took out her wand and said Confringo. A flame of fire shoutout from Jessica's wand and lit the fire.

Lupin clapped his hands and said Good very good Jessica. Jessica smiled and said I learned that from Fred and George. Lupin smiled and asked How about you go and get showered and dressed for bed and I'll make dinner? Jessica gave him a thumbs up and said  
/That sounds like a great idea. Jessica ran up the stairs and jumped into the shower while Lupin started dinner.

Jessica stood in the shower washing her hair, she was honestly happy to be home but for some reason she couldn't help but feel like somethings missing, having got out of the shower and walked over to her room, as Jessica stood there looking at her room  
/she realized she didn't really miss it compared to the one back at Hogwarts. She had a bed at the corner of the room, which had a blue and black blanket on it and a single pillow.

Next to the bed was a simple dresser made of cherry wood, in front of her bed was her desk where she normally did research on spells and charms and even some potions too. Jessica had too bookshelves packed with books, in front of the bookshelf was a small  
/table with two chairs around it and in the middle of the table was the lamp her Uncle James gave her for her birthday that she used every night.

Jessica walked over to her bed and sat down, she noticed her Uncle put her trunk in her room, she got up and walked over to it and opened it and seen something she knew wasn't in there last time she opened it on the train, sitting there on top of her  
/clothes was a unopened box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and underneath it was a envelope that had the initials of O.W on it. Jessica looked at it confused and opened the letter upon opening it, it said:

Dear Jessica Lockheart.

I know you don't know me and that's ok. But I can tell you I'm a bit older than you but not by much. I wanted to give you these because I always see you eating them with Fred and George Weasley and I was hoping you would like them. I was too nervous  
to

give you these in person because every time I see you in the hallway, I would go to talk to you but my heart starts beating to fast and I start sweating nervously and I can't talk. I really like you and I promise I'll become a man who is worthy enough  
/of your love and beauty and everything that comes with it, I will one day come and tell you. I will never give up on you.

Love Your Secret Admirer.

Jessica's face was beet red, she surly didn't see that one coming, Jessica grabbed the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and the letter and went down stairs. Jessica walked over to her Uncle who was stirring something in a pot on the stove, Lupin  
/looked over to her and at first thought she was sick because her face was so red, Lupin cleaned his hands off on the black apron he was wearing and asked Jessica are you ok your face is all red are you feeling alright?

Jessica nodded her head yes and brought the letter up so Lupin could see it and said Help me Uncle. Lupin took the paper and started to read it, after he was done Lupin didn't know want to do, he always knew this day would come, when some boy would come  
/and take Jessica away from him claiming he loved her and what not. Lupin looked over at Jessica and seen her face had dropped a few shades of red and was just a light pink.

It was times like this Lupin wished Annie was here, or maybe her Father although he definitely wouldn't handle this one right. Lupin put the letter on the table and turned off the stove, bringing the pot of beef stew over to the table, he sat it down  
/in the middle so the two could both reach it. Lupin took off his apron and sat down and said Well it would seem this O.W really likes you. Lupin and Jessica both filled their bowl up with stew and ate a little before Jessica asked Uncle what do I  
/do? I don't think I'm ready for boys, at least not in that way.

Lupin was happy to hear that, but than again he didn't know what to say to her. So Lupin looked at Jessica and not knowing if it was the right thing to say said Well if it were me I think I would wait, maybe see if he sends anymore, or maybe see if someone  
/starts talking to you and if they seem nervous than you will know it's him, or maybe just wait because like it says in the letter he'll come to you when he's a man worthy enough for your love. Jessica nodded her head and said That does sound like  
/a good plan, I mean I don't even know who this is, or what house he's in.

They ate in silence for the rest of the dinner, after the two was done Jessica put the rest of the stew away while Lupin started putting the dishes in the sink so they could do themselves. After everything was clean again the two went into the living  
/room and grabbed a book off the shelf before they sat down on the two love seats that was on either side of the coffee table.

Lupin was half way through the book when he looked up to see Jessica with her book half way closed and was fast asleep, Lupin smiled and got standing on his feet and walked over he leaned down and took the book Jessica was reading and seen it was a book  
/for charms and potions. Lupin put sat the book down on the coffee table and gently picked Jessica up, with one arm under her legs and the other under her neck he went up the stairs and into her room. Lupin pulled her blanket and bed sheets down and  
/gently laid her down and covered her up. Lupin turned off the light and seen the lamp on her table was on, he wasn't surprised she always had that on he was however quite surprised when she didn't take it to Hogwarts with her. Lupin stood outside  
/of her door and before he closed it he said Goodnight Jessica i love you. As Lupin was closing the door he could've sworn he heard a I love you more come from Jessica.

The next day Jessica woke up in a rather sleepy mode and just wanted to roll over and sleep all day, but than something hit her noise and it smelled amazing. Jessica got out of bed and ran down stairs, she ran into the kitchen and seen her Uncle cooking  
/pancakes. Lupin looked over to Jessica and said I thought you would like these, you know since its your first day back and all. Jessica smiled big and sat down at the table and said I've missed your food so much Uncle your the best cook ever.

Jessica didn't know why she did it but she looked to her left and right and was about to say something about her Uncles cooking but stopped herself when she realized the two people she always talked to wasn't here. Jessica looked down at her plate of  
/freshly made pancakes shocked, she couldn't believe she almost talked to someone who wasn't even there. Did she really miss them that much? This was bad for her, it hasn't even been a day yet and she was already missing them.

After breakfast Lupin had to go to work to finish up on a loose end, but before he left. Lupin kissed Jessica on her head and said Now you be good and don't blow the house up, I'll be back in no time, and when I do come back we'll decorate the Christmas  
/tree out back. Jessica smiled big and hugged Lupin hard and said I'll be good you hurry up and come home, I can't wait to decorate the Christmas tree. As Lupin left Jessica went and sat down on the love seat in the living room.

Jessica looked around the room to find something to do, her eyes stopped on the bookshelf, so getting up on her feet she walked over and started looking for a book to read. Jessica had read all the books on the two bookshelves in the living room

and all the ones in her bedroom as well. Than a thought came across her mind how about she takes one out of Lupins private library, sure she's been in there but Lupin had never let her take any of his books, having said they were books she shouldn't  
/read, or there is things in those books nobody should know.

Jessica walked slowly into the hallway and towards Lupins private library, Jessica stood in front of it and slowly opened the door. It was a rather small room, with no windows having a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room shining light everywhere,  
/there was bookshelves build into the walls of every wall except the wall with the door on it, in the middle of the room was a kinda small sized desk made of cherrywood with a brown chair behind it.

Jessica walked in and started looking at the books, she couldn't believe her eyes there was so many books that was now Illegal to have in the wizardry world. But there was one that really hit Jessica's interest and that was The Guide to a Fast & Easy  
/Animagi Transfiguration. Jessica smiled being fully interested she took the book walked out of the room, went to the kitchen made herself a cup of hot chocolate and went to her room to read.

Jessica had went through 5 cups of hot chocolate and was almost done with the book when her Uncle came home, she actually jumped when Lupin yelled Jessica dearly I'm home. Jessica took the book and put it inside her trunk in a panic, she ran down the  
/stairs and seen her Uncle standing in the living room with a Christmas tree smiling happily, she also took notice of the Santa Clause hat on his head.

Jessica couldn't wait to decorate the tree she was jumping on her feet in excitement, her Uncle of course said they would decorate the tree later after dinner. Jessica did everything Lupin said, from handing him a spoon to getting him the ingredients,  
/she did it all. There was nothing she loved more than decorating the Christmas tree. Lupin asked Jessica to set the table, so she of course did and as she was, she remembered a conversation her, Fred and George had about Christmas at their house ,  
/it was about how one year Fred and George took all of Percy's gifts and put them in their room while they put fake ones under the tree instead. Jessica giggled quietly to herself and turned to her side and was about to say something, but yet again  
/she stopped herself, she couldn't believe she was gonna do that again, what was wrong with her? Jessica hated the feeling the two Weasley twins gave her, she missed them in a way she didn't know how to explain, and it kinda made her almost a tiny  
/bit scared.

As the two ate their dinner they talked about many things, and after dinner was over they both worked together and got everything cleaned up, while walking into the living Jessica held two big cups of hot chocolate, Lupin had just got the tree up and  
/ready to start decorating when Jessica walked in. Jessica passed Lupin his cup of hot chocolate and said its good to be home Uncle. Lupin smiled and said its good to have you back Jessica.

Decorating the Christmas tree went by in a blur, she couldn't really remember what happened, but the last thing she seen before she went to sleep was the top of the Christmas tree shining brightly in the corner of the living room. And the last thing she  
/thought of was that something was still missing, rather it was her Father that she wishes for every night before she goes to sleep or the two boys that just won't get out of her head.

Sorry if it's short but the next chapter is gonna be good.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Unexpected Company And Christmas Blues

I OWN NOTHING !

* * *

This happened to Jessica every year, the horrible last minute Christmas shopping. Although it wasn't just Jessica's fault her Uncle Lupin never took her to town before last minute, so Lupin dropped her off and left her so she could buy him some Christmas  
presents (although Lupin insisted he didn't need anything). Jessica was actually looking at a new pocket-watch when she heard her name being called, of course now she was ignoring it because it sounded similar to the twins voices.

For the last three days Jessica was hearing the twins call out to her or she would go to talk to them but sadly remember they wasn't there. But all of a sudden a hand grabbed Jessica's shoulder, Jessica jumped away and went for her wand, looking up Jessica  
seen the person definitely wasn't a attacker or at least she didn't think so. Standing there with a shopping bag from one of those toys stores Jessica went into earlier, was a rather concerned looking Bill Weasley.

Bill put his hands up in a defenseless matterto show he didn't mean any harm and said Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just trying to get your attention. Jessica smiled softly and said its ok, it was my fault I thought I heard my name but  
wasn't sure, umm what are you doing here? Last minute Christmas shopping. As she said that last part Jessica pointed to the shopping bag Bill was holding.

Bill nodded his head yes and said Yeah I kinda forgot a few things. Deciding to ask a question of his own Bill asked What about you? Is your Uncle with you? Jessica nodded her head no and said No I'm buying some presents for my Uncle he left me here for  
a few hours, but it's ok don't worry I can take care of myself. Bill smiled and said I know you can but its a big brother thing,I feel the need to take care of people who are younger than me.

Jessica nodded her head understanding him,although she could never understand herself because she didn't have siblings but she got the idea of it. Jessica turned to the watch and picked it off the shelf, turning to Bill she showed him the watch  
and asked Do you like it ? I was thinking of buying it for my Uncle? Bill took the watch and examined it before he said personally it's a good watch and I would love to have it, but from the sounds of your Uncle from Fred and George, I know he'll  
love it just because it's from you to begin with.

Jessica smiled and said Thank you Bill, in that case I will buy it. That being said Jessica walked over to the cash register and waited in line, Jessica noticed Bill was over by the shelves looking at something, Jessica paid for the watch and walked over  
to him and was going to say goodbye but Bill interrupted her by saying So where are you off to next. Jessica took that as a so where are WE off to next, not minding the company at all Jessica said Well I need to buy him a new sweater and a new winter  
hat.

Bill smiled and reached over to grab Jessica's bag, Jessica moved her bag back and said I can carry my own stuff you know. Bill reached for it again and grabbed it and held it over her head and out of her reach. Jessica jumped for it a few times, but  
gave up finding it useless against him, Jessica turned away from him and walked towards the door, fixing her dark blue dress with white trims and black over coat.

Jessica could hear Bill chuckling behind her, Jessica's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and she turned around and asked What do you find so funny? Bill who was smiling big looked down at her and said Your just so adorable when your mad, I could see  
why Fred and George can't stop talking about you. Jessica turned away from Bill so he couldn't see her blushingwhich she was, just knowing that Fred and George talked about her made her happy, even just thinking about her made her happy.

Jessica started walking towards the shop where she could buy the rest of her stuff at and Bill followed her. As they walked her and Bill had small talk about Christmas, Bill had asked what she did for Christmas and she said Well first thing in the morning  
we open our Christmas presents and than my Uncle makes me a big breakfast with pancakes with chocolate frosting and whipped cream with sprinkles. Bill chuckled again and said Fred and George was right about you, you have quite the sweet tooth  
don't you.

Jessica looked up at him and asked just what have those two been telling you? Bill chuckled and said I can't tell you everything but what I can say is that they can't shut up about you. Jessica looked down at her feet now too embarrassed to look him in  
the eyes and completely forgetting about what they were actually talking about. Jessica looked up at Bill and asked What does that mean anyway a-and what kind of bad stuff are they saying now? Jessica started nervously giggling actually joking.

But Bill's face showed otherwise, his smiling face turned into a serious one fast and he said Jessica you should know Fred and George would never say anything even remotely bad about you, in fact Charlie was only joking about you and Fred and George blow  
up at him and glued his butt to the toilet seat. Jessica stopped walking and asked S-seriously. Bill nodded his head yes and pointed to the store in front of Jessica silently asking if this was the store she needed. Bill reached out and grabbed the  
door for her, Jessica walked in and started looking for what she needed.

Although it was hard trying to concentrate on what she was doing since she couldn't stop thinking about Fred and George, and how close they've become just over 3 and a half months. Jessica finally found a sweater it was black, heavy duty, nice and warm,  
extremely soft and fluffy on the inside. Jessica also found a hat thanks to Bill, having paid for them, Jessica and Bill walked out of the store, that by now was extremely packed inside. Bill who was now holding Jessica's bags looked to her and asked  
So where are we going next?

Bill didn't have Jessica's full attention, she looking over at a family who was all holding hands trying not to get lost in the packed streets. Bill looked at them and than back at Jessica, fully seeing her problem, it was rather easy though it was written  
all over her face, the want the need. Bill couldn't stand to see her like that, not after all the stuff he's heard from Fred and George. Bill grabbed Jessica's hand and took off walking into the streets.

Now having her full attention Jessica looked up at Bill confused, having a slight problem keeping up with him. Jessica just had to ask where they were going, so Bill asked Where do you need to go? Bill slowed down so Jessica could catch up to him, having  
caught up with Bill Jessica said Well I'm all done shopping so I need to go to the cafe on the corner, to meet up with my Uncle. Bill smiled and said Perfect I always hear good things about their hot chocolate.

With that being said Bill dragged Jessica off to the cafe on the corner. By the time the two made it there it was snowing again, making it even colder outside. The two sat at a table for two , Bill had sat Jessica's bags next to her against the wall,  
and had ordered two cups of hot chocolate and one plate of chocolate chip cookies. When the waiter came back with the drinks and cookies Jessica had pulled out her money to pay, but Bill bet her to it and paid for it all.

Jessica looked at Bill and said I can pay for my hot chocolate by myself thank you. Bill smiled happily at her and said I know you can but what kind of man would I be if I didn'tpay for your drink too. Jessica smirked and said Maybe one that listens.  
Bill chuckled and said Good Luck on finding one of those. Jessica couldn't stop the giggles that came from her mouth, Bill pushed 3 cookies to one side of the plate and said Here you eat 3 I'll eat 3, this way mom won't yell at me for ruining my dinner.

Jessica giggled again and asked But ain't you an adult, can she really yell at you for that? Bill chuckled and said Yes, yes she can,mom still wants me to get a haircut you know,just because you get older it doesn't meanshe stops being  
your mother in fact she worries more now about us than before, well me and Charlie that is. Jessica took a small sip from her hot chocolate and said Molly sounds like a amazing mom especially since there's so many of you.

Bill smiled softly and said I couldn't ask for a better mom. Jessica couldn't help but think what it would be like to be one of their siblings, but feeling as though she was getting into a mode she didn't want to be in she decided to change the subject  
and asked Bill what do you do for a living? Bill who was taking a drink from his cup, had placed it back down on the table and said Well I have a job at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Jessica being quite interested now had asked Well what do you do there? Bill chuckled surprised she was actually interested in his job, Bill answered her by saying: Well I'm a curse breaker. Jessica smiled now excited that she actually meant a curse breaker  
and she said that's so cool I always wanted to meet a curse breaker. The two of them sat there talking for a good hour maybe longer, Bill told Jessica stories about him and his family and Jessica told him things about her and all the things her, Fred  
and George normally does at Hogwarts.

Lupin walked into the small cafe on the corner and was surprised to see Jessica was talking to someone, at first he was concerned about who it was but since the man had red ginger hair Lupin took that as a hint that he was a Weasley boy. The two was talking  
about Fred and George, about the time they had first turned Percy's hair bight green as a prank. Jessica looked up pass Bill and seen her Uncle standing there, Jessica stood up and hugged Lupin and introduced them to each other, by saying: Bill this  
is my Uncle Remus Lupin, Uncle this is Bill Weasley, Fred and George's oldest brother.

Having stood up Bill shook Lupins hand and he said I actually ran into Jessica in a store, and since I wasn't busy I held her bags for her and got some Christmas shopping done as well. Lupin smiled and said Well I am glad to finally meet a Weasley, rather  
it's you or your brothers that keep popping up in our conversations. Bill chuckled and said So Fred and George isn't the only ones who is missing someone. Jessica now feeling embarrassed about her Uncle telling Bill how much she talks about them,  
Jessica's cheeks turned a light pink, so grabbing her bags off the floor, Jessica grabbed Bill into a quick hug and said Well we would love to sit and chat but we must be going.

Lupin shook hands with Bill again and said Well it was nice meeting you and thank you for looking out for Jessica, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Lupin bearly got to finish talking before Jessica was dragging him out the door and into the old winter  
air. Lupin chuckled and said What did I embarrass you? Jessica didn't say anything and just grabbed onto Lupins arm tightly, taking that as a yes, Lupin thought it would be best to just go home before she was actually mad at him. Lupin used the Apparition  
and put them right in front of the fire place just like he did last time.

Jessica turned towards the kitchen and asked What are we having for dinner? Lupin followed her into the kitchen and started to take off his coat and said We are having Oyster stew like we have every year. Jessica who was walking up the stairs had smiled  
and said Yes I love Oyster stew. As Lupin made dinner Jessica wrapped Lupins presents, as soon as she was done she brought them down stairs and sat them under the tree.

As Jessica was walking into the kitchen she said Uncle you better not open any of your presents until tomorrow morning. Lupin tried not to smile but he couldn't help it and he said Now Jessica would I do something like that? Jessica giggled and said You  
did it last year. Jessica sat the table and as soon as she finished Lupin brought the pot of Oyster stew over and sat it in the middle of the table.

As Lupin was pouring some soup into Jessica's bowl he noticed her eyes turned a light blueish grey which probably meant something was wrong with her. Lupin of course already knew what it was and decided to take it head on and said You know Jessica I miss  
your parents too everyday even. Hearing this made Jessica look up at him and ask Uncle what would my parents be doing right now if they were here?

Lupin had to think about that, but a smile made its way on his face and he said Well we would all be at your Fathers old home, and James and Lily would be there two and Harry of course. Lupin actually looked happy when he was talking about them now unlike  
the other times Jessica would ask, Lupin chuckled and said James and your Father would probably be up to something, and you being you, you would probably help them. Jessica giggled and said Your probably right. Lupin chuckled again and said I would  
probably be in the kitchen helping Annie and Lily with dinner or we would all be sipping on tea or something but no matter what we would be doing it wouldn't matter since we would all be together.

Lupin went quiet and stood up from his chair and said I have to go check on the fire and make sure it's going. Lupin left the room and Jessica felt kinda bad about asking now knowing that she probably hit a sore spot in her Uncle. Lupin came back and  
the two ate dinner in silence Jessica being to awkward to say anything and Lupin not knowing what to say.

After dinner Lupin told Jessica to go get dressed for bed while he cleared up the table, when Jessica was done she went to the living room and seen her Uncle already waiting for her on the couch with 12 nights of Christmas. Having read it every year Jessica  
went and sat down cuddled close to her Uncle, and like every year Jessica fell asleep right in the middle of it. Lupin did what he did every year, he grabbed a blanket covered her up, grabbed the rest of her presents and put them underneath the tree  
where he had put the 5 ones earlier that day.

Lupin sat down on the love seat across from her and tried going to sleep, but of course Lupin couldn't stop thinking about what it would've been like if Jessica's parents were here, if James and Lily were here, if they didn't have to leave him all alone.

Lol I think this is totally how Bill would act if they gave him more scenes in the movie. And I actually think Lupin missed them more than some people thinks he does.

Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	8. What If

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Upon waking up Jessica noticed she was still in the living room, she looked down at the Christmas tree and seen even more presents for herself, she was about to yell for her Uncle but Jessica's stomach betrayed her as something hit her nose that smelled  
most appealing, Jessica got up off the love seat and walked into the kitchen, Jessica looked to the stove and seen Lupin standing there making chocolate chip pancakes and to the side of the stove was a bowl with what Jessica had amused was chocolate  
frosting, she could even see a small bowl filled with rainbow colored sprinkles.

Lupin looked over his shoulder and seen Jessica standing there at the door way, having took the last pancake out of the pan, he turned off the stove and walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug being quite excited like every year on Christmas.  
Lupin let her go and said Merry Christmas Jessica! Jessica smiled, loving how happy her Uncle was and said Merry Christmas Uncle!

Jessica and Lupin sat down and  
starting eating breakfast, Jessica having remembered what she originally wanted her Uncle for, stopped eating and said I keep telling you I don't need so many presents, I'm not a little girl anymore. Lupin smiled and matter of factly said First you will  
always be a little girl to me and second I have you know, ever since you were a baby it was my responsibility to spoil you and no matter her old you get I will always spoil you.

Jessica stared at Lupin for a minute or two and seen there was no way she could win here, so she went back to eating, as she ate for some reason Fred and George popped up in her head. Having finished breakfast Jessica and Lupin went into the living room  
with two full cups of hot chocolate, sitting down on the love seat Lupin waited patiently to see which present Jessica would pick to open first.

Having picked a red with green stripes gift bag, and one of Lupins gifts Jessica went and sat opposite of him and said Here you go Uncle I hope you like it. Having knew it was his winter hat Jessica waited for him to open it but he said You first  
I know your like it. Jessica opened the bag and pulled out a black blanket, Jessica's blanket was perfectly fine so why would Lupin get her a new one?

Seeing some confusion Lupin thought it would be best to explain, he grabbed the blanket and said Its a temperature blanket, it feels your body temperature and if your cold it turns warm if your hot it turns cold. Now understanding Jessica loved it, she  
reached over and hugged him saying: Thank you so much Uncle.

Lupin unwrapped his present and seen it was a winner hat, slipping it on Lupin looked up and seen Jessica was staring at him waiting to know how he liked it. Lupin chuckled and couldn't help but remember the first time Jessica made him a present for Christmas,  
she was so shy and nervous, afraid that he wouldn't like it. Lupin fixed the hat on his head better and said Thank you Jessica, I actually needed a new one and it's the perfect color too. Jessica was confused about the color since it was black but  
said Your welcome anyway.

So present after present Jessica unwrapped them she gave Lupin his sweater which he loved, and so the last two presents was left. Lupin saved Jessica's best present for last and Jessica saved Lupin's watch for last as well, Jessica unwrapped hers first  
and upon opening it Jessica seen it was a Time Turner. Jessica seriously couldn't believe it, she actually screamed in happiness. Lupin laughed not quite expecting that but was happy she loved it, but before he got to carried away Lupin grabbed the  
Time Turner back and said There is rules for having this.

Jessica nodded her head yes already agreeing with them but waited for him to tell her them. The first rule was she couldn't go back in time and beat people up, the second rule was she couldn't go and cheat in her classes, and the third rule was she couldn't  
tell anyone about it, not even Fred and George. Lupin handed her back the Time Turner and Jessica hugged him in excitement and said Thank you so much Uncle I love you so so much. Lupin unwrapped his last present and laughed finding it funny that they  
both got each other gifts that involved time.

Just as soon as Christmas started it ended just as fast and sooner than later Lupin had to go back to work. It was December 31st New Years Eve, the day Jessica almost died for the first time, the first time you ask? Why Yes because she was sure there  
would be more than just this one time. The day started out great actually, Lupin and Jessica had spent all morning in their green house watering the plants and flowers, Lupin had made the green house back when Jessica just started living with him,  
the two finding it as a hobby that they sheared.

Jessica had been watering a Mandrake plant when she remembered that in order to become a Animagus one must hold a Mandrake leaf in their mouth for a whole month. Jessica had equally read the book she find on becoming a Animagus 3 times and had been thinking  
about doing it, it sounded much easier than waiting for her 5th year in Hogwarts to learn how to do it and she wouldn't have to wait a whole month just to complete it.

So taking a leaf without Lupin seeing she put it into her pocket, after all the plants were watered Lupin left Jessica and went to work, promising her he would be back as soon as possible and they would surely celebrate the New Year when he returned.  
Jessica waited a good 10 minutes before she ran up the stairs grabbed the book and ran back into the green house, having found it the perfect place to do the Animagus transformation.

It was rather easy really, up until she had to make a Time Circle, to most people a Time Circle was made up or impossible to do, there had been only two people who had successfully done it before, the two was died now back apparently one of them had written  
about it since, it was explained in detail in the very book Jessica had. Jessica had spent 3 hours drawing the Time Circle and 3 more hours enchanting it, she almost gave up but than she remembered her Uncle Lupin had told her once that her Father  
had been a Animagus and wanting to be even a little bit closer to someone she wanted so desperately she spent the 6 hours doing it without regret.

She of course knew what would happen, it could be a complete success or a deadly failure, if the user of the Time Circle wasn't careful she or he could age into a rather fast but painful death of old age, or she or he could enter a place inside their  
minds that repeats the day they entered the Time Circle for the rest of their lives. There was many other things that could go seriously wrong, so in all honesty this was a  
extremely dangerous thing to do, but Jessica figured as long as nothing went wrong she would be fine.

Jessica had just finished the last enchantment on the Time Circle and was about to enter it when she heard the front door open and her Uncle yell Jessica I'm home. Jessica tensed up and was suddenly second thinking this whole thing but she knew she followed  
the steps to a T. Having her mind made up Jessica grabbed the Mandrake leaf popped it into her mouth and jumped into the Time Circle.

Having took her wand out Jessica pointed it towards the center of the Time Circle and loudly said From seconds to minutes, from minutes to hours, from hours to days, from days to weeks, from weeks to months, from mind to body, from body to mind, stop  
the clock and stop my heart, complete this task, complete this time. Lupin had just walked into the green house, not finding his niece anywhere and had heard her talking in the green house since the door was wide open, but upon entering the green  
house Lupin watched as Jessica's body was lifted off the floor with magic energy from what he amused was a Time Circle.

Jessica watched as her Uncle ran toward her, taking out his wand and throwing spell after spell. Lupin tried as hard as he could to stop the Time Circle but nothing was working, he stood in front of it and tried foolishly to break it by hitting it with  
his fist but was blown back, hitting his back hard against the floor. Jessica couldn't move or say anything, her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was gonna beat right out of her chest, her body felt numb like she couldn't feel anything, tears  
started to fall from her eyes as the whole room started to shake and her vision started to blur, she closed her eyes and thought for sure it was the end for her.

Lupin stood in front of the Time Circle crying, knowing there was nothing he could do that would stop this. He watched as Jessica's eyes closed and the magic energy slowly started to disappear, Jessica's body was slowly placed on the floor as the magic  
energy decreased. Soon the barrier disappeared and as soon as the last of it was gone Lupin was at Jessica's side.

Seeing that she was still breathing, Lupin didn't feel as though he's heart was about to stop, Lupin picked her up and brought her into her room, laying her down in her bed he covered her up and decided it would be best to call up a old friend for help  
knowing he couldn't take her anywhere else in fear that they would take her away from him.

When Dumbledore arrived at Lupins cottage, Lupin had been wrapping his hand up, the two quickly made their way up to Jessica's room, Dumbledore leaned down and touched Jessica's forehead and quietly said some spells, pulling away Dumbledore said So she  
found that book I gave you that my good friend gave me, good guy he was, the first person to ever use the Time Circle, I must say she really is an amazing witch. Lupin couldn't wait any longer and asked Dumbledore what if something didn't go right,  
what if she's stuck inside her head repeating the same day over and over again, what if she doesn't wake up?

The clock hanging on Jessica's wall stroke midnight, bringing in the New Year, Dumbledore smiled and said Happy New Year Lupin, and as for Jessica I know she's gonna be ok, she was raised by a extremely smart wizard, besides she's Annie's daughter. Lupin  
tried to smile about it but couldn't, he was just too worried about her. Dumbledore left not to long after that in which Lupin took a chair and sat beside Jessica's bed and stayed with her all night.

Well there it is, I couldn't find anything interesting to use for time travel and decided to be original and make something up. If anyone has any suggestions on what animal Jessica should have as a Animagus I would love to hear them.

Review, favorite, and follow.


	9. The Inner Me And Something Different

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It was 12:00 in the afternoon, when Jessica finally opened her eyes. Jessica's whole body felt weird like it was completely different, as Jessica's eyes adjusted to the light in the room she seen she was in her room and her Uncle was next to her bed reading  
a book that had no cover on it and one she's never seen before. Having looked up like Lupin had been doing every 5 minutes, making sure that his unconscious Niece was still breathing, Lupin noticed her eyes were open.

Lupin jumped from his chair and grabbed a cup of water that Dumbledore suggested she drunk after she came through. Bringing the water over Lupin handed it to Jessica and said Drink. Doing as she was told she drunk it, it honestly felt completely amazing  
going down her throat, for some reason her throat felt like the driest dessert in the whole world right now. After Jessica was done drinking the cup of water Lupin didn't waste any time on asking how she felt.

Which Jessica could only answer with a: I just feel different and my whole body feels weird. Lupin was worried yes but for a minute or two his anger took over and he started yelling at her by saying: Just what were you thinking? you could have died? And  
for what? To became an Animagus? Why...why did you do this? Jessica starting crying, not knowing what to say, her Uncle has never yelled at her, and if she did tell him would he really understand.

Seeing the tears falling from Jessica's eyes, Lupins anger turned into concern and regret and his own voice betrayed him as it cracked and he said I ... I thought I lost you. Sitting back down in the chair next to Jessica's bed, Lupin gently held Jessica's  
hand and said I... I haven't told anyone about this but, I didn't have friends before I went to Hogwarts because of certain reasons but... But than I meant James, Peter, and Sirius.

Jessica had stopped crying and listened closely not saying a word, Jessica had equally never heard of this Sirius and Peter. Having continued with what Lupin was saying he said James no matter how much I pushed them away they just kept coming back, and  
your Mother well Annie said I needed a friend and so she became that friend, her and Lily was the nicest girls I have ever meant.

Lupin stopped talking for a minute and his eyes started to tear up and he said When James, Lily, Annie and Peter died and well Sirius went to Azkaban I ... I thought I was alone I felt almost as if I had nothing to live for anymore, but than Dumbledore  
brought you to me, he said that like me, you were all alone, and at first I didn't even want you I knew I wasn't ready for a kid, but than... But than I looked into your eyes and seen you needed someone anyone, it didn't matter who and I believed  
I was that someone, and from that day on I swore that I would protect you, no matter what.

Jessica never really thought her Uncle was hurting just as much as she was, so truly meaning it Jessica shouted out an apology: I'm so sorry I never meant to make you worry so much and ... and I'm so sorry you've been hurting so much alone I... I always  
thought I was the only one, I ... I honestly just wanted to be a Animagus so ... so that one day, when my dad does come to get me, we will actually have something in common.

Lupin laughed lightly and said Jessica, you and Father have so much in common, you two I swear eats the same and you definitely think the same. Jessica looked at him in a way that said seriously, but said See Uncle if you would have just told me that  
we wouldn't be in this situation, I mean I know you don't like talking about him but, he is my Father and... And you don't have to tell me his name just what he was like and how him and mom came to be and stuff.

Seeing where Jessica was coming from Lupin seen he's been dealing with this, the whole wrong way. Lupin smiled softly and said let's make a deal, you stop doing dangerous stuff and I'll do my best at telling you about your Father. Jessica smiled brightly  
and said You got a deal and I really didn't mean to worry you. Lupin stood up from his chair and said It's alright as long as it doesn't happen again, and how about I go make lunch, while you get dressed in clean clothes. Lupin started walking towards  
the door so Jessica could change and what not.

Just before Lupin was out the door, Jessica had pulled her bed covers down and brought her legs over the side of her bed, having stood up on both feet Jessica went to take that first step forward and all of sudden her vision went black and as she opened  
her eyes everything seemed much closer to the floor than it did before. Jessica having thought that maybe she just tripped over something, tried pushing herself up with her hands but when she went to do that she noticed she didn't have hands instead  
she had fury black paws.

To say that Jessica panicked would be a understatement, she completely freaked out, she started running forward and ran into her wall, not yet having full control over her current situation. Jessica ran over to her full body mirror over by her door and  
seen a black and silver fox staring back at her, it was at that moment she realized she had actually did the Animagus transformation correctly.

Jessica was happy yes but she was also a little scared, she didn't know how to undo this and how it works. Having heard something thump against the wall Lupin looked back over his shoulder and panicked not seeing his niece anywhere. But instead he stared  
down at a black and silver fox with bright blue eyes.

It didn't take Lupin too long to figure it out especially after the fox started running into the mirror, that fox was with out a doubt his Niece Jessica. Having thought the poor girl had enough Lupin leaned down and picked Jessica up and carried her over  
to her bed. Having been picked up Jessica froze and stared up at her Uncle and waited patiently for him to say something.

Jessica's patients ran out and she tried talking asking her Uncle what to do or what happens now. Lupin watched as the small fox kept making high pitched noises like it was trying to talk but was undoubtedly failing. Lupin couldn't help but chuckle and  
said Listen Jessica everything's going to be just fine, and I would also like to congratulate you on successfully completing the Animagus transformation.

Jessica stared up at him and seen that although he was congratulating her, he was also messing with her in a way that he always did. Jessica's eyes turned a dark blue and she moved closer to him and bit his middle finger, Lupin jumped up and away from  
her, now getting the fact that she was probably scared and confused and definitely needed his help. Lupin sat back down and started patting Jessica on her head, and said Look I know this is new and you technically asked for it but there's nothing  
to be afraid of, being able to be a Animagus is a amazing thing to be, plus I think a fox definitely suits you, but listen carefully Jessica it's very important that you can't tell anyone about this.

Even as a fox Jessica could make a confused face and upon seeing her confused look Lupin figured he should explain further, Lupin stopped patting Jessica's head and said Well if anyone foundout not only would you get in trouble for using magic outside  
of school but you would also get in trouble with the ministry of magic for not being a register Animagus, and well not many people know where your actually at.

Jessica didn't exactly know what that was supposed to mean, not many people knew where she was? but she nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to be taken away from her Uncle. Jessica still didn't know how to change back and as if Lupin could read  
her mind Lupin said And Jessica if you want to turn back into your human form, you have to focus mainly on that and nothing else, later on it will be a second nature to you but now for the time being your have to get used to it.

Lupin got up and off the bed and said Well I'm gonna go make lunch, take your time. And with that Lupin left leaving Jessica to sit there wondering what to do. To Jessica it was like learning to walk again, she stared down at the floor from her bed and  
counted to three than jumped off her bed. The landing needed work but she could walk normally now. Jessica walked over to her mirror and stared at herself, Jessica actually thought she looked rather pretty, her head was black and it went silver as  
it went down towards her tail.

The silence in her room was interrupted by her stomach that was growling loudly. Jessica figured it was time to transform back into her human form, Jessica focused mainly on turning back but nothing happened. Jessica did as her Uncle said but nothing  
was happening, what if Jessica never turned back, than she would never see Fred and George again or never met her Father. Jessica focused mainly on turning human again, closing her eyes tightly Jessica felt as her body transformed back into her human  
form.

After quickly getting dressed in a black skirt with black leggings and a baggy hoodie, with a pair of old converse shoes, Jessica ran down the stairs and seen her Uncle filling two bowls with what looked to be cheesy potato soup. Upon hearing his Niece,  
Lupin looked up and seen Jessica fully dressed and back to being a human. Lupin knew she could do it, Jessica was a extremely smart witch. Lupin sat down in his chair at the table and said I thought you would be hungry so I made extra.

Jessica sat down and said Yeah apparently when you mess with time, it makes you hungry. Lupin chuckled and said Yes well you did make your body a whole month older than your mind so I guess your gonna be eating a lot for a couple days. Jessica ate 2 bowls  
of soup and 4 pieces of toast and was working on her next bowl when for some reason Lupin had this sudden urge to look up at the clock. The clock showed it was 12:45 in the afternoon, and for some reason Lupin thought of his friend, Albus Dumbledore.

And than it hit him, today Jessica was supposed to be going back to Hogwarts, she was supposed to at the train station by now. Lupin jumped up from his chair, making Jessica jump in surprise and damping her soup in the process, Jessica looked at him and  
asked What's wrong? Not having time to answer Lupin ran up the stairs and into Jessica's room, Not worrying much about it Jessica sat at the table and ate her soup. Lupin grabbed Jessica's Hogwarts trunk and ran down the stairs with it.

Jessica was still eating her soup when her Uncle came down the stairs and said Jessica we have to get you to the train station now, your train for Hogwarts leaves in 10 minutes. Jessica jumped up from her chair and ran over to her Uncle, having grabbed  
onto Lupins arm the two of them transported to the train station by using the Apparition. Lupin told her to start running towards the 9 and 3 quarters platform, as soon as Jessica was on the other side of the platform she seen all the families waving  
to their kids.

Jessica jumped as she was pulled into a pair of arms from behind and having seen it was her Uncle Jessica hugged him back as best as she could and said I love you Uncle I'll write to you every week I promise. Lupin chuckled and said I love you too and  
I know you will, now go hurry up. As Lupin said that he pushed Jessica forward and helped her onto the train and not a minute sooner the doors all closed. Jessica leaned against it and caught her breath, she waited patiently for all the kids to leave  
the hallway, so she could get though without so much hassle.

Now walking through the empty hallway Jessica looked around for the two boys that stayed on her mind all Christmas break, having found them in the fifth compartment from the back. Jessica knocked on the open door and waited for them to look at her, Fred  
and George jumped up and grabbed her into a rib crashing hug and said We've missed you. Jessica was quite surprised that someone other than her Uncle missed her and was incredibly happy that they did. after finally letting her go Fred and George picked  
up her trunk and sat it on the over carriage above the seats, Jessica sat down in the other seat and looked at the two as they stood in front of her.

After a minute or two of staring Fred and George finally said something and that something was: Somethings different about you. Jessica eyes went wide as she was surprised once again by the two boys standing in front of her. Jessica hasn't even said one  
word and she swore they already knew. Jessica smiled and said I'm not different at all you two are just imagining things. Fred and George was about to comment on it more but Jessica grabbed their hands and pulled them down onto the seat on either  
side of her.

All three of them all had the same thought about how right it felt to be back together. On the way to Hogwarts Jessica, Fred and George all talked about what they got for Christmas and what they did over Christmas break. Although Jessica did have to keep  
a few things out. Sooner than later the train reached Hogwarts and the three of them was ready to take on the rest of their school year head on.

Sorry I haven't updated. School is starting and I'm a senior and it sucks! And if anyone would tell me, my book doesn't completely suck that would be awesome! Thank you.

Review, favorite, and follow.


	10. Pulling Pranks And Pulling At The Heart

I OWN NOTHING!

The first week back at Hogwarts was extremely difficult especially for Jessica. Jessica had to keep telling Fred and George to study and helping them wasn't easy either. January and March came and gone and so it was the last day of March, and the day  
before Fred and George's birthday, April 1st or other wise known as April fools day.

Jessica personally thought the day fit them perfectly especially since they were always pulling pranks on people, the said people were mainly the Slytherin students. Jessica, Fred and George was all three eating dinner in the great hall. Fred leaned over  
the table and gave a look to George, which Jessica of course seen and from the look of his look it obviously meant something. Jessica raised her eyebrow at George in question and asked Is there something you would like to say?

George gave a nervous laugh and said Well sort of, you see me and Freddie here just wanted you to know. George lost track of words and sat there opening and closing his mouth, so Fred thought he would help his poor brother out by saying: Me and Georgie  
just thought we would tell you the only present we want from you is well you. Jessica's normally pale and rather white looking face had a sudden rosy red blush on it. Jessica may have been 12 but she wasn't as innocent as she plays on and back in  
February around Valentine's Day, some of her classmates was talking about how her Fred and George would make a cute couple.

Seeing the sudden confusion and blushful state Jessica was in George decided it would probably be best to clean up how his brother so shamelessly said that, by saying: What Fred was trying to say is that we want you to help us pull pranks on the whole  
school even the teachers, all night long. Jessica didn't know what shot though her but something did and for a second there she thought maybe it was disappointed.

Jessica smiled brightly at them deciding to forget about that feeling and said of course I will help you just not with the teachers. Fred and George both let out child like whines and asked But why? Jessica looked up at the tables where all the teachers  
were sitting and said Because I want to see my last year of Hogwarts and professor Snape would definitely kill us. Fred and George smiled innocently at Jessica and said He would but only if we get caught, besides think about it if we pull this off  
we will go down in history for being the first, first years to ever prank the teachers.

Jessica could see they really wanted to do this but she also saw a down fall in their plan and asked Just how are people gonna know you two did it without the teachers knowing and us getting in trouble? Fred and George smiled almost evilly and George  
said Well you see we already thought about that. Fred nodded his head and asked Do you remember when we came back from Christmas break and we had those powder bombs?

Jessica nodded her head yes, definitely remembering them especially since the three of them threw a whole bunch of them in the Slytherin's common room, and they were of course red and gold. Having continued with what Fred was saying George said we've  
been showing them off to the entire school. Fred smiled proudly and said we've been planning this for a long time. Jessica looked at the two and rolled her eyes and said Fine but if we get caught I'm making you two drink goblin piss. Fred and George  
looked at her surprised she swore like that, and was also grossed out about that.

Fred and George both nodded their heads and said Deal. Jessica smiled happy they agreed but some how knew deep down she was gonna help them no matter what even if she knew she was gonna get in trouble. As dinner ended the three made their way to the Gryffindor  
common room where they sat and talked to Lee Jordan who they invited to help them and was gonna help but thought better of it and decided against it but said he would spread the word about what they did. Sooner than later the first years was sent  
off to bed, Jessica, Fred and George waited patiently in their beds still in their school robes.

3 hours later Jessica heard her door slowly open and seen Fred and George standing there waving her over which she did by quietly walking out of her room and down to the common room. Jessica smiled in excitement and realized that since she meant them  
she would often smile like this around them. Jessica, Fred and George made their way to their first stop, and that was the Hogwart's kitchen. Jessica, Fred and George found the Hogwart's kitchen by accident actually, they were out late one night and  
had been using the Marauder's Map that Fred and George found in Filch's office when they were setting off a Dungbomb in there, although finding out the entrance was difficult Jessica had eventually figured it out.

So walking down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff basement, the three of them stopped at a painting of a bowl of fruit which one such fruit is a pear. If one tickles the pear, it will squirm, laugh, and then transform into a green door-knob, hence  
revealing the doorway. So knowing what to do Jessica opened the entrance and they all walked in, finding it completely empty and rather dark Jessica took out her wand and while waving it gently said Lumos. As Jessica said that the end of her wand  
acted as a small light.

Having walked over to every table but the Gryffindor table Jessica, Fred and George purred some zit potions and color changing potions in their ingredients that would be used to prepare their breakfast in the morning. After Fred and George thought that  
the food had enough they dragged Jessica off to the study hall where they continued to boobie trap the whole hall with countless things from simple tracks to cutting the legs on the chairs, and putting glue filled bombs and feathers on top of the  
shelves.

As the three hit classroom after classroom they finally made their way to The potions room where if caught by Professor Snape they would surely meet their deaths, which by him would probably by a very slow and painful death. Jessica tried to convince  
them to skip the potion room but as they walked in she found herself following them even if she tried telling herself not to.

They were placing color bombs, dungbombs, and anything else they had left. Everything was going exactly as planned until for some reason Jessica had the urge to look at the Marauder's Map, and it was a good thing she did because it gave them just enough  
time to hide between the desks from Professor Snape. Jessica had grabbed the back of their robes and pulled them down and quietly said Professor Snape.

Jessica, Fred and George was all on their knees crawling towards the doorway for their exit as Professor Snape walked into the classroom. Jessica being in the front was struggling with her robes as she was crawling and decided to move them to her side,  
as she did that her skirt moved up and uncovered her white with pink hearts panties or underwear, whichever you prefer to call them.

Fred who had been right behind her, froze up after seeing the small white with pink hearts garment. Fred and George had heard stories and stuff about the magical powers the bra and panties would have on boys like them, of course like his twin brother  
however Fred did not believe them. But yet why was he frozen not being able to speak or move? All Fred could do was stare right at them, he could equally feel his face heating up as he knew it was probably a rosy red color now.

Fred honestly didn't know why he was staring at them, maybe it was the fact that they were the first pair of girls panties he's ever seen besides he's sister's. Maybe it was the fact that the said panties belonged to the very girl that never left  
his mind for some odd reason. Fred didn't even tell George about her being on his mind all the time, why? Well he didn't know? Fred was interrupted from his thoughts and probably knocked out of his daze by George who was gently trying to get past  
him since he wasn't moving.

Like Fred, George froze up upon seeing Jessica's panties, George's face turned to a rosy red matching his twin brothers. George couldn't believe his brother was staring at them well without him that is. George tried to focus on the matter of not getting  
caught by Professor Snape, but found that it was a hard job. George honestly didn't see what was so great about bras and panties that was until now anyway. George wondered why he couldn't look away and took every inch of the white panties in his mind  
even to every pink little heart.

Fred and George both jumped and was surprised even with themselves that they didn't scream as Jessica turned around and leaned in between the two boys and said I have a plan that might work but we are gonna have to run like bloody hell if we wanna make  
it. Fred and George was both glad it was rather dark in the room hoping Jessica couldn't see their faces and for the fact that Jessica couldn't hear their heart beats from there.

Fred and George nodded their heads and listened carefully to her plan, not wanting to mess it up. Apparently they were gonna crawl over to the door and Jessica was gonna use a spell called Rictusempra a Tickling Charm; that causes an extreme tickling  
sensation that disables the victim, on Professor Snape and since Fred and George didn't finish preparing their tricks they were gonna set them off now and they would make their get away.

As Jessica's plan went into action they crawled to the door and at the count of three they jumped up and as Jessica screamed Rictusempra and shot the spell at Professor Snape, Fred and George shot off their pranks and the three of them ran out of the  
potions room and towards the Gryffindor common room, Jessica looked back to see if Professor Snape was behind them but instead seen a sight she would never forget. That sight being Fred and George smiling brightly as they were running, to Jessica  
it looked like their smiles reached all the way to their eyes which in the lightly lit hallways looked like they shined with stars in their eyes.

The three ran straight into their dorms and straight into bed not wanting to take the chance of getting caught at all. The next morning Fred and George woke up and couldn't stop themselves from smiling feeling completely satisfied, they seen Lee had already  
went to the great hall to eat breakfast and was on their way out the door when George noticed a letter on his bed stand, walking back over George picked it up and Fred read that it was for the both of them.

Upon opening the letter it said:  
Happy Birthday Fred and George!  
Dear Fred and George upon becoming your friend I have changed in so many great ways and I must thank you for that. I know I'm not the best person to be around, especially since it's hard for me to open up to people, well it was hard until I meant you  
two. I don't know what the future holds but I hope I can continue to be in both of your futures. I know it's not much but you know that girl I sit next to in potions Mallory Bunyan, well I asked her to take a photo of us together and she did I personally  
love it and I know it's lame but I hope you like it. I hope you two both accept this as my present to you and I wish you two the best. Love Your Friend Jessica Lockheart.

After Fred and George finished reading the letter they noticed the photo of them, they were all three eating in the great hall. Jessica was of course in the middle of them and they were all three smiling, it equally looked like they were laughing about  
something. Fred and George smiled and at the same time said She's the best. Fred and George looked at each other surprised and Fred and George's faces both turned into a more serious face and once again at the same time Fred and George said  
I have a question?

It was the same question they both were thinking about, it was something they've been meaning to ask each other but somehow just couldn't. So on the count of three they both asked the same question. And that question was: Do you like Jessica? The two  
boys stared at each other shocked and George being the first one to speak said I think I do Fred, but I'm only 12 so what do I know? Fred nodded his head in agreement and said I feel the same.

The two shared a rather odd silence as they walked down to the great hall for breakfast, Fred looked at George and said I want to be in her future Georgie and... and I want you there too. Hearing this calmed down a storm that was in George's heart not  
knowing if a girl can turn him on his best friend and twin brother. George laughed feeling a weight being taken off his chest and said Me too Freddie, me too. As the two ran into the great hall to find the girl that was always on their minds. They  
sure didn't know it than but 5 years from now would they actually amit it to her that they loved her.

I would just like to again thank Awkwardrules for reviewing this story it seriously makes me happy to know that my writing isn't complete crap. And LOL boys and panties! I also think George is the more mature one.

Review, favorite, and follow.


	11. A Accidental Place And Hopeful Thinking

I OWN NOTHING!

April and May went by in a blur and so it was the third week in June and the last day of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Jessica had finished her first school year at the head of all her classes, and had helped Fred and George get good decant  
grades too. Jessica, Fred and George hasn't left each other's sides for the last week of school and was at this moment still together eating breakfast.

Lee Jordan had been across from them talking about what him and his family had planned for the summer, Fred and George had apparently nothing planned so far for the summer and neither did Jessica and her Uncle. Jessica's said Uncle was extremely happy  
she was gonna be home for the summer having missed her deeply. There was a train due for them to take home after lunch so the students had plenty of time to pack.

Jessica, Fred and George had packed as soon as they were done with breakfast so they could have 3 hours to ran around and mess with the Slytherins students. Having been running away from some of the said Slytherin students, Jessica, Fred and George had  
found themselves in a part of the castle they didn't recognize. They knew they were on the first floor or at least they thought they were.

They would have pulled out the Marauder's Map but George put it in his trunk so he wouldn't forget it and leave it behind. They walked around a little more and rounded a few more corners before they came to a stop at that the end of the hall where there  
was a doorway that had no door. They looked in, to find a beautiful flower garden inside, Jessica looked in amazement finding the whole room breathtaking. Even Fred and George thought the room was truly beautiful although they wasn't going to amit  
that to anyone.

The three walked around the room looking some more and find a picture hanging high on the wall. Jessica of course knew who it was, Fred and George looked at the picture and at the same time asked Isn't that Rowena Ravenclaw ? Jessica nodded her head yes  
and was proud of the two for knowing that, even though they got low grades in history of magic. While looking around the room Jessica said This must be her secret garden, she made after her daughter was born.

Jessica, Fred and George all three took a sit down on a set of steps, nether of them said anything for a minute or two until Jessica's eyes turned to a light blueish grey and asked Are you two gonna be friends with me next year? Fred and George blinked  
a few times and chuckled while saying: Of course we are. Jessica looked at them and asked How can you be sure? Fred and George thought about it for a moment before Fred said Your our super cool and smart friend Jessica I don't think you need to worry  
about us leaving you. George nodded his head in agreement and said Yup plus if we stopped being friends with you for some stupid reason I couldn't even think of, our family would kill us especially Bill.

Jessica smiled glad they had no intention on leaving her, Jessica's eyes turned back to a bright blue and asked Do you two mind if we stay here and talk? Fred and George smiled and at the same time said Of course we don't mind. It was quiet again for  
a minute or two before Fred asked the question him and George had been wondering since they've first meant her and that question was: Jessica why does your eyes turn different shades of blue?

Jessica smiled brightly at them and while giggling said It's about time you two asked me that. Fred and George laughed softly and George said Well we didn't want to upset you or have you thinking it was weird to have your eyes change colors. Fred nodded  
his head in agreement and asked So why or how do they do that? Jessica took a minute to think about how she was gonna explain it, but finally came out and said Well you see, I'm kinda a Metamorphmagus but different the only thing that changes is my  
eyes and they do that out of emotions of what I'm feeling, it can get slightly annoying because you can always tell if somethings wrong with me.

Fred and George honestly thought it pretty cool, and so George looked into Jessica's eyes and seen they were bright blue and asked so your happy now? Jessica giggled and said Yes of course I am, I'm with you guys. Fred and George tried their hardest not  
to blush and they halfway succeeded and Fred asked So how about when your sad? Jessica didn't know if she actually wanted to tell them but felt like she actually had to so against her better judgement Jessica said They turn a blueish grey and when  
I'm mad they turn a dark blue almost black.

George was quick at asking another question and asked What is your favorite type of flowers? Jessica giggled at George's excitement and without thinking said Blue roses, although I've only seen them a few times but my Uncle will surprise me with them  
sometimes. Fred thought for sure she was more of a sunflower girl, but then again what did the blue rose stand for again? Deciding that he just needed to know Fred looked at Jessica and asked Jessica what does the blue rose stand for?

Jessica smiled and said The blue rose means mystery, An appreciation for the enigmatic, the inexplicable is expressed by the blue rose. A tantalizing vision that cannot be totally pinned down, a mystery that cannot be fully unraveled is the blue rose.  
A person who receives the blue rose is the subject of much speculation and thought. A complex personality that does not allow easy interpretation is what the blue rose indicates. Another meaning of the blue rose is that it symbolizes the impossible,  
or the unattainable. Since the blue rose itself is a rarity in nature, it stands for something that is hardly within one's grasp, an object that seems too difficult to be achieved. Thus the blue rose is admired and revered as an unrealizable dream.

Fred and George thought for sure that was the longest Jessica has ever spoke for, they equally thought that somehow the blue rose fitted Jessica perfectly. Deciding to ask a question of her own Jessica looked too the two boys and asked If you two could  
change anything about your life what would it be? The question itself was rather random and Jessica herself wasn't sure why she asked it, having to take the time to think about it, Fred and George wouldn't change a thing about their lives, their lives  
were pretty good, they had a family that loved them, they were going to school at Hogwarts, and they had Jessica as a friend, so yeah they wouldn't change a thing.

Having found their answer, Fred and George both at the same time said I wouldn't change a thing. Fred and George both laughed at each other in surprise that even without knowing it they were more alike then even they themselves knew. Of course returning  
the question Fred asked Jessica, if she could change anything about her life, what would it be? Jessica stared up at a patch of red roses and really thought about it, if she could actually change something about her life would the out come actually  
change or would He Who Should Not Be Named still come and kill her mother, would her father actually stay and raise her, would she still be close to her Uncle that she loved very dearly, would she still be friends with Fred and George?

Jessica's eyes turned a blueish grey and she said I ... I don't know what I would do. Fred and George both noticed her eyes change and felt like the most stupidest people in the world for asking her that. But Jessica didn't allow them to apologize just  
yet because before they could say anything Jessica bet them to it by saying: But I know one things for sure I wouldn't change meeting you two, your... your just the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Standing up Jessica looked down at Fred and George and before any of them could say another word they were interrupted by Professor Snape who stood at the entrance of the garden. Professor Snape stared down the three students and said You three are lucky  
it's your last day here because if it wasn't you'd be getting detention by me. When they first heard Professor Snape's voice yeah they all jumped and Jessica even yelped in surprised but you know whatever.

Having walked up to Professor Snape they waited patiently for him to talk again, and when he did he said You have a boy named Lee Jordan who was running around complaining about how you three were missing, and the train is close to departing so  
I suggest you three get out of here before your stuck here with me. Not needing to be told twice Jessica, Fred and George took off running down the hall and towards Kingscross train station.

Upon arriving there they seen Lee standing upon his trunk looking around until his eyes locked with Jessica's. Lee jumped down and ran over to them taking Jessica's hand and dragging her off to get on the train, which in process made Fred and George both  
run off after them. Lee had pulled Jessica into a empty train compartment and waited patiently for the twins to arrive and when they did Fred grabbed Jessica's shoulders and in a protective matter said Jeez Lee your lucky you didn't pull her arm off,  
what's wrong with you?

Lee sat down and in a matter of factly way asked or more said Well how else was I supposed to get your attention? Jessica looked at them confused as to why Lee would say that, Fred and George's cheeks was dusted with a light blush at hearing that. And  
for some reason the trunk George was putting up in the over carriage had fallen down and almost hit Lee's toes. Jessica moved over and helped George get it up there before seeing if Lee was alright, which he just told her he was peachy.

As the train started moving Jessica took her seat in between Fred and George and talked to Lee about Quidditch until he had to go find some of his other friends. Jessica stared out the window and just like the last time she left Hogwarts or rather the  
twins she felt like this would be her last time seeing them. The silence was broken by Jessica's stomach that was growling to be feed, Jessica blushed in embarrassment like any other girl would and while giggling said I guess skipping lunch was bad  
for me, I'm so hungry.

Fred and George chuckled and said Lets hit the food cart. With that being said the three of them ran off to find the said food cart, having find it Fred and George put their money together with Jessica's and they brought three arm fulls of snacks. On  
their way back some Hufflepuff students were in Jessica's way and as the polite girl Jessica was she waited even though Fred and George went on without her probably not even noticing she was gone.

Jessica was making her way to the train compartment but unfortunately for her, she crossed paths with 3 Slytherin students that was more than likely in their 2 year if she had to guess, there was a rather tall one who stood in Jessica's way and said Why  
thank you, you really shouldn't have. As he said that he went to grab some of Jessica's snacks, Jessica stepped back and said I really wouldn't if I were you. Taking a step closer to her the Slytherin boy said Oh yeah, why because you took on 3, 5th  
years, well I'm not scared of you, or your little Weasley boyfriends.

Jessica seriously hated Slytherin boys because honestly so far it's just been the boys that messed with her, Jessica let out a breath out of irritation and dropped her snacks on the floor and quickly grabbed her wand out of her pocket from her robes,  
Jessica was seriously gonna let them have it but then she heard a voice from behind them say: What is with Slytherin students those days? Is betting up on first years let alone girls really in this year?

Jessica actually didn't know who he was, but if he was gonna stop them from bothering her then this guy was more then welcomed to speak. The boy who was gonna take Jessica's candy turned to him and more said then asked Do you really think we're scared  
of you Oliver Wood? This Oliver kid had brown hair that was cut kinda short but still long enough to touch his ears, he was kinda tall for his age and was still in his robes. Oliver shook his head no and said Well of me, probably not, but me and Jessica  
together, then you really should be. The Slytherin boys actually used their brains for once because they turned to Jessica and said I will see you next year Lockheart.

The three boys walked down the hall and into a train compartment, Jessica put her wand away and got down on her knee to pick up her snacks, Oliver leaned down and helped her while asking Are you ok, they didn't hurt you did they? Jessica could hear the  
pure concern in Oliver's voice and was kinda surprised especially since she didn't even know this boy. Not wanting to make the boy worry anymore Jessica answered him by saying: Yeah I'm fine and thank you, umm I'm Jessica Lockheart it's a pleasure  
to meet you.

Jessica was still nervous and awkward around people but this boy was ok, and he was in Gryffindor after all. Oliver would have shook her hand but her arms was filled with candy and snacks, so he just stood in front of her and said The pleasures  
mine and I'm Oliver Wood, I'm a 3 year. Jessica smiled sweetly up at him and waited patiently for him to move but for a minute he just stared down at her, to Jessica he looked kinda frozen but he most of stepped out of it because he jumped out of  
her way and quite loudly said Sorry I umm zoomed out there.

Jessica giggled at his odd behavior and started walking down the hallway, Oliver started walking next to her and like there was a reason for walking with her explained it to her by saying: I just thought I should excourt you to your compartment, you know  
just in case you run into some more Slytherin students. Jessica couldn't help but giggle at Oliver's awkward and slightly nervous behavior she even thought it was somewhat ... cute?

Jessica blushed at her own thoughts and looked down at her arm full of snacks and said Well thank you and thank you again for earlier. Oliver smiled brightly and said Anytime Lockheart. Jessica looked at Oliver and said Please just call me Jessica. Jessica  
couldn't see what flushed in Oliver's eyes but something definitely did and rather shyly he said Ok well you can just call me Oliver then. Jessica stopped in front of the compartment door that her Fred and George was sharing and went to open it, but  
it had already begun to open and to Jessica's surprise out came a Fred and his head came in contact with hers.

As Jessica and Fred hit the floor, the snacks in Jessica's arms went flying though the air and landed all over the floor, Jessica and Fred moaned in pain as George and Oliver started freaking out and asking if she was ok. Fred get up and brushed himself  
off and said No, no one worry I'm fine, totally peachy. At hearing this Jessica couldn't help but laugh and which signed she was ok, Oliver helped her up and sat her down on the compartment seat and asked if she was ok again.

Jessica nodded her head yes and said I'm fine believe me, although Fred does have a hard head apparently. They all laughed at that and now realizing who was in the train compartment with them George pointed at Oliver and said Your Oliver Woods, I heard  
your gonna be the captain for next years Quidditch team. Jessica stared up at Oliver and wondered if it was true and waited for his answer, which was: Well I'm hoping to be captain I love Quidditch with a deep passion.

Seeing that it was time for Oliver to leave he turned to Jessica and said Well I hope to see you guys around. They all three gave their goodbyes and with that Oliver left the compartment and Fred and George sat on either side of Jessica. They sat and  
ate some of their snacks that George had to pick up off the floor in silence before Fred and George at the same time looked at Jessica and asked What was Oliver Wood doing with you anyway?

Jessica wasn't sure but it almost sounded like they were jealous? Jessica popped another chocolate covered pretzel in her mouth before answering them by saying: Well you see after you two ran off I was stuck behind some slow Hufflepuffs and then I ran  
into some Slytherin students and they thought it would be nice to annoy me by taking some of my stuff, but then Oliver came along and well kinda saved me.

Jessica didn't know it herself but she was blushing and even if she was talking about another boy Fred and George couldn't help but think she looked absolutely adorable. Jessica looked to Fred and George and asked What? Is something wrong? Fred and George  
shook their heads no and George said No nothing's wrong. They soon started a conversation about Quidditch and trying out for the Quidditch team next year, but Jessica dozed off and fell asleep. Fred felt Jessica's whole weight of her head drop on  
to his shoulder and stopped talking, George smiled and thought Jessica looked adorable the way she was sleeping.

As much as they didn't want to Fred and George had to wake Jessica up to change out of her robes since they were 5 minutes away from the train station, which was harder then it normally was. Jessica actually hit Fred in the face and kicked George in his  
leg which was dangerously close to his private center. Upon waking up Jessica of course apologized to Fred and George and changed into her normal clothes which was a black skirt and a half shirt that was blue and said Wild Thing on it, that equally  
had a under shirt under it and a pair of converse shoes to go with it.

Fred and George were wearing pain brown pants and red shirts with golden stripes on them, with what Jessica amused was dress shoes to go with them. Upon arriving at the train station Jessica, Fred and George all jumped off the train and got to say goodbye  
to Lee before he left with his parents to go home. It of course wasn't long before the three kids was spotted by the Weasley family which was only Molly, Ron, and Ginny this time.

Jessica was pulled into a big hug by Molly and was congratulated on finishing her first year at Hogwarts at the top of her classes, Ron and Ginny even congratulated her. After Molly was done hugging her, she reached into her bag and pulled out a little  
tin can that was red and had a golden ribbon wrapped around it, Molly handed the tin can to Jessica and said Here you go dear, i hope you like them and I know you will appreciate all the hard work I put into them.

Jessica opened the tin can and seen there was chocolate chip cookies inside, Jessica smiled brightly up at Molly and hugged her again and said Thank you so much, chocolate chip cookies are my favorite cookies ever. Molly smiled sweetly down at Jessica  
and said Your welcome my dear, now are you meeting up with your Uncle again? Jessica should've seen that coming and said Yes but I can get there on my own I don't wanna waste your time on me Molly.

Molly shook her head in denial and said Now that's nonsense dear you can't waste it if I offer it to you. And so after waiting for Percy to meet up with them, Jessica and the Weasley family made their way to the cafe on the corner where Jessica was to  
meet her Uncle at. Upon arriving they all said their goodbyes but Jessica was once again stuck at Fred and George, not wanting to say goodbye. This time seeing that Jessica was having a tough time at saying goodbye to them, Fred and George looked  
at each other and then back at Jessica and grabbed her in a surprise hug that caught her off guard before Fred said Come on Jessica it's gonna be ok. Adding his own words George said Yup pretty soon schools gonna start and your gonna be wishing we  
were far, far away from you. Jessica giggled lightly at their small and awkward attempt at saying goodbye.

And so hugging them back just as tight Jessica said I'll miss you two so much. Fred and George squeezed her tighter and said We'll miss you more. Not being able to take much more of it Jessica turned towards the door and pushed her cart with all her belongings  
on it into the small cafe to wait for her uncle. Upon entering the cafe Jessica sat down at a table for two and ordered a cup of tea with what money she had left from buying all those snacks on the train earlier. The wait for her Uncle was shorter  
then she expected in fact she didn't even have time to finish her cup of tea.

Lupin grabbed Jessica into a big loving hug and said I've missed you so so much Jessica. Jessica hugged her Uncle back just as tight and said I've missed you too Uncle. Lupin let Jessica go and looked at her cart making sure she got everything and asked  
Are you ready to go home? Jessica didn't have to think twice, she was exhausted physically and mentally and so her answer was rather short, Jessica grabbed ahold of her cart and said Of course I am.

That night after Lupin had cooked all of Jessica's favorite meals and the two had caught up on what had happened in each other's life's, Jessica was laying in bed and couldn't help but think about how her second year at Hogwarts was gonna go, surely it  
would have to be better then her first year, and hopefully the Slytherin students would be nicer too. But the one thought that lingered in Jessica's head the most was, is Fred and George still gonna be close to her like they were this year or would  
they drift apart like she feared?

I would like to thank Silvia Frovel and Soapandapples for reviewing it means so much to me to hear that someone likes my story! And I just want everyone to know with school started I might take longer to update on my story but don't worry I have one friend  
and I bearly see her so I should update normally.

Review, favorite and follow.


	12. Uncertainty

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It took Jessica 10 tries to write one simple little letter and of course a lot of teasing from her Uncle. It had been only 2 days since Jessica last seen Fred and George and she was already missing them. So having gave the letter to Chole, her owl flew  
off out the window and towards the Weasley's house. The letter itself was easy and simple having it said:  
Dear Fred and George.  
How are you two and your family doing? I bet you are enjoying the extra sleep, I know I am. My first night back, my Uncle made me all of my favorite foods it was amazing! Me and my Uncle is doing fine by the way.

Love Your Friend Jessica.  
Ps Chole likes sweet things so if you give her something,she will probably like you more.

So for the next few days Jessica waited and waited until she got a letter back and upon Chole returning Jessica ran wildly though the small cottage and towards her Uncle who had Chole on his left hand/arm and a letter from the Weasley twins in the other.  
Of course from seeing Jessica check three times a day if Chole had returned Lupin knew she was gonna be extremely excited about receiving a letter back.

Jessica stood in front of her Uncle and waited patiently for him to hand her the letter. Lupin chuckled lightly and gave her the letter, Lupin turned and walked away into the living room where Jessica had placed Chloe's birdcage. As Lupin was walking  
away he could hear the paper of the envelope being torn apart out of excitement.

Upon opening the letter it said:  
Dear Jessica.  
We are glad to hear you and Uncle are doing good. All of the Weasley family is doing good as well. Fred slept for most of the day, the first day back.( there was a big G above that part and Jessica could tell that was written by George). We gave Chole  
a cookie and she couldn't keep herself off of George, it was most amusing.( there was a big F above that part and Jessica could tell that it was written by Fred ). We were wondering can you bake or cook?

Love your friends Fred and George.

Jessica giggled in excitement and ran upstairs to her room where she started her letter in reply. And so day after day Jessica, Fred and George learned a lot about each other. As the letters got longer, the day's got shorter and soon it was the week before  
Jessica, Fred and George would go back to school at Hogwarts.

Of course upon receiving the first letter from Jessica, Fred and George both screamed in excitement and ran through the house. They opened it just excitedly too. Receiving odd looks from the rest of their family who seat at the table eating breakfast.  
Having came out and told each other about the small and unsure feelings that they had for their small, blue eyed, and extremely smart friend. Fred and George found it easier talking to each other about her, of course at first talking about her around  
their family was sweet but as they talked about her more and more it became some what annoying.

Fred and George of course kept their true feelings for Jessica away from their family, simply knowing that they would pick on them and let alone the fact that they didn't even know what their feelings were. Fred and George kept every letter they received  
from Jessica, the two not being able to throw them away and since they were embarrassed for having them they kept them in a shoe box under George's bed.

Fred and George would sometimes find themselves talking about Jessica and they wouldn't even know how she even came up in the conversation. The said conversation would go from her dirty blonde hair that was soft and smelled of vanilla and honey. From  
Jessica's hair the conversation would go to her beautiful blue eyes that just amazed them when they changed colors. From Jessica's eyes the conversation would turn to how smart she was or the fact that she was rather smaller than most girls  
her age and they often wondered if she would get taller perhaps.

No matter what the conversation was about Fred and George just loved talking about her. Fred and George was outside running away from their mother who they had yet again had gotten on her nerves. They had made it to the center of the small area of woods  
on their families land. Fred and George was still laughing about their mother being unamused when George looked up at a tree and seen a small tree house built up in a tree. George grabbed Fred's attention by pointing up at it.

Fred look up at it and more said then asked Wow hey Georgie wanna go for a climb? Having ran over to the tree Fred looked for a rope or something and found nothing. George who had been right behind him moved in front of him and took out his wand and more  
said then asked Oh Freddie remember that time Jessica made us read that book of spells drone the library.

Fred nodded his head yes and said Yeah it's rather useful knowing spells we haven't learned yet in school. George waved his wand and said Incarcerous. As George said long pieces of rope shoutout of his wand and went up to the small tree house and tied  
on to it as the rest of the rope moved together and made a rope ladder. Fred smiled proudly at his brother and said That was bloody amazing. George chuckled and said Well thank you. George started climbing up the newly made ladder and Fred followed  
him up it closely from behind.

When George reached the top of the rope he looked inside the tree house and seen it had a door that was obviously left open, a small window that was so dirty George could bearly see though it, and a whole lot of green vines growing inside of it. Having  
took a look for safety reasons, George climbed up and into the small tree house. George moved aside and helped Fred up in it's well, Fred looked around and found some small writing on the wall with the window in it. George went over and looked  
closely and read it out loud saying: William Arthur Bill Weasley, and Charles Charlie Weasley.

Fred looked around the tree house again and said I didn't know they had a tree house. George stared at the writing and said Yeah me either. Fred smiled as a idea came to his head and he more said then asked Georgie my brother how about we use this tree  
house as our work place for our pranks and experiments? George turned and looked at Fred and said Freddie that's great idea, but we'll have to clean it up a bit. Fred nodded his head in agreement and said Yes, Yes we will.

It didn't take them long before they had it all cleaned up, with the window all shiny so you could actually see though it and the vines all out and some small holes fixed. Fred and George had moved all their pranking stuff, all their current experiments  
and their shoe box full of letters. As the time went by it was the they would be returning to Hogwarts. The two said boys was up in the tree house working on a hard candy that would make you feel sick like you had the flu.

Just like any other time Jessica suddenly turned up in the conversation. Fred was reading the last results of the last experiment they had done, and suddenly had the urge to say: Jessica has a pretty voice. George chuckled but agreed with him by saying:  
Yes, yes she does Freddie. Jessica popped up in George's head having remembered her every feature, George smiled fondly loving the pure thought of her. Seeing the look on his brothers face Fred couldn't help but wonder if these feelings they had for  
Jessica would always feel like this.

It was as if Fred's uncertainty was contagious because George looked over at Fred and asked Do you think Jessica is still gonna like us this year, I mean what if she makes new friends, what if she meets someone more popular, smarter or richer than us?  
Fred and George both turned on their backs and stared up at the ceiling, a unwanted silence broke out between the two boys as they thought about all the worst possible ways Jessica would stop being their friend.

Their thoughts was suddenly broken by a small voice that they knew all too well. The voice said Fred, George get down here it's time to leave for Diagon Alley. The voice itself belonged to their little brother Ron who by next year will be joining them  
to the magical school of Hogwarts. Fred and George both got to their feet and as if feeling like Fred had to calm not just George down but himself too. Fred looked at George and said Georgie I don't think Jessica will just leave us and stop  
being our friend.

George smiled and said Your right Freddie, maybe we'll just over thinking this, there's nothing to be worried about. Having felt much more confident about their relationship with the girl the two boys grabbed anything they thought they needed and ran  
to their house before their mother choked them for making them late. As the Weasley family left their home and took off for Diagon Alley, Fred and George became even more nervous and excited to see Jessica, especially after all their uncertain thoughts  
about their friendship.

Well that's it. Sorry if it's short and I'm so so sorry for taking forever to update I've been so busy with school.

Review, favorite, and follow.


	13. New Feelings and Together Again

I OWN NOTHING! 

* * *

Lupin literally had to pull Jessica out of bed. She was so excited the night before, having stayed up all night packing her trunk and making sure she didn't leave anything important behind. Lupin had let her sleep in longer than he intended to. So having  
made Jessica a breakfast sandwich that had eggs, bacon and cheese in it, Lupin used the Apparition and transported them to Diagon Alley.

It felt like hours before Lupin and Jessica had finished getting everything Jessica had needed for her new school year. while in reality it had only been two hours which was still longer than Lupin would have wanted since Jessica's train left in 20 minutes.  
Lupin often wondered how he always managed to be late? He was never like this before Jessica had came into his life but than again that is what happens when you become a Parent or Uncle.

Having just enough time to stop for a sandwich. Lupin had managed to get Jessica to the train station and boarding the train and still had 5 minutes to spare. Having gave her stuff to a guy to put on the train Jessica was starring up at her Uncle knowing  
it was time to say goodbye. Lupin smiled reassuringly and said Come on I know you hate saying goodbye but it's not like your never gonna see me again.

Jessica laughed and said I know that but. I don't know? I just love you so much Uncle. As the last words left her lips Jessica jumped up and hugged Lupin. Lupin hugged her just as tightly and said Now you listen closely. Your gonna go to Hogwarts. Your  
gonna do an amazing job at getting perfect grades. And your gonna have a fantastic time with Fred and George. And hopefully your even make new friends.

Jessica nodded her head in confidence trying to believe every word her Uncle said. Letting Jessica go Lupin gently pushed her towards the train and helped her with putting her trunk on the train. Jessica pushed back and in between some of the kids and  
made her way the train windows. Jessica stared down at her Uncle and waved happily at him. Just like her first year Jessica and Lupin waved goodbye together until they couldn't see each other no more.

Jessica moved though the crowd of students and looked around for her trunk that she left behind to wave goodbye to her Uncle. Having found it with hands holding the handle and dragging it off towards a train compartment. Jessica couldn't believe someone  
actually took her trunk. Just who dose that? Especially on the first day. Having marched right up to the compartment door. While opening the door and pulling out her wand Jessica was ready to take on anybody who came in her way between her and her  
trunk.

Upon opening the door of the compartment. Jessica seen the person who took her trunk, and it was no other then Lee Jordan and standing beside him on either side was Fred and George Weasley. Jessica put her wand away and jumped on the three of them pulling  
them down into a rib crashing hug. They were honestly surprised as Jessica jumped onto them, they actually stumbled back and down to the floor of the train's compartment.

Fred and George both felt their hearts stop as they held Jessica tightly even though it was a little odd having Lee in the middle of them. Even if Lee was there it didn't change the fact that Jessica, Fred and George all let out a breath that almost felt  
like they were holding all summer. Lee struggled up against Jessica and broke up the hug while saying: Jessica I'm so happy to see you. Lee pointed his thumbs over at Fred and George and said Now theses two can finally shut up about you.

Jessica looked over at them and raised a eyebrow in confusion and asked What does he mean by that? George get up off the floor and grabbed Jessica into another hug and said I've missed you Jessica. Having followed his brother's actions Fred grabbed her  
just as George let her go and said I've missed you more. Jessica smiled brightly back at them and said I've missed you guys too.

Having put Jessica's trunk up over the over carriage Lee grabbed Jessica out of Fred's arms and hugged her while saying: I am truly happy to see you. I tried sending you letters but my owl just keeps bringing them back to me. Having felt the train start  
to move Fred and George took Jessica's hands and pulled her down in between them. Jessica didn't move her hands from theirs but instead waited to see who moved theirs first.

As Jessica listened to what Lee had done over the summer she noticed that neither of them moved their hands. Jessica moved her eyes from Fred who was on her left to find him looking sideways out the door. Jessica than looked to her right to George who  
was looking out the window. Fred and George would comment lightly on Lee as he talked. Neither of them looking at Jessica or Lee in fear that they would see their faces blushing. Although sadly Fred and George already figured that Lee knew they had  
a somewhat of a little crush on her.

Jessica focused mainly on talking to Lee and hoped that her face wasn't red. Jessica could feel her face was warm. She didn't know why it was its not she was doing anything wrong or shameful. She was just holding her friends hands. Yup that was it nothing  
more. It had been possibly 30 minutes and they were halfway there when Lee had to go back to his actual compartment where he left his trunk to change into his robes.

It was then that Fred and George let go of Jessica's hand leaving the compartment so she could change first. They of course got her trunk down for her before they left. As Jessica changed she thought about how the twins had changed. They looked like they  
got taller which means more short jokes for her. She also noticed that their hair got longer too. But best of all they still seemed to like her so that was all that mattered to her.

As Jessica stepped out dressed in her robes she flashed Fred and George a shining smile. To them that smile made their hearts jump out of their chests. They rushed into the compartment as they felt their faces warming up. Fred and George looked at each  
other and seen they were both blushing. Just so the other would know Fred and George both leaned closely to one another and whispered Your blushing really bad. Fred closed his eyes and whispered I think I really have it bad for her. George nodded  
his head in agreement and whispered Yeah Freddie me too.

Fred and George changed quickly but upon opening the door of the compartment they found that Jessica was gone. They looked to each other in confusion and started walking down the hall in search of their girly friend. If some Slytherin students was messing  
with her on the first day back they were definitely gonna mess them up or at least try.

As Jessica waited for the two boys to change she fixed her hair trying to flatten it out. She was looking into the window trying to use it as a mirror for her hair. Jessica was suddenly bumped into. Looking behind her was a girl that most have been a  
first year. Jessica smiled awkwardly at her trying to come off nice and easy to talk to. The girl smiled nervously at her. Just staring at her, Jessica felt awkward and out of place. But going against the awkward feeling Jessica asked Are you alright?  
The girl shook her head no and said I lost my compartment and I don't know anyone here and I'm... I'm scared.

By than the girl started to lightly cry. Jessica looked around to see if anyone was looking out of panic. Jessica lightly patted her back and said Don't worry I'll help you find it. Jessica started walking the girl down the hall as she whipped away her  
tears. Jessica figured she should ask her if the girl had any family on the train. As Jessica walked she asked So do you have family on the train? The girl shook her head no and said I'm afraid not. I don't have any family on the train this year but  
I think I will next year my cousin Natasha is a pure blood. The girl finally smiled as she talked about her cousin.

Jessica had heard about a Slytherin named Natasha apparently she's a fine piece of work. A total stuck up Slytherin that Natasha was. Hopefully this girl's Natasha was a lot nicer and maybe she would be in Gryffindor as well. The girl started looking  
around the hallway of the train. Jessica looked at her and asked Did you come from this side of the train? The girl smiled big at Jessica and said Yup. Having walked up to a compartment door the girl opened it to see if it was her's. Jessica  
looked up over her shoulder and seen Gryffindor students.

Not saying a word Jessica moved back and pulled the uncertain girl with her. As Jessica was closing the door a hand pulled out and stopped it. Reopening the door one of the Gryffindor students stepped out. At first Jessica was a little uncertain with  
the boy. But after really looking at his face Jessica realized it was Oliver Wood. Oliver gave the two girls a reassuring smile and while looking to Jessica said Lockheart it's good to see you. Jessica gave him a rather awkward smile and said Just  
Jessica remember? Oliver chuckled nervously and said Right. I didn't know if you would still want me to call you that?

Jessica stared up at Oliver and said Of course I do Oliver. Turning her attention back to the reason she was at this side of the train. Jessica looked at the first year girl that was looking into the train compartment's doors. Having caught Oliver's attention,  
Oliver asked Are you looking for the first years? Jessica nodded her head yes and said Yes I'm helping her find some of them so she doesn't get to lost latter on. The said girl moved closer to Jessica. Standing right behind her the said girl  
asked Do you know where they are?

Oliver nodded his head and said I sure do and I would be more than happy to help you. Jessica smiled brightly up at Oliver and cheerfully said Thank you so much Oliver I would really appreciate it. Oliver honestly couldn't stop the blush from burning  
up his face. Oliver started walking ahead of them showing them the way. But mainly hiding his face from Jessica.

Oliver opened three doors before he found the right one. The compartment was filled with first years and they were all girls too. The girl Jessica was helping hugged her softly and said Thank you so much! I hope I'm in the same house as you. The girl  
pulled away from Jessica and said I'm Sabrina Rae I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name earlier. It was rather rude of me. Having been hugged by someone new surprised Jessica. And made her feel uncomfortable but at the same time it was kinda enjoyable.

Jessica waved the comment about her being rude off and instead commented on her name and said I like your name it means Legendary Princess. Sabrina giggled lightly and said Thank you. One of the girls in the compartment was calling Sabrina over. Deciding  
it was time to go Jessica waved goodbye to Sabrina, who happily waved back and left the train compartment closing the door behind her.

Jessica and Oliver walked in silence for awhile before Jessica asked So are you captain of the Quidditch team this year? Oliver smiled innocently and said Well it hasn't been announced but I'm pretty sure I am. Jessica giggled and asked Just who did you  
have to warm up to for that information? Oliver laughed softly and said I don't have the slightest clue on what your talking about. Jessica shook her head at his unfair advantage but smiled in approval.

Oliver looked down at Jessica and asked So are you, and the Weasley twins signing up for the Quidditch team? Jessica nodded her head yes but said Well the twins are definitely going for it but I'm still thinking about it. Oliver was going to comment  
on her uncertainty about the Quidditch team. When all a sudden the train hit a bump or took a turn the wrong way because Jessica was sent flying forward. Oliver went to stop her but ended up landing on top of her.

Oliver had a hand under Jessica's head and a hand awkwardly trying to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush her with his full weight. Jessica was staring up at Oliver with wide eyes and was speechless although she was screaming many, many things inside  
her head and surprisingly get off of me was not one of them. Jessica and Oliver's faces were both beat red and it was as if time was in slow motion.

After realizing what happened Oliver quickly moved his head back and looked down at Jessica while asking if she was alright. For Jessica she heard nothing. She just saw Oliver's lips moving. Jessica stepped out of it when Oliver was roughly pulled off  
her. It was as if Jessica could hear again. Jessica's eyes snapped up too the two other boys that now had Oliver's arms and was yelling at him for hurting her.

Jessica's voice loudly reached the twins ears as she yelled out a: Stop it! The said twins let go of Oliver's arms and rushed to Jessica's side helping her up off the floor. Fred looked between Oliver and Jessica and asked What happened? Jessica was gonna  
say something but her voice wouldn't let her. Seeing this Oliver jumped on it and said I swear I didn't hurt her. I would never hurt Jessica ever. We were talking and all of sudden the train sent us flying.

Fred and George both looked to Jessica. Seeing if Oliver was telling the truth. Jessica nodded her head yes and looked to Oliver and said Thank you so much for the help and I'm so sorry about this. I hope to see you around bye. As Jessica gave Oliver  
a quick wave she grabbed Fred's and George's hands and took off for their train compartment. Oliver stood there staring at the three of them as they walked down the hallway of the train.

Having made it too their shared compartment Jessica sat down on the train's seat and laid out her legs giving them no room to sit with her. Fred and George sat down in the other seat and stayed quiet in fact they stayed quiet for the rest ride to Hogwarts.  
The whole ride there Jessica closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She couldn't understand it. She spent all summer waiting too be with the twins, they are her best friends after all. But now here she was mad at them for embarrassing her in  
front Oliver. Jessica felt her face started to warm up again. Jessica didn't know what happened. Just what was she feeling? Especially with Oliver. He was so close to her. His chest was touching hers and she could feel his breath on her face. They  
were so close!

Fred and George didn't know what was wrong with Jessica. Was she mad at them? Did she hate them? They were just worried about her. Plus the fact that Oliver Woods was on top of her. George looked from the window, to Jessica who looked like she was sleeping,  
and back to the window. Fred followed his brothers actions but only he was looking at the door. No matter what the problem was Fred and George just wanted the problem to be gone. They just got Jessica back they didn't wanna lose her again.

As the train was stopped the second year students was lead by the head boy of Gryffindor which was some Connor Baker to some carriages. Jessica left her trunk with Fred and George's so it could be brought to her dormitory. As the carriage carried them  
to the castle. Jessica stared up at the stars and said nothing. As they neared the castle Jessica would look to Fred and George to find them staring back at her. As they walked though the castle and made it to the dining hall Jessica had forgot all  
about being mad at Fred and George.

Fred and George sat down and like a reflex Jessica sat down right in between them. Fred and George both shared a look of confusion but was happy she wasn't mad at them anymore. Jessica loved being between them it made her feel protected. Like there was  
no bad in her world. Closing her eyes Jessica whispered I've missed this. Just loud enough for the two boys on either side of her could hear. Fred and George smiled and at the same time said I've missed you too.

Sooner than later the first years were brought in and began to get sorted into their houses. Every time there was a new Gryffindor student the whole table shouted in excitement. After the last first year was sorted which was Sabrina. She had been sorted  
into Gryffindor. Jessica had convinced her to sit down with them on the other side of Fred. As the excitement died down Professor McGonagall had said The headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore had a few words he would like to say.

Having made his way up to the stand in the center of the teachers tables in the front of the dining hall. Starting his speech Dumbledore starred out at the whole dining hall and he said Good evening and welcome students both old and new. Now I'd like  
to list some rules. The forbidden forest is prohibited to all students and fletch has requested I put a banned list for pranking products such as the ones used in the Slytherin shower's last year. And with that my welcoming speech is at last over.  
So now let the fest began. Food appeared on all the tables and before Dumbledore turned to leave to take his sit. Jessica swore he was looking at her as he said his last words of his speech. And those words were: Ah but before I go I'd like to say  
that time is our friend so we must treat it wisely.

The whole dining hall was silent as Dumbledore talked. And as he sat down in his seat the whole hall yelled and cheered in excitement. Jessica stared up at him in wonder of his choice of words. A hand waved itself in front of Jessica's face. Breaking  
her out of her thoughts. Jessica looked over to Fred and asked What? Fred looked at Jessica with concern and asked Are you alright? Jessica looked at Fred and then to George and seen just like his brother he looked concerned. Jessica shook them  
off smiling big and said Guys I'm fine.

Showing her point Jessica started putting food on her plate and stuffing her mouth with food. Fred and George must've accepted this because they laughed at her before stuffing their plates with food. As the night went on there was laughing and cheerful  
faces on every table. Jessica even told them about helping Sabrina out earlier that day. And as the fest ended Dumbledore told the students goodnight and good luck with the first day of school tomorrow.

As the students made their ways to their dormitories. Jessica, Fred and George all found themselves in the same spot they were in last year in between the boys and girls dormitories. Deciding to man up and do it Fred and George hugged Jessica goodnight  
and Fred said Now remember being late on your first day is frowned on so if your not in the dining hall when we get there. Finishing his brother's sentence George said We will come up to your dorm and drag you out. Jessica giggled and pulled them  
into a another hug and said I've missed you two more than you could ever imagine. Fred and George smiled and at the same time said I know we missed you more. And with one more goodnight Jessica, Fred and George went into their dormitories and went  
straight to sleep. Without knowing it they all three shared a feeling of completeness.

First I would love to say thank you so so much Kittenpride and Maya Poltergeist for reviewing and being great supporters!  
The feelings is strong with them!I like Oliver woods Even in the movies he seems like a really nice person. And this Natasha will appear later on in the book, in fact she's gonna be a very important part later on.  
I'm sorry for Dumbledore's speech I couldn't think of anything.

Review, favorite, and follow.


	14. A Growing Friendship

The first week back to school was difficult, just like it would be for any other kid their age. Jessica of course had to be the responsible one of the brunch. As for Fred and George they just wanted to go and pull pranks on people. Just like before Jessica sat between the twins in every class except potions, she of course sat next to Mallory Bunyan. And too no surprise Professor Snape was still scary as hell, although Jessica found his class most enjoyable.

And as the first couple days of school passed, it was finally the day of the Quidditch try outs. Jessica was excited yes, but not as excited as Fred and George was. They started out by running into her dormitory and waking her up with screams of excitement, Jessica was just glad that her roommates Hope and Jazlyn didn t mind two boys being in their shared bedroom, let alone that they didn t tell Professor McGonagall about them.

After the sudden loud wake up call, Jessica had too sit at the dinning hall table and listen to them about how any little screw up would throw their dreams about joining the team out the window, and how they would have to spend the rest of their lives living in their Mother s basement because they were long life failures. Jessica of course laughed at their odd but silly behavior and than she assured them that they both were gonna do amazing. And to that they both looked at her and said No we ll do ok, your gonna do amazing.

After that it was all though class and multiple times that they almost get in trouble for talking. It was at lunch time that Jessica finally lost it, they were adorable as hell but they were killing her with all this Quidditch stuff, normally she loved it but now it just became unbearable. Jessica stood up from the table in the dining hall causing Fred and George to both stop talking and look up at her. Jessica smiled awkwardly and said I have to go use the bathroom, and with that Jessica left the dining hall, and leaving two boys who now was looking awkwardly down at their food.

Jessica walked into the bathroom, washed her face with water and walked back out. As she was making her way back to the dining hall, she seen Oliver Wood and to seeing him she gave him a small smile and a friendly wave. Oliver excused himself from his friends and walked up to Jessica and said or and asked Hello Jessica how are you doing today? Jessica looked over at him and let out a breath she must have been holding in since the day had started, and said Well I m ok, I m just nervous about the try outs, and I m little stressed out since Fred and George keeps reminding me about how one little wrong move could screw up your whole try out, and I really want to make the team because come on its Quidditch, but on the other hand I m just a second year and a girl so my chances are probably slim on joining.

Oliver chuckled lightly and said Well that was the most you ve ever said to me. Jessica felt her face heat up out of embarrassment, realizing she just talked about all her little problems, when all Oliver asked was how are you doing. Jessica looked to the floor and said I m sorry that was probably more than you wanted wasn t it? Oliver grabbed Jessica s hand but quickly let go of it, now having Jessica full attention. Oliver looked Jessica right in the eyes and said No it s alright, if you need to talk to someone I m always here for you.

Hearing this made Jessica s face even brighter, so not quite finding her words she just nodded her head and slowly started walking again. Oliver walked beside her and although his voice started out as a whisper it became more confident at the end, so without looking at really anything Oliver said You know just because your a girl and a second year it doesn t change the fact that if your good at Quidditch that I m not gonna put you on the team because it honestly doesn t matter to me, and I know your gonna do amazing, I heard the control you have of your broom is excellent and after I see for myself . Well I think I have the perfect spot for you on the team.

Jessica smiled kinda awkwardly up at Oliver and asked Oh yeah and just what spot would that be? Oliver laughed lightly and said Well we have 4 more classes before the try outs start I guess your just have to wait and see. Jessica giggled and asked Since when are you so mischievous? Oliver leaned over to Jessica closer and quietly said Since I m trying my hardest not to tell you, your already on the team. And with that Oliver spanned her around and lightly pushed her into a class room. Jessica kept replying Oliver s words over in her head but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall telling her to take her seat before class started. Jessica looked back behind her and found Oliver gone, having walked over to Fred and George who moved aside for her to sit. Throughout the whole class Fred and George both passed her notes asking her about where she went and why she was with Oliver Wood.

After What felt like forever Jessica s 4 classes was over, so her, Fred, and George was all on their way to the Quidditch field. As they were making their way out of the castle, Jessica heard her name being called. Looking around behind them Jessica, Fred, and George all seen a girl with short chocolate brown hair, that was done in small pig tails, with a bright red headband over her head, her Gryffindor school robes flying in the air around her as she ran towards Jessica.

Jessica of course smiled brightly at the first year and as Sabrina made it in front of the three of them Jessica looked at her and said or and asked Hello Sabrina how are you doing? Sabrina looked between the twins and said well more asked Umm I m doing well, I was wondering if you three were heading to the Quidditch field? Jessica nodded her head yes and said Yes we are, we all three are trying out, are you?

Sabrina nodded her head no rather fast and said Oh heavens no, but I wanted to come and cheer you on. Jessica s smile got even bigger at hearing this, her face got a rosy pink color as well and she said Well umm thank you. Jessica turned to Fred and George and said This is Fred and George Weasley they are my best friends, you ve probably seen us together all the time. Sabrina nodded her head and held her hand out for them to shake, they all shaked hands and Sabrina said Hello it s nice to meet you, I m Sabrina Rae.

The small group made their way to the Quidditch field, all of them talking quite loudly and all laughing with smiles. When they got there Sabrina told all three of them good luck than went to sit in the stands. Jessica stood awkwardly between Fred and George, in the line up for try outs. Jessica could feel her heart racing in her chest, she took a step back and looked at Fred and George who now was looking at her. Jessica could see their lips moving but couldn t hear any words coming out, the only sound she could hear was her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Maybe it was Fred or maybe it was George she couldn t tell at the moment but what ever one of them that stepped in front of her, was so close that it knocked her out of it. Being able to hear again, Jessica could hear their voices asking: Jessica are you ok? You don t look to good? Are you feeling alright? Jessica nodded her head yes, but said I don t think I can do this, I m not out going like you too, I m scared I know I m gonna mess it up and look ridiculous. Jessica s eyes was misty and looked like she was ready to start crying tears out of fear and embarrassment.

Fred and George both looked at each other and thought the same thing: Why does she put herself so far below other people? They both heard Oliver call out that try outs was beginning, Oliver of course noticed the twins holding on to Jessica s hands, and seeing that she didn t look so good, Oliver tried to keep the attention on him. Jessica noticed that Oliver had started talking so she decided that maybe now was a good time to leave, sure the whole school would talk about how lame it was when she just walked out of try outs in tears before it even got started but who cares about that anyway.

Oliver who was on his broom jumped down and was walking in front of the line of people who was trying out. As Oliver got closer, Jessica was about to run for it, but Fred and George both grabbed her hand and kept her in place. Oliver sent them a questioning look but continued on with his speech, and by the end of it Oliver was sending person after person off to practice, and by the time he made it to where Jessica, Fred and George was standing, which was at the end of the line. Oliver looked at Fred and George and said Weasley s I do believe you two signed up for the beaters spots?

Letting go of Jessica s hands, Fred and George nodded their heads and said We sure did captain. Oliver gave a nod of approval and said Well that s perfect we don t have many of them, so you two go get started on that. Fred and George both gave Jessica one last look before getting on their brooms and riding off to practice with the other kids. By now Jessica had calmed down and was staring up at Oliver with a waiting stare. Oliver smiled softly and said You look too nervous Jessica, calm down and breathe. Jessica took a few breathes, before saying Thank you. Oliver nodded her a your welcome before saying: Well let s get started with you Mrs. Lockheart.

Jessica followed Oliver over to the end of the field where he had a box, which Jessica was sure is where he kept all the Quidditch balls at. Which as he walked up to it he said Now Jessica after reading your try out paper, you said you didn t care where you got put, so since your rather small and you have great control over your broom I think it would be best to put you as our seeker. Jessica stayed quiet as Oliver talked and although she disagreed with him, she figured Oliver would know what he s doing.

So with uncertainty, Jessica jumped on her broom in a rather excited but extremely nervous way and gave Oliver a nod that said she was ready. Before Oliver let the golden snitch go he gave Jessica the rules and what to do. To Jessica it sounded like follow the snitch and try your hardest to catch it, oh yeah and not get hit or messed up by the rest of the game, and in the real game the other seeker will be trying to kill you, so yeah simple right? As Oliver let s it go he gave her a genuine good luck, and with that Jessica was off looking for the little golden ball that would land her a spot on the Quidditch team.

Jessica moved quickly and went forward fast, she moved over, in-between, and underneath the other kids, she even passed Fred and George who gave her a look of encouragement and a thumbs up. Jessica was up over the Quidditch field much higher than she thought she was, but that didn t matter much since her only thought was keeping a eye on the golden snitch. Jessica relocated it fast and went towards it, before she lost sight of it again. Now going as fast as her broom would take her, Jessica held her broom tightly in her hands, making sure to keep it under control, because if she didn t she was definitely going to be falling down and more likely to her death.

Keeping her broom steady, Jessica reached her hand out and went to grab the snitch. The snitch took a long dip down, which Jessica followed closely behind it. Now being level with the other students who were trying out for the Quidditch team. The snitch flew in between the students, having to do the same Jessica flew around them almost like it was a second nature, as Oliver watched Jessica go after the snitch he knew he made the right choice, Jessica was gonna be the perfect seeker. Having flew lower underneath the other students Jessica went faster now not having to hold back she stuck her hand out and went to reach it again. With the excitement of catching it, Jessica lost control of her broom and fall off it, her other hand with the snitch in it, went to catch her broom but slipped.

Oliver who was keeping a close eye on Jessica, seen this and went forward at top speed. Having made it there just on time to awkwardly catch Jessica. Oliver grabbed Jessica s forearm who now looked up at Oliver in surprise, but grabbed his broom for dear life. Oliver tried to slowly bring his broom to the ground but, with Jessica moving around in a panic was making it a rather hard job. So grabbing Jessica tightly Oliver brought his broom down to the ground with a hard landing, Jessica looked down and thought she was closer to the ground lets go of Oliver s broom, and lands on her feet but rolled into the landing.

When Jessica jumped out of Oliver s held Oliver lost control of his broom and fell to the ground, having landed on his back Oliver could see all the students staring at them. All except Fred and George who had rushed down to Jessica s side. Oliver stood up and walked over to Jessica and quite quickly asked Jessica are you alright? Jessica nodded her head yes but opened her hand and showed the golden snitch off to everyone. Oliver was highly concerned but was insanely happy at the same time. All the students above all cheered and although at first Fred and George were both concerned about their girlie friend that just fell off her broom and landed hardly to the ground, they both still congratulated her about catching the almost impossible golden snitch.

So after Jessica gave back the golden snitch back to Oliver, Oliver ordered her to sit down until tryouts was over. Having sat with Sabrina for the rest of it Jessica cheered Fred and George on. Sooner than later tryouts ended, Oliver got everyone s attention and told them that after dinner he would post the results on who made the team, in the common room before everyone would be sent to bed. Jessica, Fred , George and Sabrina all walked back to the castle. Having talked about Jessica s fall out and catching the snitch all the way there. Jessica, Fred and George all went and showered, having said goodbye to Sabrina she went off towards the library before they closed it off to first years.

After their showers Jessica, Fred and George went to the dining hall and talked with Lee Jordan about what happened earlier and how Jessica caught the golden snitch on her first try. Dinner finally ended and everyone waited patiently for Oliver to walk out of the boys dormitory with the results of the tryouts. It was 10 minutes before the first years was sent off to bed, when Oliver finally walked out and pinned the results to the message board in the common room. Everyone moved around Oliver, wanting to see if they made the team. Jessica, Fred and George all looked at the same time, having read Fred and Georges names Jessica pulled them both into a hug with excitement and congratulated them on making the team. Fred and George both hugged her back and said congratulations back. Jessica looked back at the paper and no kidding her name was there, Jessica Lockheart: Gryffindor seeker. Jessica smiled big and knew from that moment there, that something very special was gonna happen to Jessica this year at Hogwarts, she didn t know what but something was definitely gonna happen ..

Favorite, Follow, and Comment!

Hi sorry about the long time without a update! My life s been crazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I m sorry if I messed up on any Quidditch thing. 


	15. Jealousy Is A Ugly Thing

Jessica had woken up in the most wonderful mood, almost literally jumping out of bed. Jessica had took her hair and braided it into a side braid not wanting it to get into her way. Jessica walked with a skip in her walk as she made her way down the stairs of the girls dormitory, down to the common room, to meet with Fred and George to go to the dining hall. Fred and George who was already in the common, watching with awe as Jessica happily walked over to them. To Fred and George it was the cutest thing ever, plus with Jessica s hair braided off to the side they could see more of her slightly rosy cheeks, and a smile that was heart stopping.

Fred and George both locked their arms with hers and happily gave her a Good Morning, Jessica gave them both one back smiling brightly at them. They sat in their usual spots, with Jessica sitting in the middle of them. They ate in silence for a few minutes, all of them smiling brightly, Jessica was smiling because she not only made the Quidditch team but she was also the seeker for the team, which she couldn t wait to tell her Uncle. Fred and George was smiling for two reasons, first because they made the Quidditch team, and second and probably being the main reason was because Jessica was smiling, plus she looked super cute today, even more cuter than she normally does.

And it wasn t just Fred and George who thought that as well, Fred and George both looked around and noticed that there was several people looking at her. Fred being the more jealous one of the two was about to shout out to the whole dining hall to stop staring at THEIR Jessica. But thankfully Lee came over and sat in front of them and said and or asked Hi good morning, how is everyone doing? Despite the fact that Fred and George was both jealous about all the new unwanted attention Jessica was getting, ok unwanted by them Jessica probably didn t even notice. They were still happy since Jessica was happy and come on who wouldn t look at her smiling face and not smile, the feeling that come with such a small and innocent thing.

As if Lee had to point out that Jessica was getting more attention than she has had since she took on those 3, 5th years. Lee leaned over the table and said Jessica it seems you ve become quite popular over night with this whole Gryffindor Seeker thing. Jessica snapped out of her happy la la land and looked around surprised at how many kids was actually looking at her. Jessica pushed herself down and tried hiding in between Fred and George. Jessica s face being a bright red color, she brought her head out from Fred and George s arms that she took and pulled them up over her head in attempt to hide herself. Jessica honestly didn t think she was that popular yet, sure she caught the snitch and all but she also almost fell down to her death if it wasn t for Oliver for saving her. Upon thinking about Oliver, Jessica lifted her head and looked around for him. Not finding him sitting about in the dining hall, Jessica figured maybe he went to class early or perhaps he was working on the first Quidditch practice?

Jessica looked down at her plate that was now empty and really thought about what Oliver told her the day of tryouts, did Oliver knew she was gonna catch the snitch? Did he really have that much faith in her? Or was it that he was gonna put her on the team anyway? Having spaced out Jessica followed Fred and George as they dragged her to their first class of the day. Jessica, Fred and George made their way to class, and although it was extremely boring for Fred and George, Jessica made them pay attention. As class after class went by, it was finally time for potions. As Jessica sat down next to Mallory, Mallory smiled and said Congratulations on becoming the Gryffindor Seeker. Jessica s cheeks turned a rosy pick, still not being used to all the congratulations and good feedback.

Jessica thanked her as Professor Snape walked in and started class. Now normally Jessica would pay full attention to class but Jessica had a favor to ask Mallory. So watching Professor Snape carefully, Jessica sidled a piece of paper to Mallory that said: Mallory if you are not busy later, would you mind coming to the Quidditch field and taking a picture of me, Fred and George in our Quidditch uniforms? Mallory wrote Jessica back a note that said: Of course I will, I ll take two, so you and the boys can a one.

For the rest of the class Jessica paid attention and even answered a few of Professor Snape s questions. As the day went on it was finally time for Quidditch practice. Having walked down to the Quidditch field a boy who if Jessica had to guess was a 6th year, gave Jessica and the rest of the new members of the team their uniforms. Jessica, Fred and George changed into them and walked out of the locker rooms at the same time. Jessica stared at Fred and George in awe at how cute they looked, which Fred and George did the same. Jessica didn t tell them yet about wanting a picture together, so as she seen Mallory walking their way with her camera, Jessica looked at them and quickly asked Umm Fred, George, would you mind taking a picture with me?

Having worried that they would say no, Jessica gave them both her best puppy dog eyes and pouted out her lip trying her hardest for them to say yes. As if Fred or George would ever say no to Jessica, but that look was killing them, without even thinking about it Fred and George nodded their heads yes. Mallory walked over to them and asked if they were ready. To which Jessica said yes and they stood with Jessica in the middle, with one of Fred s arms and one of George s arms up over Jessica s shoulders, they smiled brightly, with a rosy pink color that covered all of their cheeks. Mallory took the two pictures, which Fred and George was happy they got one, and Jessica thanked her once again.

After Jessica said goodbye Mallory left not really wanting to be there or that she was even allowed to be there when the Gryffindors was practicing. Having got on their brooms they went to line up with the rest of the team, and made it there just before Oliver got there. Oliver had them do a couple drills as a team, like throwing a ball back and forth or racing in pairs or something along those lines. After everyone was warmed up Oliver had spitted everyone up and had them working in their own special fields. Oliver took Jessica over to the end of the field just like in the tryouts, and said Alright Jessica as I said the over day your gonna have the other teams Seeker after you, now the Hufflepuff team s Seeker is actually pretty fair and decent, and the Ravenclaw Seeker, well if they know they are gonna lose they become sore losers and try to take you out of the game, and of course you have the Slytherin s Seeker who from the beginning of the match will try to kill you, so knowing this I m gonna make sure your prepared for anything they throw at you.

Jessica nodded her head understanding completely what Oliver meant, but still wondering how Oliver was gonna help her, Jessica looked to Oliver with a questioning stare and asked Umm so does that mean your gonna try to kill me? Oliver laughed and said No, no, no, definitely not, but I am gonna play rough with you and see just how much you can take before I go put you up against all the big boys. Jessica gave Oliver a cocky smile and said Bring it on Woods. With that being said Jessica took off on her broom flying high above her teammates, Oliver was laughing as he caught up to Jessica. Lightly pushing against her broom Oliver stared seeing what her limits were.

Jessica knew Oliver was going easy on her, so Jessica took her broom and much harder than Oliver did, pushed it into Oliver s broom. Oliver gave a small scream of surprise, which Jessica giggled over. Oliver s face got a few shades redder, but staying up with his title as Captain Oliver took his broom and brought it into Jessica s causing her broom to go into a short uncontrollable wave that honestly scared her, but getting her broom controlled Jessica kept her head up high and moved around Oliver. Jessica pushed Oliver again, and giving him no time to push her back, Jessica took off and went down towards her teammates.

Oliver stayed behind her not letting her go more than 10 feet ahead of him, Oliver watched as Jessica effortlessly moved around their team, missing everyone completely by no move than inches. Oliver followed her throughout the whole Quidditch field, before he lost her when she went down and into the under stands. Oliver searched for her for a few minutes until he felt cold air being blown on his neck followed by a voice asking Did you lose something Captain? Oliver looked around just to see Jessica s backside going up in the air, flying high, And with that the chase was on. As soon as they made it high over the other players, Jessica stopped moving, Oliver seeing this stopped moving as well and asked Jessica are you alright? Jessica s cheeks turned a rosy red and she said I m fine, but ummm .well . Ummm .. Thank you for saving me yesterday when I was falling! Oliver smiled seeing how awkward and shy Jessica was and said I ll catch you anytime you fall .. Anytime I mean it.

By the time Quidditch practice was over, Oliver and Jessica made their way over to where the rest of the team was, with everyone waiting for Oliver to tell everybody that they were done and what not. Everyone stared as Oliver and Jessica was laughing and playing with each other like they were in their own little world. Fred and George both stared knives into Oliver out of jealousy for being so close and personal, when he was supposed to be teaching her stuff about Quidditch. Looking up and seeing that the two had the whole teams attention, Oliver and Jessica both blushed red, Jessica walked over to where Fred and George both stood and stood in between them. Oliver excused everyone and sent them off to the showers.

The walk back to the castle was quiet until they were halfway there, it was than that George had to ask: So Jessica how was playing with Oliver, when I thought he was supposed to be teaching you, not playing hide and seek or tag? Agreeing with his brother Fred said Yeah Jessica it looked like you two were having tons of fun laughing and making googly eyes at each other. The tone in their voices throw Jessica off, were they mad at her? She didn t do anything wrong, all she did was have a little fun with Oliver, what s so wrong about that? Jessica s eyes turned a dark blue, walking ahead in front of Fred and George, Jessica stared up at them, not letting their sudden bad attitude ruin her good day, Fred and George both stood shocked at how angry Jessica looked. Now having their full attention Jessica said Look I don t know what your guy s problem is but don t take it out on me.

George looked down at the ground ashamed that she was right they had no right to get angry and jealous, Jessica could be friends with whoever she wanted to be friends with. Fred on the other hand seen it a different way apparently, staring down at Jessica, Fred said Well we wouldn t have a problem if you wasn t going around making new friends with Oliver woods, what s next you go off and sit with him at meals and get a whole new group of friends? Jessica and George stared at Fred in stock, George because he never would ve thought his stupid twin brother would say something like that. And Jessica because first why would she ever leave Fred and George? And second why would she sit with Oliver? Well maybe if he went and sat with them, but definitely not with her going over to his group.

Anger. Betrayal. Surprised. Those were the feelings Jessica was feeling right now. Feeling the tears coming up in her eyes Jessica gripped her broom tightly in her hand and said How could you say that I ve only ever thought about you two, your my best friends, I trust you and I rely on you, and I thought you did too! By now the tears was running down Jessica s face, not being able to take it anymore Jessica throw her leg up over her broom and took off towards the castle. Fred was surprised when George turned to him and hit him in the face landing a red spot on his face, George stared at Fred and said How could you do that? We have no right to tell her who, and who she shouldn t be friends with! Damit Fred what if she never wants to talk to us again?

Fred honestly couldn t believe his best friend and twin brother just hit him, Fred felt betrayed himself, just who s side was he on? Having too ask Fred said Well what if she doesn t, what if she forgives you, well who s side are you on George? And FYI Georgie this is exactly what You said would happen, more people would notice her and we would just be two forgotten faces that she used to know. Taking his own angry leave Fred jumped on his broom and went towards the castle, leaving George to walk to the castle alone.

Lee who was in the common room waiting for Jessica, Fred and George, jumped at the sound of somebody slamming the Gryffindor door/painting to the common room. Lee found out that, that somebody being Jessica who run up the stairs to the girls dormitory, Lee started following her up and asked Jessica what s wrong, what happened, where s Fred and George? Before Jessica slammed the door to the girls dormitory, Jessica told Lee: Fred and George is what happened!

Staring confused at the door Lee walked back down too the common room and waited, something didn t make sense, Fred and George would never hurt Jessica. But Jessica wouldn t lie about something like this, the Gryffindor door/painting open and slammed shut again, looking up Lee seen one of the twins and they had a red mark on their cheek, which he couldn t make out which one it was, but they looked angry. Whichever one it was they were heading up to the boys dormitory in a hurry, Lee caught up with him and said Fred or George who ever you are, what happened to Jessica and why are you so mad?

The Weasley twin turned to Lee and said First I m Fred and second just leave me alone! With that being said Fred left Lee standing there shock he couldn t believe Fred just said that to him. Going back down the stairs for a second time that night Lee stood in the common room and waited for either George to walk in and hopefully explain what happened or for one of them to come down and tell him. The Gryffindor door/painting opened up and closed and unlike the last two times it didn t slam shut. Lee looked up and seen George walking to the boys dormitory, Lee ran up to him and grabbed his hand not wanting a door to be slammed into his face, and said George please tell me what happened, Fred just told me to leave him alone and Jessica went up the stairs crying all she said was that it was Fred and George fault?

George took pity on him and said Me, Fred and Jessica got into a fight, at first we were just jealous but Jessica got angry and she deserved to be, we were being idiots and than Fred get angry and he was right, because now that Jessica is the Gryffindor seeker she has much more choices for friends, and And I even hit Fred, but he went to far and now they are both mad at me, and I don t know what to do! Lee didn t know what to say, so after a minute of silence George lift Lee and walked into the boys dormitory, Lee not knowing what to do either lift the common room and went to the Dining hall for dinner.

Jessica who was now freshly cleaned and bathed went to the dining hall, as she was walking through the common room she noticed that it was empty and Lee was gone, poor guy probably went to the dining hall for dinner all alone. Jessica equally noticed that it was extremely lonely walking all by herself. Being by herself, Jessica rarely ever walked alone. She was always with Fred and George or even Lee when she walked through those halls. Just the thought of those two, she was angry but hurt, did they really think she would just leave them? She really couldn t do that, they were always on her mind no matter what. The walk to the dining hall was extremely long or at least it felt like it was, maybe that was just because Jessica was alone. Knowing that she wasn t ready to sit with Fred and George, Jessica walked to the front of the Gryffindor table.

As Fred cleaned up he tried his hardest to hurry not wanting to see his brother, somehow Fred managed to do just that. Making his way to the dining hall for dinner, he definitely felt different like something was missing something extremely important was missing. It hurt Fred whatever it was, it was hard to breathe, Fred looked around the empty hall he was walking in and actually started to panic. What was wrong with him? Than Fred heard it, it was fate but it was like he heard George s name being echoed in his head. Fred walked faster now and soon he was running into the dining hall, looking around Fred seen George nowhere, Fred quietly muttered under his breath to himself: Your ok Fred your ok, you can do this. Fred sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, thinking back on what happened, he couldn t believe George wasn t siding with him, he was right Jessica becomes seeker and then boom she s little miss popular. Although maybe George had a point, they had no right to tell her who she could and couldn t be friends with, but come on if Jessica becomes friends with Oliver, why would she need them?  
Maybe he was taking this the wrong way, maybe this was more Fred s feeling of being more than friends with Jessica, Fred knew he couldn t just tell her, she would never like him like that. Now realizing what Fred actually did he came to see that this whole mess was mainly his fault. But could he really say that he s sorry? Was his pride really that big? Would Jessica forgive him, it s not like George did anything wrong, so hopefully he still had a chance at being friends with her. Fred sat alone and thought about what he did, and how he was gonna fix it.

George s shower was really slow and depressing, he hit his brother the other half of him. He has never hit his siblings, and he had never been in a fight with Fred, George liked Jessica a lot but he knew he loved his brother with all his heart. Fred was like his own life, he is George s everything, if anything ever happened to Fred, George wouldn t know what to do? Although George equally believed that Jessica was somehow getting that more important to him. But if he had to choose, could he? He knew he would pick Fred because at this moment he needed Fred, but he also wanted Jessica, she was so new and exciting. Everything she does it just moves him, of course George always thought it was the same way with Fred but maybe it actually wasn t? George was now on his way to the dining hall, he looked around and seen the hallway was completely empty. Empty .. That s how George felt. His other half was gone and now the girl he liked probably will never talk to him or his brother again, and why would she? What Fred said was wrong, they shouldn t just assume that she would up and leave them. Now walking into the dining hall, George sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Seeing the red messing hair in the middle of the table George looked and seen Fred with his head down hiding it in his arms. George couldn t see Jessica anywhere in the dining hall, she s probably so mad that she didn t even come to dinner, George sat there and thought of ways he could fix this, so that Jessica was still their friends but so that Fred would see that George would still pick him if he needed to.

Lee and many other students noticed the tension between the three nearly impossible to separate students, and although nobody asked they all wanted to know what happened. Lee all he wanted was his friends back, so coming up with a plan that couldn t fail Lee walked up to Jessica and put a piece of paper in front of her, with being so close to the teachers table Lee didn t want to risk it. Jessica looked back at Lee and than to the paper, she picked it up and read it: dear Jessica, I need your help. I left my book in Professor Snape s Potions room and I need it first thing in the morning or I m afraid I ll fail this class. And for some reason Fred or George won t help me. Please be there at midnight I ll be there waiting for you, I just don t want to get caught.

Jessica couldn t let Lee fail his class, although it was hard to believe that Fred and George wouldn t help him, so giving Lee a nod and a small smile as her answer. Lee smiled at her and than walked over to Fred and sat down next to him, although at first he was nervous that he was still mad. Having felt someone sit next to him Fred lifted his head and seen Lee. Fred put his head back and said Lee I m sorry about earlier, it was wrong to talk to you like that and I m truly sorry. Lee smiled at least he wasn t mad anymore, Lee patted Fred s back and said its ok you were angry, but your sorry about it, so I forgive you, but Fred I need your help.

Looking back up Fred raised a eyebrow in question but said I ll help you, but with what? Lee looked around and said Well I left my book in Professor Snape s Potions room and I asked Jessica and George but they won t help me, so if you could meet me at the potions room door at midnight that would be great. Fred couldn t believe Jessica and George wouldn t help Lee, were they that angry that they won t help Lee, he did nothing wrong. Looking back at Lee, Fred said Of course I ll be there, you can always count on me. Lee smiled and said Sweet thank you Fred! Having got up Lee went off to see George, looking back at Fred he seen that Fred was back to hiding his face in his arms.

Lee found George at the end of the table where he sat alone, having noticed Lee, George waved at him, and just the sight of George made Lee hurt inside, he looked broken inside and outside. Having sat down next to him Lee said George I don t mean to bother you but I need your help. George nodded his head and said I ll help you with whatever you need Lee. Lee smiled and said Well I left my book in Professor Snape s Potions room and if you meet me there at midnight it would be great, and thank you so much George I knew I could count on you! George gave him a soft smile and said No problem Lee, umm by chance have you talked to Jessica or Fred ? Lee looked back down at the table and said Well I asked them to help but they wouldn t, so I hoped you would. Lee felt bad about lying to him, but this way the only way he could think about getting them together, and they would have to work together since Lee knew Professor Snape usually stayed in his Potions class room doing who knows what. George looked at Lee with sad eyes and asked So Jessica and Fred really won t help you? Lee nodded his head and said Yup they are really mad or sad I can t tell, but I m glad your not. George looked back at the table and said yeah well I m just glad I still have you. Lee really felt that, but it was better to lie now so that the problem would be fixed later.

So as the night rolled on, dinner was over faster than it normally would be, especially for the three students who was normally sitting together and laughing as they talked about their day. It was actually in the middle of dinner that Mallory came over and talked to Jessica, by saying: Jessica umm here s the pictures from earlier, they turned out beautifully. Having said that Mallory handed her the two pictures, Jessica honestly forgot all about the pictures and about writing a letter to her Uncle. Jessica smiled up at Mallory and said Thank you so much I truly appreciate this. Mallory smiled brightly down at her and said Anytime Jessica, your honestly one of my closest friends and we ll not even in the same house. One of Mallory s friends was calling her so she said goodbye and took off back to her table. Jessica looked over to the other side of the table and seen a kid was writing a letter to someone, so with a kind smile Jessica leaned over the table, catching the boys attention and asked excuse me but may I have some of your paper and ink? The boy blushed and with shaking hands, handed her some, Jessica smiled sweetly and said thank you so much. All the boy could do was nod his head, Jessica started writing her letter to her Uncle that said: Dear Uncle.

Your never gonna guess what happened, I made the Quidditch team and I m the new seeker! I m especially happy but nervous too, me and Oliver woods who is the Caption of the Quidditch team is becoming quite good friends. And at the moment me, Fred and George ain t talking, we got into a fight but the worst part is I don t even know what I did wrong? We were fine one minute and next we were fighting about since I m the Gryffindor seeker I won t hangout with them or by their friends and it s all so frustrating and I just what them to be by my side! Well I hope all is doing good there where your at.

Love Your Jessica!  
Ps I Love You So Much!

Jessica looked down at the picture of her, Fred and George, and couldn t help but give into a small smile, they truly looked adorable in their Quidditch uniforms. Jessica took one of the pictures and put it in with the letter and sent it off to her owl Chole.

Jessica, Fred and George all went to their rooms, all equally trying to avoid each other. Fred closed his bed curtains not wanting to see George yet or rather not being able to take the shame of what he did. George did the same as his brother and not knowing what to do George just laid there in his bed. As the hours went by it was finally time to go help Lee, Jessica being Jessica she left early, walking out of her dorm was easy since her roommates slept like rocks. The common room was empty which was expected since it was late at night, walking though out the halls at night was even a little creepy, Jessica definitely wished she had the Marauder s Map with her, having made it too the Potions classroom Jessica opened the door gently trying to make as little noise as possible, but as she was closing it she heard footsteps coming her way.

Fred got up from his bed and walked over to Lee s finding him no where, Fred figured he was in one of his friends dorms. Fred left his dorm room but looked back at George s bed, wanting to go other and ask him to come along so he wasn t alone. Fred walked quietly and quickly to the Potions classroom, Fred stopped walking and heard footsteps and he was sure they were coming his way. Fred opened the Potions door and gently closed it, Fred could definitely hear the footsteps coming now and it sounded like they were right outside the door so out of panic Fred looked around and went in between the desks to hide.

George heard his brother left the room and figured he went to the bathroom. Finding this as his perfect moment George took off towards the Potions classroom, George heard footsteps ahead of him and seen someone gently close the Potions door, so figuring it was Lee, George hurried up and went straight into the Potions classroom. Finding no one there, George quietly whispered: Lee it s just me, did you find your book? Jessica and Fred both brought their heads up from under the desks and more said than asked George what are you doing here? All three of them looked at each other in shock, Jessica and Fred stood up from their knees and quickly to get her words in Jessica said I m here to help Lee get his book back, since you two won t.

Fred and George both at the same time said Not uh, that s what I m here for because you two won t. They all stared at each other in silence waiting for the first one to talk and say something to make things even worse. Jessica was about to excuse herself, not wanting to be in the same room as them. Jessica, Fred and George all looked towards the door as they heard footsteps, Fred and George both jumped over to where Jessica was, which was over in the corner closest to the door. Jessica looked over the desktops and seen Professor Snape, Jessica looked back to Fred and George and noticed they were much closer than they were before. Quietly so she wouldn t be heard Jessica said Guys it s Professor Snape! Fred and George both shared a look of panic and said I was hoping it was Lee. They both looked at each other and smiled, as if realizing it their smiles faded and they looked away.

Jessica couldn t believe this, first Lee wasn t here, and he lied to her, plus she knew he sat this whole thing up so they would have to see each other. And second they were probably gonna get caught by Professor Snape and get in trouble when they actually didn t do anything wrong . for once. Jessica leaned into Fred and George and said Listen we ll all just have to forget about what happened earlier and find a way to get out of here without Professor Snape catching us. Fred and George nodded their heads yes and Fred said Well we got past him before. George looked at Fred and said True but we equally had a distraction.

Jessica looked back over the desktops and seen Professor Snape doing something with some Potions, Jessica got back down to Fred and George and was ear level with them. Even now at a time like this when Jessica, Fred and George was on bad terms, Fred and George both blushed red at her being so close to their ears and neck. Being as quiet as possible Jessica said Ok I think I have a plan, Fred your gonna use a spell called Colloshoo that will glue his feet to the floor but first George your gonna use the spell called Lumos Solem so hopefully he doesn t see us, and I ll use the placement Charm and push the desks in front of his way so when he does get out of Colloshoo spell and he will get out of it, it gives us more time to run for our lives. Fred and George both had to hand it to her, she came up with some amazing plans.

Jessica moved in between them and moved towards the door, and just like last time they were in this situation. Jessica s robes and skirt ridded up and her red with gold lace was in full view to them, they both found it ironic that your underwear was the Gryffindor house colors, and they both equally forget the plan as they zoomed out. Jessica turned to them and asked Are you ready? They both blushed madly, but gave a nervous nod as their answer, so using her fingers Jessica counted to 3, as soon as she hit 3 they all jumped up and shouted out their spells, George going first then Fred and last Jessica. None of them stayed long enough to see if it worked, they were to busy running towards the Gryffindor common room.

All three of them was smiling from ear to ear, in that moment they all forgot about the fight they had earlier, they were on a special type of high that just felt right, maybe it was running for their lives or maybe it was simply being together. Making it to the common room was easy since they ran the whole way there, running up the stairs to where the dormitories separated. They stopped to catch their breath leaning against the wall, somehow Jessica even ended up in the middle between them just like she always was. After they caught their breaths, a silence fell upon them, which Jessica, Fred and George was all gonna break at the same time. Having seen that they were gonna talk Jessica stopped and so did Fred and George. Jessica pushed herself off the wall and faced them, Jessica didn t care about her pride or if she didn t do anything wrong, Jessica just wanted them back, no she needed them back.

So staring them both down Jessica said Fred, George I m sorry for whatever I did, so please come back and be my friends again. Fred turned and faced Jessica with compassion in his eyes and said No, Jessica it was my fault, I overreact and I panicked I thought just because you re the seeker now that people are noticing you more and you won t need us anymore, but I see now that your far to loyal and you ll never do that to us and I m really sorry for acting like such a idiot. Turning to face George, Fred looked him in the eyes and said And . And Georgie I m sorry for how I acted, it was wrong and I definitely deserved the punch you gave me, but you have to know that without you by my side I feel uncomfortable like there s something missing, so please forgive me Both of you please forgive me.

By now there was tears falling from all three of their eyes, George took that one step closer to Fred and pulled him into a heart warming hug and said Freddie you were forgiven the moment you walked away from me, I feel the same uncomfortable feeling that you do, and I never wanna feel it again, I m sorry for hitting you as well. Pulling away they turned to Jessica and at the same time asked So Jessica, are we together again? The fact that Jessica already long but forgiven them, the cute and hopeful look they both gave her would have definitely sold her on them. Jessica pushed herself into their arms and held onto them tightly, Jessica looked up from their arms and said I honestly don t think I could ve lasted much longer without you two. Taking that as their answer Fred and George both smiled and George said Well good I m glad to hear we ve grown on you. Of course adding to his brothers sentence Fred said Yup and since we ve grown on you, now you can never get rid of us. Jessica giggled but realized that although she had her best friends back they still ran away from Professor Snape and he was looking for whoever did that to him. So moving away from them Jessica looked at them and said although I m very happy to have you guys back, we should probably go to our dorms before we get caught. Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement knowing that Professor Snape is probably on his way, so pulling Jessica back into a hug, Fred and George both told her Goodnight, as she did back to them and the three went back to their dorms.

As Jessica laid in her bed she thought about how the day had played out, one thing was for sure she was just glad she had Fred and George back. And with that thought in mind she drifted off into a peaceful and calming sleep. As Fred and George entered their dorm they found that Lee still wasn t in there, meaning that he stayed in someone else s dorm just in case his plan didn t work the way he hoped it had. Fred and George got into their beds and opened their curtains, now having now reason to have them closed. Finding themselves facing each other Fred stared at George and said Georgie I m happy everything s back to normal. George nodded his head in agreement and said Yeah me too, let s never fight again Freddie. Fred quickly agreed by saying Definitely, I can t last a day without you, it s just not right. George laughed lightly and said Yeah me too. Fred and George fell into a comfortable silence, which they both turned to lay on their backs, and face the ceiling. until Fred blushed with a shy smile and said You know Jessica s underwear sure matches the Gryffindor house colors. George blushed red hearing this but had too agree with his brother by saying Yeah they do, I think it s adorable. Fred nodded his head in agreement and gave a simple definitely. It wasn t long after that did the boys fall into a peaceful sleep especially since they both felt a wave of completeness.

Favorite, Follow, and Review.

Umm so yeah that happened. They had to fight sometime, plus Fred and George jealous come on its adorable! Especially over Oliver woods, and come on Lee s awesome playing the innocent boy who left his book in the classroom. And I kinda feel bad about using Snape like that.  
Well I hope you guys like this chapter bye! 


	16. The First Match

Chapter 16

Just like any other day the twins waited for Jessica in the common room, so they could walk to the dining hall together. Jessica walked over to them with a shy smile and said Good morning, how are you two doing? Fred and George both smiled and at the same time said Good morning, we ll doing well, how are you? Jessica told them she was doing fine, Fred looked around the common room and said Although we haven t seen Lee anywhere. Jessica looked around and said Yeah and when we do find him I want first hit. Fred and George didn t say anything about that little comment, as they were walking through the halls, Fred and George looked to Jessica and seen that she looked just as comfortable as They both felt. The three made their ways to the dining hall, and found Lee sitting in their usual spot. Jessica walked straight up to him and grabbed the front of his robe and quite loudly said Lee Jordan just what were you thinking?

Catching the attention of many students around them, Jessica let s Lee s robes fall from her hands. Fred and George both stood next to her and at the same time asked Really you almost got us caught. Lee smiled brightly up at them and said Yes, but you didn t. Jessica looked at Lee with heated eyes and said I was seriously worried about you and your grades. Lee looked at all three of them and said Well I was worried about our friendship, You guys are my best friends.

Jessica, Fred and George could all see the pure emotion in Lee s eyes. Fred and George both took their hands and messed up Lee s hair that actually looked like he fixed it a certain way, Jessica smiled and as if knowing what Fred and George was feeling, and said Well next time we get on a rocky road, be sure to put us on the right path a much easier way if you would. Lee laughed and said Alright, but to be fair, it was the only way I could get you three back together. Jessica, Fred and George sat down and enjoyed their meals much more than they did last night, and Lee enjoyed not having everyone else asking him what happened to them.

As the days rolled on and on, it was finally the Gryffindors first Quidditch game. Needless to say Jessica was a nervous wreck, and although Jessica got lots of letters from many people telling her she was gonna do just fine, those people being her Uncle Lupin, someone who is like a Aunt to her, named Tonk, and of course there was Molly and Bill Weasley who had been sending her letters since the school year started. They had classes all day and at lunch there would be a Quidditch meeting, about the plans and the other team, who was the Hufflepuffs.

As class after class went by and it was now lunch time, the Gryffindor Quidditch team all sat down at the end of the table and waited for Oliver. When Oliver finally made it to the dining hall he was literally running into the room. Oliver sat down at the end and looked around making sure everyone was there, and said I would like to apologize for being late, I was stuck in potions by Professor Snape. Everyone completely understood that one, so as the meeting went on soon it was over. Turning to Jessica, Oliver looked to Fred and George and said I have to borrow her for a little bit. Fred and George both shared a fine but we won t like it look.

As they started walking through the hall, Jessica waited for Oliver to talk, which she could see he had been thinking about what to say and what not to say. Oliver looked over at Jessica and asked Are you sure your ready to play tonight? Jessica raised her eyebrow at him and asked Why would you ask that, I ve been practicing more than needed and I ve passed all your test s! Oliver knew he would regret asking her that, but he really didn t want her playing, especially after what he heard earlier. Oliver nodded his head yes but said Its just . Er .. You see . Jessica giggled at his lost for words and said Oliver just say it.

Oliver run a hand over his face and said I was walking through the hallway earlier and I heard some Hufflepuff students talking about how John Cooper, their Quidditch Seeker, talking about how he was jealous of you for answering a question that he couldn t and it completely embarrassed him and now he s not going easy on you .. And . And I m just worried about you. Jessica thought for sure that she didn t have to worry about John he seemed nice and decent but perhaps she was wrong? Either way Jessica wasn t gonna lose to him or his team, so giving Oliver her best reassuring smile Jessica started walking down the hall, and as she walked she asked Now Oliver what fun would it be if he was going easy on me?

Oliver couldn t believe Jessica, sure she was fast and well controlled on her broomstick but he was talking about John Copper who was a 5th year and was tall and had more than 50 pounds on her, and Jessica was acting like its nothing. Oliver could see why she was in Gryffindor, to him it seemed like she was scared of nothing. So looking at her face, her jawline, her shining blue eyes, trying his hardest to see if there actually was any fear in them, but all Oliver could see was eyes full of something he couldn t quite name rather it was strength, power, or maybe even faith?

Oliver s eyes fell down to her lips that was now moving, realizing that Oliver actually get lost in her eyes, Oliver looked away from her trying to hide his blushing face and asked What did you say? Jessica laughed at his odd behavior and repeated what she said by saying: I said you have to stop worrying about me, I may be little but I m well controlled and besides if you kept worrying about me, people s gonna think that you favorite me more than the others. Oliver blushed even harder at her words and thought: only if you knew. Oliver turned away from Jessica hiding his blushing face and before he started walking towards his next class he said Jessica if your sure, than I m not stopping you. Jessica stared down the hallway as Oliver turned the corner down the hallway and leaving her eye sight. Jessica walked to her class in silence, not paying attention to anything really when she looked up at a pair of students who was kissing, like really kissing, Jessica was sure that the boys tongue was down that girls throat.

Jessica felt her face get hot, which she was sure it was beat red by now. Jessica stared at them frozen, taking in every move they made. They pulled away and was breathing heavily, they said goodbye and walked away from each other. Jessica blinked a few times and continued walking, starring down at her feet in embarrassment, Jessica thought about many things. Like why was she embarrassed about seeing two people kiss? It s not like she was the one kissing someone in public. Kissing? The word echoed in her head, what would kissing someone feel like? Was it good? Was there a point of doing it? If she did want to kiss someone, who would she kiss? Jessica seriously had to think about that, maybe Lee ? Jessica actually thought she was gonna throw up, she couldn t even think about kissing him. Maybe Oliver? Wait no, he would never want to kiss her and besides, why would she kiss him anyway? Sure Oliver was nice and cool he knew a lot about Quidditch, plus he s the captain of the Quidditch team.

But even imaging kissing Oliver it just didn t seem right, something felt off, like it just doesn t feel right. Maybe she could ask Fred and George, maybe they kissed someone? Jessica stopped walking and repeated that thought, Fred and George kissing some girl? Something about that thought bothered her, maybe it was the thought about them having their first kiss before her, or maybe it was the thought about them kissing some girl that perhaps wasn t her? Did Jessica want to kiss them? At least if she kissed one of them, than her first kiss would be with someone she liked. But Jessica definitely couldn t ask them about that she would die of embarrassment. Making it to class on time Jessica spotted Fred and George almost instantly and blushed harder, not getting the image of kissing them out of her head.

After the last class of the day was over Jessica, Fred and George all made their way to the Quidditch field. Which on their way there Jessica had been extremely quiet, well more than she normally is around Fred and George, which they just thought it was because she was nervous. Which she was, but it was also because now she couldn t get the idea of kissing them out of her head. Having made it to the Quidditch field, the three went into the locker rooms and changed, which for Jessica changing into her uniform was a little bit scary for her.

As Jessica walked out of the girls locker room, she seen Fred and George standing outside waiting for her, she gave them a nervous smile and than she was blinded by a flashing light, Jessica blinked a few times and seen Mallory, holding her camera, with Lee and Sabrina on either side of her. Mallory smiled and gave her a thumbs up while saying: You look great, and I just know your gonna do amazing, but sadly my teams totally gonna kick your butts. Jessica laughed and said Thanks for the encouragement. Lee nodded his head agreeing with Mallory and said She s right your gonna do amazing, all three of you. Fred and George threw their arms over Jessica s shoulders and Fred said more than asked: Well with Jessica as our seeker how could we lose?

George had to add his own words in by saying: Yeah and besides even if she doesn t catch the snitch, we ll work together as a team and win the game that way. Sabrina gave Jessica a quick hug and said Good luck, and be careful. Turning to Fred and George, Sabrina said The same goes for you two as well. Fred and George both said Thank you. And with that Mallory, Sabrina and Lee went off to the stands, and Jessica, Fred and George went off to the Quidditch field were all the players were waiting on their broomsticks. Jessica was doing ok, up until she saw how many people were out in the stands, Jessica could feel her hands starting to shake and sweat. Oliver came up and told everyone that the match was starting, Oliver and the Hufflepuff s captain shook hands. As soon as the balls was released Jessica took off not wanting to lose the snitch at all, but unfortunately for her she did.

Jessica moved up and around the players, and for the life of her, she couldn t find the snitch anywhere. So keeping her eyes out for the snitch, Jessica also kept her eyes on John Cooper. But unfortunately for her she lost him to, Jessica flew up higher and tried her hardest to find him and the snitch. Jessica heard something behind her before she was hit from the side, knocking her off her broom. Luckily for her Jessica had a tight grip on her broom, so grabbing on tight she pulled herself up and on her broomstick. With wide surprise eyes Jessica looked up to Cooper, and asked What the hell Cooper, I thought you were better than that?

Cooper laughed at how Jessica was acting so naive at a time like this, and although just like many other boys Cooper thought it was rather cute. Cooper flew around her and said Well to be honest I didn t mean to knock you off your broom, but I will tell you I m not losing to you. Jessica s eyes turned dark blue and she said So just because your Jealous of me, that gives you the right to act like a dick to me? Cooper continued to circle her and said Listen I m not gonna hurt you, just as long as you stay out of my way. Jessica gave him a laugh of her own and said You wish Cooper! And with that being said Jessica took off, looking for the snitch.

Jessica looked down at the game that was progressing quite well for them and seen that Gryffindor had 2 points over Hufflepuff. It was now half way through the game and Oliver called a time out, Jessica flew down to the rest of the team and waited patiently for Oliver to talk. Oliver started barking out orders and asking why something wasn t done, and for that fact Jessica could see why he was captain. Turning to face Jessica, Oliver asked Lockheart have you seen the snitch? Fred and George and all of the team looked at Jessica with waiting eyes, Jessica herself wanted to go hide under the stands until the game was over, but unfortunately for her she just couldn t do that. So with her voice betraying her by cracking and being high pitched out of nervousness, Jessica said I .. I haven t seen it I m I m sorry!

Oliver ran a hand over his face, while the whole team let s out a disappointed whine, Oliver looked back up to Jessica and said Lockheart keep your eyes out for it, and no matter what don t let Cooper get it! Jessica was slightly scared that he was gonna yell at her, so all she did was nod her head. Oliver looked to everyone else and said And for everyone else, keep up the good work and remember DON T LET THEM SCORE! With Oliver being done with his words of encouragement, he told the referee that they were ready to continue the game.

Jessica kept her eyes on Cooper while she looked for the snitch, Jessica drafted her eyes down to the game and seen Oliver scored a point. Jessica cheered loudly by saying: Yeah go Oliver! Oliver of course couldn t help but smile at hearing her cheer for him, but continued on like it was nothing. Jessica seen something shiny fly past her, and go down into the crowd of players. So following it down into them Jessica moved in, out, and in between them, as she got a good look at it, it was definitely the golden snitch.

The snitch dropped down and underneath the other players, before Cooper could even do it Jessica moved down and out of his way before he could push her. By now the teams was tied and there was only 1 minute left of the game, Jessica reached her hand out to grab the snitch but just before she could Cooper rammed his broomstick into hers sending her down into the ground, sending sand up flying breaking a little bit of her landing. Having landed on her front, Jessica s whole body hurt but her arm hurt the most. The referee blowed his whistle and Oliver, Fred and George all came flying down, Fred and George was at her side before Oliver was even half way there. Jessica s ears was ringing but in the fate background she could her Hagrid telling Fred and George to back off and gave her some air.

Hagrid kneeled down to her and rolled her over, Jessica s eyes was blurry but she could make out Hagrid with Fred and George standing behind him. Fred and George both screamed out a: she s bleeding! Hagrid looked Jessica over carefully and seen that her nose was bleeding and her arm looked broken, so seeing if she was unconscious Hagrid asked Jessica Jessica .. Hi Jessica it s me Hagrid . Can you hear me? Jessica blinked a few times and nodded her head, Hagrid figured she was in shock from the fall, so Hagrid pulled Jessica up and into his arms, and while turning back to the stands he said Now don t worry to much about Lockheart here I m gonna take her to see Madam Pomfrey, so just make sure you win this game.

Oliver who was talking to the referee about what Cooper just did to Jessica. To say that Oliver was mad was a understatement he was full pissed off. The second this game is over he s going straight to Cooper and is gonna kick his ass, of course what Cooper did was a foul under Blatching and with a minute left of the game was good because that meant that Oliver had one free shot. Oliver had to make this shot, not just for the team but mainly for Jessica, so getting himself ready all Oliver had to worry about was their keeper. Oliver aimed for the top right corner but made it look like he was aiming for the left one, taking his shot, Oliver stared as the ball went through the ring and Gryffindor scored yet again.

Oliver heard his name being shouted throughout the crowds but it honestly didn t matter to him, Oliver called a quick time out, as everyone got in a circle, Oliver didn t even get a word in because everyone was asking if Jessica was ok. Oliver clapped his hands and got everyone s attention and said Look I know everyone s worried about Lockheart but right now we need to worry about wining this game, if not for ourselves than for Lockheart, this was her first game and I know she s gonna blame it on herself if we lose, so let s put on our best defense and make sure they don t score!

The last few seconds of the game went by in a blur for Oliver, Fred and George. When the last second of the game went by and the crowds was cheering as the Gryffindor team won, Oliver, Fred and George all went towards the castle. Having went straight to the hospital wing the three walked in and matched up to the only bed that had curtains drawn around it. Without thinking Oliver walked up to it and pulled the curtains back, revealing Jessica standing up and was in nothing but her bra and underwear which was the Gryffindor house colors.

(Earlier when Hagrid carried Jessica to the castle)

Jessica had actually blacked out for a few minutes until she opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the Hogwarts castle. Jessica looked up at Hagrid and said Thank you Hagrid. Hagrid smiled down at her, glad that she finally opened her eyes and said Oh it s alright, you took quite the fall through. Now walking into the hospital wing, Madam Poppy Pomfrey came running over and with one look at Jessica she knew exactly what to do, so telling Hagrid to take her over to the last bed and telling Jessica to remove her Quidditch uniform and to get into a hospital gown, Madam Pomfrey went off to grab some Potions and bandages. Hagrid laid Jessica down on the hospital bed and said Just so you know, your team is proud of you. Jessica stared up at him and with a weak voice asked But how How can they by proud? Hagrid gave her a confused look and said I m not sure why you would even consider questioning them, but you ve done your best and you even got them a free point if they made it, plus they have something even better to fight for, they have you to fight for. Jessica finally smiled even though it did hurt, and she said Thank you Hagrid. Hagrid gave her a smile back and said I ll come back later after you get comfortable and check on you. And with that Hagrid left and Jessica started getting changed although with her arm it was more difficult.

Jessica heard her curtain open and figured it was Madam Pomfrey so turning around to grab her hospital gown, instead of seeing Madam Pomfrey, Jessica looked up to see Oliver, Fred and George who s faces was as red as tomatoes. Even though they felt dirty doing it they all took in as much of Jessica as they could, from her pale chest to her pale thighs they took in everything, they even noticed a long scar that started from her right boob all the way down to the bottom of her left hip bone. Jessica s face went bright red before she took anything she could grab and throw it at them, screaming for them to leave. Madam Pomfrey came running back in at that moment and yelled at them to leave.

Oliver, Fred and George sat out in the hallway waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back out and get them. Oliver s face was still pink but he had a shy smile on his face that he couldn t hide. Of course the same thing happened to Fred and George but of course being the jealous boys they were Fred and George looked to Oliver and their dreamy smiles faded and this time it was George that jealously asked Hey Woods why are you smiling? Oliver tried his hardest to hide it but failed completely and said Well your understand when your older but for me seeing Jessica like that, it did stuff to me.

Fred and George both was about to jump on him but Madam Pomfrey came out and said it was ok to come back in. Fred and George both jumped up and ran into there, they seen the bed curtains was open and Jessica was laying down with her arm wrapped tightly in white bandages with a thing that went up over her head to hold her arm up, her hair was wrapped up in a big bun, and now being clean from all the dirt and sand Jessica equally had a bandage on her neck and face. Fred and George ran to either side of the bed and at the same time asked Are you alright?

Jessica s face was still pink and although she was highly embarrassed about them seeing her almost naked, Jessica answered them by saying: Well besides being completely embarrassed, I guess I m ok, I have a broken arm, and a few bruises so Madam Pomfrey said she s keeping me in here for the night. By now Oliver was at the foot of her bed, and at seeing Oliver, Jessica s eyes turned a light blue and while looking down at her lap she said Ummm . I m sorry I failed you, and the whole team. Fred and George was gonna gave her a full speech on how amazing she was but was interrupted by Oliver who quite loudly said Jessica you didn t fail us you did your best, plus it was your first game and without you we would ve never won that match.

Jessica looked up at Oliver in surprise, it sounded like he said that they won, so with uncertainty Jessica asked Did you.. Did you say we won? Oliver, Fred and George couldn t hold back their chuckles at how cute Jessica sounded and looked. So while looking at her Fred said Well of course we won. Finishing on what his brother was saying George said Yup after you were carried off the field our good old Captain here made your free shot. Even though Fred was mad at Oliver he still had to hand it to him and added to what George said by saying: Yeah he even faked their keeper out and made the shot. Jessica smiled in excitement and said Wow Oliver your so cool! If Fred and George knew that Jessica was gonna say that than they would ve never said what they said about Oliver.

Oliver s face was beat red and he definitely felt more than butterflies in his tummy but trying to keep his cool Oliver looked around the room and said Ummm . Thank you . Umm Fred, George we should probably go I mean I m sure Jessica s tried and we need to change and umm we should probably go to the dining hall. Fred and George was beyond jealous now but not wanting to start a fight between them again they nodded their heads agreeing with Oliver. But before they left Fred and George both told Jessica that they would be back after dinner. It wasn t long after the boys left did Jessica fall into a much needed sleep.

It had been a complete week since Jessica had been released from the hospital wing, and although after dinner that night when Fred and George returned they came back with the whole Quidditch team, plus Sabrina, and Mallory who had to take a picture of her and Lee who was freaking out about his poor Jessica. And although nobody actually kicked John Coopers butt everyone threatened him that if he ever went near Jessica again that nobody would ever find his body. Of course with the newest picture Mallory had given her, Jessica sent her Uncle Lupin a letter about her first Quidditch match and how she had broken her arm, and to which Lupin congratulated her and said that if he ever ran into this Cooper kid than he would surely have a few unpleasant words to share with him.

Favorite, Follow, and Review.

Umm so yeah sorry if it was short but my weeks been busy and I m trying to study for a test. I m trying to update every week because I really want this book to go much farther than just a thought or idea. I m sorry if any of the Quidditch stuff is wrong or anything and believe me, I have nothing against Hufflepuff! I definitely wanna thank whoever this guest is because OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I definitely needed some feedback, and I even think I m gonna write a Oliver Woods story next. 


	17. More Than A Present

October 30th, the day before Jessica s birthday. Fred and George both was already prepared, they brought her birthday present back in July when they were with their older brother Bill. Of course looking back on the day, it definitely started out normal for them. Running through their house causing trouble for their Mother, bothering Percy, and working on their inventions of pranking and such. It wasn t until Lunch did things start to turn in a different direction. Sitting next to each other at the table Fred and George was about to put a spider on the table and send it in Rons direction. But stopped when Bill suddenly looked up in their direction and asked Fred, George would you two like to come with me to Diagon Alley?

Fred and George both looked at each other in question, than looked back to Bill, than finally coming up with their answer said Yeah we ll go with you! After finishing their lunch, Bill, Fred and George all climbed into their fathers flying car, with Fred being in the front and George in the back, Bill took off towards Diagon Alley. The first few minutes of the car ride was silent, it wasn t until Bill caught Fred looking at the gearshift did the silence finally break. So looking forward Bill quite exciting asked Fred, George how would you like to learn how to drive this?

Fred and George both smiled big and now excited asked Really? Bill looked at them quickly and than turned back to the front, happy that he caught their attention but said I ll teach you both how but you can t tell Mom or Dad, and no taking off with the car either. Fred and George both happily agreed and as Bill told them how to drive and what to do and what not to do, Bill noticed it was these little moments in life that he loved the most about being a big brother, it was teaching his little siblings rather it was good or bad, he didn t care he just loved it.

As the three arrived at Diagon Alley Bill parked the car on the outskirts of town and they walked the rest of the way in. For the first couple stops Bill had made them wait outside mainly for the fact that Bill was afraid of getting kicked out over them causing trouble. It wasn t until Bill stopped at a small gift shop to see a old friend did they come in. Walking through the old but oddly full shop Fred and George both walked up and down the store as they waited for Bill, with nothing catching their eyes they walked up to Bill and waited patiently for him and his old friend to stop talking.

And then George s eyes looked up over Bill s shoulder and seen a golden key necklace that the handle of the key was heart shaped. The first thought that came to George s mind was Jessica, so gently but quite excited George grabbed Fred s arm and pointed at it. Fred must of thought of her too, turning back to his brother Fred said Georgie we have to get that for Jessica she ll love it! Catching Bill s attention and Bill s friend s attention they both turned and looked at it. Bill s friend leaned up and grabbed it off the shelf, handing it to Fred, they both looked closely at it.

Bill smiled at them in adoration for how they cared for their girly friend, so looking over at his good old friend Jack he asked So how much is that necklace? Jack gave him a grin and said Well more than you would expect. Fred and George both didn t really think about money, and from the sounds of it they definitely wasn t walking out of there with it. So giving the necklace back to Bill s friend they both walked towards the door. Bill frowned at them walking away, he turned back to Jack and gave him his best puppy dog eyes and asked Now Jack is that price the same, even for a old friend?

Jack laughed at Bills attempt for lowering the price and said Now Bill, do you really think I ll lower the price for you? Bill raises his eyebrow in question and more asked than said Yes? Jack laughed again and said For you Bill I ll gave you this necklace. Bill looked at him in surprise but genuinely said No I couldn t just take it from you, how about half priced? Jack nodded his head in denial and said As if, consider it as a payment for that one time I made you come with me to do that one thing back at that one red light district?

Just thinking about what they did made them both blush at the memory, still with some uncertainty Bill asked Are you sure it s ok, isn t that actual gold? Jack gave him a look that said Bill you better take this or else I m making you take this and said Yes Bill I m sure, besides if it wasn t for you than I wouldn t even own this store. Even though he had a point Bill still felt guilty accepting it from him, Jack could see Bill was still uncertain about it, so grabbing a brown bag for the necklace Jack bagged it and handed it to Bill while saying: No refunds and no exchanges, Now beat it Weasley, I have people to do and things to see.

Bill took that as a your taking this and that s that. So giving Jack a smile and a Thank you, Bill walked out of the store and found Fred and George talking about how much Jessica wouldn t loved that necklace. Fred and George both looked up at Bill, Bill smirked at them and handed the small bag to George and said Its time to head home boys. Fred looked over at George in question to what was in the bag, George opened the bag and dumped whatever was in it, into his hand. Fred and George both stared as the necklace fell from the bag and into his hand, Bill watched as his brothers smiled and even gave a small scream in excitement. Fred and George both ran over and hugged Bill and Fred asked But how did you get this? Now feeling guilty George asked Yeah Bill it wasn t to much was it?

Bill chuckled at them and definitely seen himself in them, Bill started walking off towards their car. Fred and George followed closely behind Bill and waited until they got back to their car to say something. Fred and George stared at him in question, Bill looked at them and asked What? Fred held up the necklace and asked Bill what do we owe you for this? George nodded his head in agreement and asked Yeah Bill, how much? Bill started their car and said Look all you two have to do is stay friends with Jessica, she s a bright young girl who needs you two, although sometimes it seems you two needs her more than she needs you. Fred and George nodded their heads agreeing with his terms and said Thank you. The car way back was filled with Bill constantly picking on Fred and George about their crush on their girly friend.

For Fred and George they both had the help of their big brother, but for Oliver it was much harder. Throughout the new school year Oliver and Jessica had actually talked to each other but even that wasn t enough for Oliver. Oliver only seen Jessica at Quidditch practice or at meals, which at meals she had two guard dogs that nobody went near. So looking back at how Oliver got Jessica the perfect gift, it was actually rather amusing. It was about a week after she was released from the hospital wing, Quidditch practice had ended early do to the fact that Oliver and a few of the other students needed to go to the library before dinner. So running through the library grabbing book after book, Oliver stopped however when he heard a voice he knew all to well. It was without a doubt Jessica, the other voice was a girl to which Oliver guessed was Sabrina, which meant Fred and George probably wasn t with her.

Oliver knew it was wrong but he accidentally eavesdropped, so listening closely he heard: Thank you so much Jessica, without you I m probably gonna fail Potions; It s ok Sabrina, besides what are friends for? Oliver heard them walking away so after a minute or two he stuck his head out and seen them sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the room. It was like studying now became less important, Oliver stared at them from a distance watching Jessica s every move. The clock in the library rang telling them it was dinner time, Oliver watched as one of Sabrina s friends walked over and dragged her off.

Oliver definitely noticed Jessica giggling at her as she left, Jessica took the books they used and walked back to the shelves to put them back. Oliver took this as his chance and walked over, giving her, his best smile Oliver asked Doing some late research? Jessica gave him a kind smile and said Umm yes and no, I was helping my friend Sabrina, how s your studying going? Oliver had surprising done some of his when he was watching her, Oliver shrugged his shoulders and said Well I m halfway done.

Jessica patted his shoulder and said Well that s good to hear I wouldn t want our captain failing any classes. Oliver looked up at the students leaving the library and asked or and said Yeah that would be bad but umm Jessica shall we walk to the dining hall? Jessica nodded her head yes and said Yes we shall, I m super hungry! With that being said Oliver and Jessica left the library and walked off to the dining hall, for a few minutes the only sound they heard was the sound of their shoes tapping against the floor.

For the life of Oliver he couldn t think of anything to say, looking at Jessica, Oliver blushed lightly seeing Jessica already looking at him. Jessica stared with questioning eyes and asked So Oliver I was wondering do we have practice on Halloween? Oliver gave a sigh of relief and said Well no it s a holiday and besides it would just be wasted since everyone normally try s to scare each other. Jessica giggled and said Cool since its my birthday Fred and George wants to hit the Slytherin dorms. Catching Oliver s interest he said Well you learn something new everyday now don t you.

Their short talk was interrupted by Fred and George who took Jessica and ran off, barring leaving him time to say goodbye. With the thought of Jessica s birthday in mind, Oliver s next trip to hogsmade was slightly more interesting. From all the little shops in hogsmade Oliver couldn t find anything that Jessica would like. Walking into Tomes and Scrolls Oliver walked around looking for anything that even remotely interested her, Oliver walked over to their books, reading title after title, until his eyes stopped on a rather old looking book, the title being: The Twelve Dancing Princesses.

Oliver picked the book up and looked though it, seeing it was a fairytale book that had twelve stories put into one book. Oliver felt something rush over him, it was odd. He felt like he should definitely get this book, but would Jessica like this? Does she like fairytale books? What if he gave her this and she hated it? Oliver went to put it back but stopped, it was something about this book, it was like the book kept pulling him in. So going against his uncertainty Oliver brought the book, the rest of the trip he spent holding on to it, like his life depended on it. As soon as Oliver made it back to the Hogwarts castle he asked one of the girls in the common room if their had any golden or red robin, of course the girl gave him a questioning look, but found him some anyway. Oliver wrapped the robin in a nice bow around the book and written in the front of it: To Jessica Lockheart From Oliver Woods. Deciding to keep it simple Oliver left the book with that.

Date: October 30th. Time: 11:55. Place: Gryffindor common room. The scene: Jessica laying in between Fred and George. Throughout the whole day Fred and George never left Jessica s side, from morning, afternoon, and now night time, Jessica couldn t even go to the bathroom without them being right outside. The three was originally talking about the test they had earlier that day but now somehow they were talking about ideas for a new potion that would make you smell really bad without knowing it. Looking at the clock again Fred seen it was finally midnight, so looking to his brother and giving him a wink, Fred and George at the same time, interrupted Jessica by saying: Happy Birthday!

Jessica smiled softly and said Thank you Fred, Thank you George, You two are the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Feeling their cheeks start to burn and definitely knowing that their faces were red George said Umm we have something to give you! Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Jessica looked between them and said You guys really didn t need to. Fred looked at her in disbelief and said Well of course we did! Adding to what his brother was saying George said Oh yeah we did, you put up with all of our trouble. Fred nodded his head in agreement with George and added: Plus without you I know for sure We would ve failed History of Magic.

Jessica blushed at their kind words and said Well I try hard to be a good friend, but honestly you two would be fine without me. Fred and George both knew that wasn t true but deciding to end the conversation at that, Fred handed her the gift and George said Either way you ll taking this gift and that s that. Fred chuckled at his brother s awkward and rushed attempt at ending the conversation and said Yup Georgie s right No take backs. Jessica giggled at their eagerness and took the small box, opening it Jessica s eyes widened in surprise, she never expected this, especially from Fred and George. To her it was truly beautiful, the way it shined from the low light of the fire place, even the chain was nice, it was long and thin, finding the key necklace to be ironic do to the fact that her last name is Lockheart.

Giving them both a rib crushing hug, Jessica while turning to George gave him the necklace and moved her hair to the side so he could put it on her. Turning back to her original spot Jessica laid back down, putting her sock covered feet up on the coffee table Jessica equally grabbed both their hands, getting fully comfortable Jessica closed her eyes, and definitely feeling the weight of the day pulling hard on her Jessica slowly drifted off to sleep, but before she fell completely asleep she whispered Thanks Fred, thanks George.

Figuring Jessica, Fred and George was down in the common room Lee woke up early and run down there hopefully catching them before anyone else did. The sight itself was to cute to handle. Jessica was facing George with her face hiding in the crook of his neck, Fred s and George s legs were both tangled up in Jessica s. Fred had his arms wrapped up underneath and over her. They all had smiles on their faces, if only they could see how everyone else seen them. Lee couldn t wait until they finally amited their feeling for each other, figuring it was time to wake them up. Lee walked over to the couch and gently shaked them awake.

Jessica slowly lifted her head up from George s neck, opening her eyes Jessica noticed she was inches away from George s face, she stared at him as his eyes opened. With a now blushing face Jessica pushed herself back and without realizing it, she pushed herself and Fred off the couch and onto the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. Fred groaned in pain as he landed on the floor and even a little as he felt Jessica s butt landing hard on his crotch. George moved to the edge of the couch and looked down at them making sure they were ok. Lee on the other hand was laughing so hard that tears was in his eyes. Jessica blushed even harder now, so jumping up off Fred she gave him a quick I m so sorry Fred. Than took off up the stairs.

After getting ready for the day, and receiving some Happy Birthdays from her roommates and some of the other girls in the dormitory including Sabrina. Jessica made her way back down stairs and found Fred and George both standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. Jessica blushed softly as she walked down the stairs and stood in between them as she locked her arms with theirs, now walking out of the common room the three made their way to the dining hall. The walk there was mostly filed with her Quidditch teammates telling her Happy Birthday and other classmates telling her that to.

Having found Lee sitting in their normal spot Jessica, Fred and George all walked over and sat down. Jessica being in the middle as usual, they started eating and as usual Jessica made her egg, bacon and toast sandwich. Even for a girl Jessica somehow managed to eat like a messy teenage boy. Lee stared in disbelief at her once again, how could someone so intelligent and proper in everything she does eats like this? Lee simply came to the conclusion that she must have got it from her father.

Lee smiled nonetheless happy that she was happy and was enjoying herself, reaching down beside him Lee grabbed the book he had gotten for Jessica and handed it to her while saying: Happy Birthday Jessica! Jessica gave him a sly smile and said Lee you shouldn t have. Lee just like the boys looked at her in disbelief and said Well of course I did! Jessica read the cover and seen it was a book about professional potions and tips on how to make them. Jessica reached across the table and while grabbing Lee s hand said Thank you so much Lee, I love it!

Lee smirked feeling proud of himself for knowing his friend so well and being quite cocky said and or asked Your welcome Jessica I knew you would like it, Fred, George what did you two get her? Fred and George both smiled broadly knowing they won in the presents for Jessica or at least they hoped they did. Jessica pulled the necklace s chain back and revealed the golden heart shaped key. Lee stared at it in surprise and asked That s good, but how did you two get that, it s real gold isn t it? Lee and now even Jessica was looking at the two in question, but luckily for them it was mail time.

Jessica looked around for Chole and finally seeing her, she seen her owl carrying a small package. Chole flew down and nearly dropped the package on Fred s head before she landed and started to help herself to the cream filed donuts. Jessica smiled at her a patted her head while saying: Thank you so much Chole. Chole took another donut and flew off, looking at the package Jessica seen it was from her Uncle Lupin. Before she could even start to open it another owl came flying down, realizing it was Tonk s owl, the owl dropped a small package as well and flew off.

Jessica smiled softly, she wasn t expecting anything from Tonks. Fred, George and Lee all at the same time said Someone s popular. Jessica giggled lightly and said Yeah I guess. Opening her gift from Tonks, Jessica pulled out a book on No Hands Magic, and a letter that said: Happy Birthday My Sweet Little Trouble Maker!

I hope your day goes well and you pull all the best pranks. I hope you like that book although your Uncle said it would only cause trouble, so I thought it was perfect. I honestly can t wait to see you again, I heard you ve grown into quite the beautiful young lady. I want you to know no matter where you are my love is always with you and if you ever need to talk about something just know I am always here.

Love Your Aunt/Awesome Friend, Tonks!

Jessica loved her Aunt Tonks, even though she wasn t her real Aunt, Tonks had always been there when her Uncle suddenly had to go on a business trip or he was needed somewhere. Jessica put her letter in her new book and placed it on top of Lee s. Now opening her gift from Lupin, upon opening it Jessica seen a letter on top of the box, moving the letter aside Jessica seen a little box which was red with golden trim Jessica thought for sure it was a music box. Gently picking it up Jessica opened the small box and found a picture of herself of when she was little, it looked like she was watering their garden in a little white dress and a princess crown. Finding a little thing on the side to start it up, as Jessica did it a melody played the melody being How Does A Moment Last Forever.

As the melody played it was as if Jessica had some sort of flashback, she suddenly remembered a time when she was a baby and a woman and some man was singing this song, the man was playing the piano and the woman was holding her and singing, The place she was at looked odd it was lightly lit with a older look to it, Jessica couldn t see the mans face it was too dark but the woman was definitely her Mother Annie. Just as soon as the memory started it ended, so closing the box, Jessica placed it down and picked up the letter, Fred, George and Lee all stared in question. Picking up and reading the letter it said:

Happy Birthday My Dear Jessica!

I hope your having a great day, and you, Fred and George ain t getting into too much trouble. I know you keep telling me to stop buying you presents, but I had this custom made so it s very special and I know your cherish it forever. With each year that goes by I keep wishing you d stay small forever and your never leave me, but sadly wishing can only get you so far. So I will continue to teach you and make sure you have everything you need and everything want because nothing s too good for my little princess!

Love Your Uncle.

Jessica smiled softly at her Uncle s letter, this music box was the perfect gift and his letter was the sweetest. Figuring she should put her things in her dorm room, Jessica told Fred, George and Lee that she would meet them at their first class and with that she took off towards the Gryffindor dormitories. Jessica walked through the halls with a shining smile, although she was truly happy no matter what she did or what she was doing her mind kept going back to her parents, her Mother that could be alive if it wasn t for her birthday, her Father that maybe would have been there for her if his wife didn t die because of her, or at least that s what Jessica had started to amuse it was. Her smile now gone, Jessica felt like crying, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

But being tripped lightly on her shoulder Jessica turned to see Oliver, and upon seeing her eyes Oliver s face turned from a smiling cheerful face to concerned and worried panic fast, Oliver quickly questioned her by asking Jessica are you alright? Even though she felt this way Jessica couldn t help the laugh that escaped her mouth and now finding herself smiling even though it was a weak one she said Well nothing really, but it s good to see you. Oliver didn t buy it but decided not to push it and with the book in his hand he said Good ummm here I got you this I hope you like it, I mean I know you like books but I hope you like this book it s a fairytale book ummm Happy Birthday!

The more Oliver talked the redder his face got, so handing over the book Jessica took it from his hands and said Thank you, although you didn t have to. Oliver smiled awkwardly and said I know but I wanted to. Looking over the book, Jessica opened the front and seen Oliver s message, smiling down at it Jessica already loved it. Putting the book in the stack of her other ones, Jessica gently and rather awkwardly gave Oliver a hug. As they pulled away from their hug Oliver said Umm Jessica just so you know, if you ever need to talk to anyone I m here. Jessica nodded her head understanding and said Thanks Oliver for everything! As she said those last words she walked away, making it to her dorm room she put her things on her bed for later.

Making it back to the classroom Jessica actually walked in a minute or two late, Fred and George both slide out and made room for her, sitting down in between them Jessica started taking notes and here and there throughout the class asked questions. Fred and George both stared in adoration for her, she was the cutest when she was doing something she loved. As class after class went on and a few more Happy Birthdays to Jessica, the day was finally ending.

Finding themselves in the common room on the couch once again, the three was laughing about something Lee did earlier. As the laughing died down Fred looked over at Jessica s smiling face and asked So Jessica did you have a good day? Once again adding to his brothers words George said and or asked Yeah we had you smiling all day long didn t we? Jessica nodded her head yes and said Yes, Of course I had a good day, you two wouldn t leave my side and we changed Rayan s voice without him knowing. Fred and George both smiled at the memory, that will teach him to pick on Sabrina or any other first year.

Jessica s smile almost faded and she said But even though you two keep me happy, I can t help but think about my parents, like what my birthday would be like with them or would they still be here if I wasn t born? Fred and George could never understand what s it like to be in her shoes but what they could understand is that even if they didn t take the pain away at least they could help her forget it, even if it was just for a little while, just as long as she was happy that s all they cared about.

George grabbed her hand and said If you ever want to talk about it we ll always be here. Having to copy his actions and finish his brothers words Fred added to it by saying: Yup no matter the time or place we ll talk whenever you need to. Once again Fred and George seemed to surprise her rather it be by words or actions they always seemed to surprise her, Jessica pushed herself further back in between them and said Thank you . you guys .you seriously You make me happy. Fred and George both felt something ran through them, it made them smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Fred and George both said You make us happy to. It wasn t long until they fell asleep after that, all of them feeling comfortable and complete, little did Jessica know that it wouldn t be long until She seen both of her parents.

Favorite, Follow, and Review!

Hello everyone that is reading this! I am super sorry about not uploading this chapter last week, I was really trying to update every week. I was sick and than I had my birthday which was, well it was bad and than I failed my test and I was just thinking about a whole bunch of stuff but now things are looking up so YAY! 


	18. The Clam Before The Storm

Just like Jessica s birthday, November came and went and now December was here. Being Christmas break, Jessica, Fred and George was all on the train heading home for Christmas. Sitting in their normal position with Jessica in between them, Lee sat across from them and was talking about all the things his parents might be getting him. Fred and George was quiet for the most part and Jessica hasn t talked at all since they left Hogwarts. Lee was actually tried of hearing his own voice and finally asked Ok guys did something happen that I don t know about or something?

Fred and George looked at Jessica not sure on what she was thinking but somehow they kinda figured it had to do with her parents, but did Lee think about that NO! Fred and George both wanted Lee to shut up, did Lee forget about her not having parents? Deciding they would talk to him without Jessica, George stood up and said Hey guys why don t we step out and let Jessica change? Lee jumped up and said Yeah we probably should, don t want you two getting another sneak peek of her!

Fred s and George s faces went beat red in seconds and for the first time since she boarded the train Jessica s face was something other than sad and gloomy. Jumping up and grabbing Lee s arm Fred said Let s get out of here! Jessica stared as they left and closed the door behind them, standing up and grabbing her trunk down from the overhead Jessica opened it and started undressing. Jessica changed into a simple black skirt with tights and a blue baggy hoodie that was a few sizes to big but come on it was her favorite one. Having finished changing Jessica was about to open the door but heard the twins talking to Lee about how unfair he was being talking about his parents so openly and how great it is.

Did it bother her yes, but it was mainly Christmas that bothered her. Sure she always had fun with her Uncle but what she wanted and definitely needed the most was her parents. Knowing that although the twins was only trying to help her, that didn t mean it was ok to tell Lee that he couldn t talk about his parents. Opening the door and walking out Jessica stood tall and confident and said Fred, George thanks but Lee can talk about his parents, it doesn t bother me like it use too and he was having a good time too so just leave him be. Lee looked to the floor out of guilt and said I m sorry Jessica I really wasn t thinking. Jessica gave them a soft smile and said Guys I m fine so hurry up and change so we can go back talking.

Fred, George and Lee didn t buy that she was ok but they hurried and changed. Sitting in their original position with Jessica in the middle and Fred and George on both sides of her, Lee sat across from them and the first few minutes was awkward and quiet. Trying to break the silence Jessica started to say something but was interrupted by Lee asking: Jessica what happened to your parents? Realizing that Jessica never told Lee or anyone other than Fred and George, Jessica stared down at her feet trying to find a way to explain it to him and even explain it better to Fred and George.

Finally coming up with a explanation, Jessica looked up to Lee and said Well it s kinda short but complicated, you see I m Well . I was . I was there that night in Godric s Hollow When you know who killed James and Lily Potter. Fred, George and Lee stared at her with a different kind of emotion, if Jessica had to say what it was she would say it was fear and pity, and maybe even hope? Noticing that they wasn t gonna say anything Jessica continued talking by saying: As some may know my Mother is Annie Lockheart and although I don t know much about where she used to live or anything like that I do know she was very kind and if you ever needed help she wouldn t think twice about helping you .. But ummm I don t know who my Father is, or where he is . But I have guessed that he did something bad something that nobody is telling me.

As soon as Jessica stopped talking Lee asked Wait if you were . If you were there that night than do you have any scars? At the some time Fred and George looked at Lee with wide eyes not believing he just asked that, Fred and George both gave a small shout of LEE! Jessica smiled softly and said Well no not from You Know Who, but I do have one from something else my Uncle said I got it when I was little though. Fred and George both assumed it was the one that went from her boob to her hip. Having to ask a question about her parents Lee asked So you have no clue who your father is?

Jessica nodded her head no and said No I don t and my Uncle said he would tell me when I m older, but I do know he was in Gryffindor. George turned to face Jessica and asked Is that all you know about him? Catching on to his brothers question Fred copyed him and asked Yeah if you find out more about him maybe we can help you find out who he is? Jessica loved the thought of knowing but didn t know if going behind her Uncle s back was a good idea. Luckily for Jessica the train arrived at the train station, having stopped at the front of the train Jessica, Fred and George all said goodbye to Lee and wished him Merry Christmas.

Jessica knew not to expect her Uncle there since they normally meant up at the Cafe On The Corner. Jessica suddenly jumped at the feeling of arms wrapping around her shoulders, Jessica leaned her head back and seen Bill Weasley. Bill smiled down brightly at her and asked How s my favorite little book worm? Jessica laughed softly and said I m doing well, how are you? Bill gave a short I m well, before some pulling and pushing from Fred and George that finally got Bill off of her, Jessica than noticed Ron and Ginny standing a few feet away from her.

Jessica smiled kindly at them and said Hello Ron, Ginny, how are you two? It was as if Ginny s and Ron s shyness faded away from Jessica s kind smile, the next thing they knew Ginny was on one side and Ron was on the other, Question after question Jessica could bearing keep up with them. Bill watched from the sideline and seen Percy had new arrived, and the twins now fighting for Jessica s attention which was stolen by Ginny and Ron. A fight had actually broke out between them, it started with Ron telling Jessica that the twins both dreamed about her and than Ginny had to tell her about how they never shut up about her, Fred and George s faces was beat red and so was Jessica s.

Stepping up to stop the madness that now had formed Bill stood behind Fred that now had Ginny on his back, grabbing a hold of her Bill placed her on the ground to which she ran over to Jessica again and grabbed her hand. George went to say something about her grabbing Jessica s hand but Bill interrupted him by saying: Alright that s enough! Bills voice had authority in it, that most likely meant if you didn t listen something bad could happen. Jessica and Percy stayed quiet as Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all argued about who started it.

Bill walked over closer to them and said Look I don t care who started it, I m finishing it . Now if you don t stop fighting I m taking Jessica to The Cafe On The Corner and you all are going to the car and Percy will be in charge! Making his point clear Bill grabbed Jessica s trunk and started walking towards The Cafe On The Corner. Jessica couldn t help the giggle that escaped her mouth or the small scream that came after wards as Bill looked back at her and asked Is there something funny Lockheart? Bill couldn t hide the amusement in his voice from hearing the small girl giggle.

Jessica nodded her head no but said Well it s just Seeing you guys argue like this It makes me want a big family even more. From Bill to Ginny they all could see the sorrow in her eyes which was now a light blue color. Bill gave her a quick chuckle to try to soften the mood and said Jessica your always welcome here with the Weasley s. Fred and George walked closer to her and George said Yeah anytime you want! Fred agreeing with him said yeah you can sleep in our room with us! Being a rare occasion Percy looked to them and said Sure but it s not like there would be any sleep going on in that room. Bill and Percy both laughed at their faces, Fred and George was beat red as they looked away from Jessica, Jessica herself was red as Ron and Ginny asked what was so funny. As always the walk from the Train station was short and they once again found themselves saying goodbye.

Bill pulled Jessica into a much softer hug than the last time they were there, and said it was nice seeing you and I hope you have a great Christmas! As Bill stepped away from her, Ginny quite quickly grabbed Jessica tight around her waist and said it was nice seeing you, and I wish to send you letters is that alright? Jessica giggled down at her awkwardness and said I would love to hear from you Ginny! Ron gave Jessica a quick and kinda awkward hug before giving her a tan full of cookies and said I almost forgot me, Ginny and mum baked those for you, I hope you like them, ummm and Merry Christmas!

Jessica honestly couldn t wait to eat them, she loved their cookies. Jessica gave Ron a thank you and Merry Christmas, before Percy gave her a quick hug and a I hope you enjoy your Christmas break, saying the same thing back. Jessica was finally meant by her hardest goodbye, Fred and George both stood awkwardly in front of her. Deciding to say something George said Ummm now Jessica don t miss us too much ok? Jessica Smiled and playfully rolled her eyes and said Yeah me miss you two, yeah right! Jessica heard Ginny and Ron giggling behind them, Fred and George both knew she was joking so playfully playing along with her Fred turned around while saying: Well since you won t miss us, I guess we should get going than.

George went to turn around like his brother but was stopped by Jessica s arms wrapping around his arm as she said I was only joking, I ll miss you two so much! Fred turned back to her and they all shared a small group hug. If it wasn t for Bill the hug could ve lasted forever, but clearing his throat Bill said Ummm I hate to interrupt your little hug party but we must get going. Jessica, Fred and George stepped away from each other and Jessica said Umm bye I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Fred and George both said the same thing back, before Bill finally dragged them away. Turning towards the entrance Jessica walked into the Cafe and found a table as she waited for her Uncle.

As hour after hour and cup after cup of hot chocolate went by the small Cafe had closed, so now Jessica stood outside on the street and for some reason she felt eyes on her. Sure Diagon Alley was now less packed but now the dark shadows of the night walked the streets. Jessica honestly couldn t believe her Uncle forgot her, just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes, keeping a tight grip on her wand Jessica kept her back against the cold brick wall and looked around every time she heard something. Jessica watched as people walked by her, if it wasn t for the fact that she was actually a little scared she would had felt sorry for herself.

Jessica Looked around once again and this time she actually noticed the moon, it shined brightly up in the sky. Jessica knew it was rare for a full moon during the week of Christmas, but she did remember someone talking about the rare Christmas moon apparently it s supposed to least for five nights, maybe her Uncle would want to see it with her? If he ever showed up? Looking around again she seen people walking around going to the now open pubs and night clubs, but suddenly Jessica felt those eyes on her again, looking through the crowd of people Jessica noticed a dark hooded person walking towards her.

Keeping her wand tightly in her hand, Jessica felt her hands shaking, and tears starting to form in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Was she really that scared that she was shaking and probably gonna start crying? Keeping her eyes on the figure Jessica was scared but she was ready, but before the hooded figure could get within fifteen feet of her, Jessica was suddenly grabbed by her forearm. Jessica pointed her wand in her attackers face, the low light of the lump that stood up above her, gave her just enough light to see Professor Snape s face.

With wide eyes Jessica stared up at him, letting go of her arm Snape stepped away from her and asked Just what is a child of your age doing out at night alone? Jessica blinked the few tears of fright away and quickly looked to where the hooded figure was, just to see him or she gone. Looking back to Snape, Jessica said Ummm . Well I was . For once Jessica was lost for words. Snape raised his eyebrow in question to the girl who normally in his class always gave him a good straight answer, there was no question about it Snape could clearly see she was scared and Snape definitely couldn t leave her there. Snape rolled his eyes out of irritation, just what was Lupin thinking letting her be out this late and all alone at that. Snape knew letting Lupin raise Jessica was a bad idea, something like this was band to happen. Snape of course knew someone was watching her, so figuring it would be best to take her to his house Snape said Well since Mr Remus obviously can t pick you up on time, you shall come and wait for him at my house.

Jessica was surprised by his words and his offer, not being able to get words out Jessica just nodded her head. Jessica grabbed her trunk handle and waited for Snape to lead the way. Not moving Snape held out his arm and said hold on tight. Jessica did just that knowing that he was gonna use Apparition Jessica closed her eyes but felt weird touching Professor Snape.

Jessica felt Snape letting go of her arm so opening her eyes Jessica could see a small table that sat next to a window as the moonlight shined down though it and being the only source of light in the room that was until Snape lite a fire in the fireplace and turned on the lights. Noticing that she hasn t moved Snape looked at her and said Go ahead sit down the chairs ain t gonna eat you. Having said that Jessica looked down at the rather comfortable looking chair and poked it making sure it wouldn t before sitting down. Finding it amusing Snape smiled as he headed off to his kitchen to make them some tea, as he was doing that he enchanted a Quill to write a letter to Lupin telling him he had Jessica and she was safe but that he wasn t to happy to find her out late at night cold and alone.

After the Quill was done writing the letter flew over to Snape, grabbing the now finished letter he walked over to his owl and gave it to him, his owl took off flying towards Lupins cabin. After Snape fixed their tea he thought about what he was gonna say to Lupin, now walking back to his living room Snape found Jessica sitting right in the same spot she was in when he left. Jessica looked up at him in question. Snape sat down her cup of tea in front of her and sat down across from her in his own chair. As Jessica picked up her cup of tea she said thank you. Snape didn t reply back to her but instead he studied her, and just as he heard she really was the spitting image of her mother.

Jessica didn t want to seem rude in front of her Professor so taking a look around his living room, Jessica noticed the three rather large book shelves, looking back to Snape Jessica pointed to the book shelf closest to her and asked Ummm do you mind if I read something? Snape nodded his head no and asked what are you interested in reading? Jessica smiled softly and said I m interested in Potions and Defensive spells as well as other things but I love all types of books.

Snape stood from his chair and walked over to his book shelf and grabbed two books, one being a book he wrote himself of potions from basic to more difficult ones, and the second one was on advance defensive spells. Snape handed them to her and said Now listen carefully, I don t want you and your friends using this stuff for pranks or anything else that will make trouble understood? Jessica nodded her head yes, not believing that Snape was actually gonna let her read some of his books. Snape handed her the books and said Good, now since your so interested in potions I m letting you read this one since it shows you better ways to make potions that other books don t show you, and I found this book on defensive spells useful as well.

Jessica s smile came more easily around Snape, she didn t feel so worried that he was gonna make her into some potion. Jessica gave Snape a cheerful thank you before opening the potions book and seeing what it had to offer, she just got to looking through the defensive spells book when there was a knock on the door. Jessica watched as Snape stood from chair and walked over to the door cracking it little he looked though and than opened the door. Jessica thought for sure it was her Uncle Lupin but the person who walked though the door was Tonks.

Jessica felt angry and hurt but mainly she worried that her Uncle wasn t the one picking her up. Tonks smiled softly at Jessica and said Jessica I m so happy to see you, and I m so sorry about not being here sooner. Snape handed Tonks, Jessica s trunk handle and said Well I m surprised to see you Tonks but where is Remus? Jessica stood from her Chair and walked over to the door, standing next to Tonks. If looks could kill Snape would be dead, Jessica could definitely feel some tension between them. Tonk s grip on Jessica s trunk handle tightened as she stared Snape down, not moving from her spot Tonks said Thank you Severus for taking Jessica in, and as for Lupin I think that is none of your concern.

To Jessica it looked like they were fighting with their eyes, Tonks turned to the door and gently pushed Jessica out. Jessica didn t wait long as soon as they were ten feet from Snape s house she looked to Tonks and asked what happened to my Uncle, is he hurt? Tonks grabbed onto Jessica s arm and asked Are you ready? Knowing that she was gonna use Apparition Jessica closed her eyes and held on tight to Tonks arm, amusing that they were going to her house to see her uncle, Jessica was surprised however when she seen she was in Tonks apartment complex.

Raising both eyebrows in anger Jessica stepped away from Tonks and asked Why are we here, and where is my Uncle? Tonks gave Jessica a look of concern but said Jessica sweetie, you have to clam down, Lupin is gonna be ok but he still needs my help something happened that hasn t happened before and i know your worried and I am too, but you have to trust me! Jessica didn t know when she started crying but tears was running down her face, Tonks stepped in front of her and pulled her into her arms. They stayed like that for a minute and as Tonks stepped away from her, she gave Jessica a quick kiss on the forehead and said I really am glad to see you, ummm as always help your self to whatever you want . I have to go back to Lupin now love you Jessica good night.

With that being said Tonks left using Apparition to go wherever her Uncle was, now looking around Tonks living room Jessica noticed it looked the same as it did last time she was there, same couch, same coffee table, same book shelves with from the looks of it same books, yup Tonks hasn t changed much since the last time she seen her which was last year actually over the summer, since Jessica had told Lupin that she didn t need a babysitter. Deciding to wait until Tonks came back with hopefully her Uncle, Jessica laid back on the couch and read the potions book Snape gave her to read. After the first few hours Jessica felt herself getting tried, she kept trying to stay up for as long as she could but it was no use, with her eyes betraying her Jessica fell asleep laying with one arm hanging off the couch her book now laying down with its pages sticking out on the floor, with a head full of worry Jessica s sleep was far from pleasant.

Favorite, Follow, & Review!

Better late than never I always say! I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who has been Reviewing my book I love you all! 


	19. The Expected Storm

The Expected Storm.

Having been up in the late hours of the night, it was 3:45 in the afternoon when Jessica finally woke up, walking in the bathroom she cleaned herself up taking a shower, brushing her teeth and hair. After getting new clothes( which was a t shirt, her favorite baggy hoodie, a black short skirt with tights because of the cold, and of course her old converse shoes ) she made herself a egg toast and bacon sandwich, Jessica sat in the living and read the defensive spells book for about a hour before in a sudden surprise Tonks and Lupin quite literally popped out of nowhere by using the Apparition. Having jumped up off the couch Jessica walked over to the front door where Lupin was hanging on Tonks, taking a good look at them Jessica noticed they were physically exhausted. And Lupins cuts that was here and there didn t go unnoticed by Jessica.

Still somewhat in shock Jessica quite loudly asked Uncle what happened to you? Tonks stayed quiet not wanting to get involved with family matters and helped Lupin onto the couch. Lupin under any circumstances did not want Jessica to know about him being a Werewolf, him and Tonks had kept it away from her for the past ten years why couldn t they keep it away from her any longer? So looking up to Jessica who now stood above Lupin in concern, said Jessica dear it s honestly not that bad, look the worst one is on my shoulder. As if showing her, his shoulder would really matter to her, noticing that Lupin didn t answer her question, Jessica repeated it for him by asking Uncle what happened?

Tonks and Lupin both noticed the change in her voice, before her voice was full of concern and panic but now it was demanding and slightly angry. Lupin smiled softly up at Jessica more out of panic than anything and said listen Jessica it s nothing you really need to worry about, and I m afraid I have to go out tonight, there s somethings I have to tie up. Angry faded away from Jessica s almost black eyes and hurt and betrayal filled them as they turned a light blue, Lupin and Tonks was both gonna say something but Jessica cut them off by saying: leaving again tonight? What about our Christmas tree and oyster stew and reading from our book? What s so important that you have to leave me all alone on Christmas Eve?

It wasn t like Lupin had any choice in this matter, he couldn t be with Jessica when he s this dangerous. Why was she getting so angry with him about this anyway? Lupin of course felt bad for hurting her feelings and not telling her. Lupin stood from the couch and said Listen Jessica you don t have to get so upset, we ll decorate the tree in the afternoon and have dinner early, and I ll be home in the morning. Lupin went to pull her into a hug but Jessica moved out of his reach and said Your not getting the point Uncle, I m not a little girl anymore, I want to know what happened and I want to know other things too, like why you would leave all the time when I was little and Tonks would always watch me, and why we live in the middle of nowhere and why your so protective of me and . And I want to know who my father is?

Lupin didn t mean to shout at her but she was asking all the right questions and Lupin still didn t believe she was old enough to know the truth so quite loudly Lupin looked at Jessica and said That s enough with the questions, I don t know what s got you all shaken up but I m not dealing with it, so until you calm down go to Tonks room and wait! Jessica couldn t believe he just sent her to Tonks room let alone yelled at her, Jessica felt like she was gonna cry but she stayed strong and not even knowing why she said it Jessica looked up at Lupin and loudly yelled: I HATE YOU! Jessica turned on her heels and ran into Tonks rooms, her tears started falling when she entered the bed room. Looking towards the window next to Tonks bed Jessica opened it and climbed out it and on to the fire escape, having climbed down it she took off not caring where she went.

Lupin couldn t move he just stared at the door at the end of the hall as his niece disappeared behind it, Lupin never thought words could hurt this much ever in his life. So not being able to handle Tonks apartment anymore Lupin used his Apparition and left. Tonks stared down at the spot Lupin was just in and couldn t believe that in just a few minutes maybe five minutes tops the closest Niece and Uncle she had ever met was now fighting. Tonks walked over to her door and knocked before saying: Jessica you know you don t mean that so you should apologize to your Uncle, you .. You should try and talk to him when he comes back.

So without getting any answers and not knowing what else to say Tonks walked over to her couch and sat down, putting her feet up on the coffee table she thought about what to do. Tonks needed help so she could help them, so standing up Tonks used her Apparition and went to see Alastor Moody or by some people Mad Eyed Moody. Moody was aside from being one of her closest friends. he was also her mentor, knowing right where to find him on Christmas Eve in the middle of the day Tonks went to the park in the town over to her s. Tonks found him sitting on a bench in front of the pond in the center of the park. Having his wand fully drawn and pointing at Tonks, Moody was however surprised to find her. So putting away his wand Moody said You know that s a good way to get killed right?

Tonks ignored his statement and sat down next to him and pushed herself into him. Moody was surprised to say the least so looking down at her Moody asked What s got you all troubled? Tonks really didn t know why she was thinking about this so hard, it s not like Jessica was her Niece well not for real but she just couldn t forget about it, when Jessica told Lupin that she hated him Tonks felt as though she said it to her as well. And as for Lupin well they ve been together since Annie first told them about Jessica or at that time the baby, let s just say Lupin and Tonks has been friends for awhile and recently they were more than friends.

Tonks sat up more and looked at the pond while saying: it s . It s Lupin and Jessica .. You see Moody, Jessica is 13 now and she s not a little girl anymore and I told Lupin last year that he should tell her about her father and anything else she wants to know and come on, it would be easier if she knew she was in actual trouble, last night I had to help Lupin, so Jessica waited in Diagon Alley alone and Severus said there was a death eater there watching her and if he hadn t shown up when he did there Jessica would ve been gone, so I honestly think she should know all about what s going on around her.

Moody gave Tonks a agreeable nod but having his own opinion on the matter said It is true she should know about it all, but Tonks you have to think about Lupin. Not understanding what he meant Tonks gave him a confused look and asked What do you mean? Moody stood and motioned her to follow him as he started to walk on the path of the pond and said Well if Jessica lived with me, she would ve grownup much differently than what she did with Lupin and I mean that in a bad way, if you raised Jessica by yourself she would have been different as well, but with Lupin and some help from you, I think Jessica turned out just the way she should have.

Tonks knew this, so rising a eyebrow in question she looked to Moody and asked So what does this have to do with Jessica not being ready to know the truth? Moody rolled his eye at Tonks and said Would you just be patient? Tonks giggled and said Continue? Moody smiled softly at her which was something Moody rarely ever did and said Well Tonks you have to think about Lupin and what he s been though, just like any other parent Lupins just trying to protect and hide her away from all the bad and dark things in this world, Jessica might be ready for this but Lupin however could not be, you have to think about this Tonks when all of Lupin s closest friends died or in Blacks case was sent to Azkaban, and you know how Lupin was for the first month of having Jessica he was a wreck but after it all sunken in, it was like he was a totally different person.

Tonks realized the problem now, and now she felt even worse for Lupin since Jessica had to go and shout out that she hated him. Tonks stopped walking which coursed Moody to stop walking Tonks turned to Moody and asked Moody what do I do, how can I fix this? Moody admired her for her hard and strong outside but her warm and caring inside, Moody started walking again and said While really there isn t much you can do, this is between Jessica and Lupin but however you can talk to Lupin about Jessica and maybe you can ease his worries. Moody had a point, so turning to him once more Tonks hugged him and said Thank you Moody. As Tonks pulled away from their hug Moody said No problem kid, I hope everything works out. Tonks smiled as a idea popped up in her head and she said if your not busy later, How about you come back to my place and we have dinner together, I know Jessica will be interested in you, she already thinks your awesome! Moody questioned if this was actually ok but since Tonks insisted it must have been ok, besides Its been awhile since Moody dined with someone especially on Christmas Eve, so accepting her offer Moody gave her a awkward but warming smile said That would nice, thank you.

Tonks smiled big surprised that he was really gonna be there and said Ok sweet Ummm I have to go find Lupin and get stuff for dinner . Ummm goodbye see you later! As Tonks finished talking she used her Apparition and went to the first place she thought Lupin would be. Tonks went anywhere she thought he would be, from his cottage to the pub they usually go to and even somewhere that not many people were allowed to go, Tonks had to go to Annie s grave. Tonks looked for hours and hours but still there was no sign of him.

For Lupin those three little words broke him, so going to the one place that always makes him calm and collected from anything that could be bothering him, Lupin used his Apparition to go to the Fairy Forest. The Fairy Forest didn t have fairies or other magical creatures, but it was the feeling you got when your there that people called it the Fairy Forest. When your there you feel calm, safe, and free, like nothing bad ever happens there. Annie used to take Lupin there whenever he felt bad about being a werewolf or himself in general.

Laying down in the snow Lupin stared up at the sky as snowflakes fell down onto him. I HATE YOU! Jessica s words kept repeating in Lupin s head, what have he done? Was this really all his fault? Maybe it was just teenage hormones? Yeah maybe that was it, Jessica is 13 she has girly hormones and teenage stuff going on maybe that was the reason for all this. Of course Lupin couldn t honestly blame it on teenage hormones, it was obviously his own fault.

But really Lupin has so much stuff going on in his own life that sometimes it s really hard rising a child, and Lupin knew for a fact if it wasn t for Tonks than Jessica definitely wouldn t have made it this far in life. Lupin often took Tonks for granted, he even thought that if Jessica wasn t in the picture would Tonks still be with him? Thinking back on it, him meeting Tonks was all because of Jessica. Lupin was meeting Annie for their normal lunch date that they haven t been having due to her greedy attention grabbing husband. Lupin was on time as always and as he spotted their normal table Lupin seen there was a young woman with light strawberry blonde hair that dressed goth like, and was talking to Annie about her husband and some stupid thing he did with James Potter. But as Annie stood to greet Lupin the young woman turned to Lupin and their eyes meant for the first time.

It wasn t like love at first sight, but more friendship at first meeting. That was the same day Annie told Lupin and Tonks that they were gonna be a Aunt and a Uncle, they were so happy for Annie. Lupin told Annie that he should get the baby at least once a week. If only he knew what he did now back than. Lupin s mind wondered off to why Jessica actually went to him? After all if he didn t have Jessica his life would be so much easier, he wouldn t be worrying so much about her, he wouldn t have to look after anyone but himself and he wouldn t have to worry about hurting anyone who can t handle a werewolf.

Lupin s mind wondered to his niece once again and thought about how maybe perhaps he should have told her about the many things he hasn t. Why didn t he? Lupin always feared that he would literally be the death of Jessica, because of him being a werewolf. In fact he almost killed her when she was younger. It was right after the unfortunate death of her mother and of course her father not being there, but let s just say if it wasn t for Tonks than Jessica would be dead, ripped in two.

And of course there was the fear of her being scared of him and what he was. Because who wouldn t be afraid of a werewolf that nobody can control. And of course there was her father, Lupin had to do a lot of work towards what he did and of course knowing him on a very close personal level, Lupin honestly believed that he didn t do what everyone thinks he did. But even though he knew and he knew Jessica would believe him, Lupin was still worried about telling her. Did Lupin think Jessica would go after him and bring him home? Yes, yes he did and Lupin wanted to take him home to but it just wasn t time yet.

And as for You Know Who wanting her, well Lupin would have to be dead before he ever got hands on her. But maybe he could give her a little room perhaps, maybe Tonks was right. Standing to his feet Lupin used his Apparition. Having went back to Tonks apartment building Lupin stood in her living room and stared at Tonks bedroom door. Lupin was about to move when out of nowhere Tonks popped up by using her Apparition. Tonks concerned and worried face turned into a bright hopeful smile at Lupin. Lupin smiled softly at her and while pointing at the door asked So has she came out yet? Tonks nodded her head no and said Not that I know of.

Lupin and Tonks both walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, as Lupin opened the door he said Jessica we need too talk. But upon opening the door Lupin and Tonks both found her missing. Tonks and Lupin both searched the room up and down before they finally noticed the window open to the fire escape. Tonks ran a hand through her hair and more said than asked She didn t run away did she? Lupin pulled his wand out and said You look outside of town and I ll check down town! With that Lupin and Tonks both took off looking for Jessica in hopes that no one else found her first.

Tears was falling freely down Jessica s face as she walked down street after street, the concern about where she was, was nowhere in her mind. She pushed pass person after person, Jessica stopped crying about the first hour in of walking and now she was just angrily walking around. Jessica bumped into someone which actually made her look up. Jessica definitely didn t like what she saw, the area she was in looked new like she hasn t been there, And new was bad.

Looking around she had seemed to have wondered into the town over from Tonks apartment. Now Jessica always carries her wand on her, her uncle taught her that the first year she had it. Jessica knew not to panic, but all of a sudden something hit her, not literally but her head started to hurt and it felt heavy like it was clouded. So looking around Jessica seen a park bench, Jessica went and sat down on it, not even a minute more did a boy come and sit down next to her. When she meant boy well he looked young but perhaps he was older than what she thought he was. He was much taller than her and he had those beautiful green eyes, he was thin but muscular and very handsome.

Jessica felt her face heat up as her blush moved from her neck to her face and ears, Jessica looked his way before moving away to the edge of the bench farther away from him. The boy gave Jessica a playful smile and said Hello there. Jessica blushed more and shyly said Ummm hello. The boy just chuckled at her awkwardness and said My name is Christian, what s yours? Jessica gave him a small awkward smile and said My name is Jessica, ummm are you from around here? Christian nodded his head yes and said Yup I live here in town, although I ve never seen you before, and I definitely would ve remembered those eyes. As Christian said that last bit he looked into Jessica s eyes and moved closer, Jessica giggle from embarrassment or excitement she couldn t tell, her heart felt like exploding.

Jessica looked back at him and said Well actually I m not from around here, I got into a fight with my Uncle and ran off . And it seems I ended up here. Christian leaned back away from Jessica and said Oh I m sorry to hear that, but you know you shouldn t wonder into other towns alone, there s bad people in this world and you never know what will happen. Jessica didn t know what was happening now, there was something odd about this boy that made Jessica felt safe around or that she could tell him anything.

Moving a little closer to Christian Jessica said You are right there are bad people out here in this world but I m just glad I m sitting here with you. Christian smiled back at her and said I m glad I m here too. Jessica felt something cold and wet hit the tip of her nose, looking up Jessica noticed it was snowing again. Christian noticed this and stood from his spot on the bench and while holding out a hand asked Would you like to take a walk with me? Jessica grabbed his hand almost instantly and said Yes I would love to!

They walked for a few minutes in silence before Christian more said than asked You still look troubled, why don t you tell me what your fight with your Uncle was about? Jessica questioned if she should but talking about it would make her feel better. So following Christian as she walked Jessica said Well you see my life isn t exactly normal, my mom died when I was 3 and my father is off somewhere and I don t even know who he is, and my uncle won t tell me who he is or why he isn t here! Christian gave her a quick hum showing her he was listening.

So continuing with what she was saying Jessica said My Uncle is so unfair, I mean come on when I was younger he said he would tell me when I was older, but I m 13 now I mean come on I m not a little girl anymore, and there s other stuff too like this is the longest and furthest I ve ever been away from home, and all the time when I was little he would tell me not to talk to new people unless he did first, and he treats me like a little kid. Christian pointed across the street so they crossed it quickly and Christian said I see your problem Jessica, your Uncle doesn t trust you. Jessica s eyes widened and her smile faded while she asked You really think so? Christian nodded his head and said Think about it, he won t tell you about your father or about what you should be careful for and have you ever been to a friends house?

Jessica nodded her head no, Christian looked to her and said See I was right your Uncle doesn t trust you. Jessica kept walking next to him and bitterly said You know what he came home injured today and after I asked what happened he tried to change the subject .. Your right he doesn t trust me. Christian stopped walking and turned to Jessica and said You know Jessica, you should come home with me, I bet you want a mother and father figure that won t lie to you, and if you come back with me you ll be treated like royalty just like a princess.

Once again the heavy cloud like feeling came back and without thought at all Jessica said Yes . Yes I want to go with you. Christian smiled brightly at her and said Yes Everyone will be so happy to see you. Grabbing her hand Christian started walking again, Jessica s head began to feel dizzy for a few seconds before it went back to normal. Christian looked at Jessica and said Jessica don t worry about your Uncle Lupin he ll be just fine without you, he probably won t even notice your gone.

It was like something snapped in Jessica s head or more like this thick cloud was lifted, it was all thanks to the word Lupin. Lupin s name was repeated in Jessica s head, Jessica stared at Christian before she stopped walking. Christian looked at her and asked Is there something wrong Jessica? Jessica nodded her head yes and said Yeah . Yeah there is, I never told you my Uncles name. Christian s eyes widened before he gave her a short chuckle and a cold smirk.

Within seconds Jessica took off running away from him with her wand fully drawn and ready. Christian wasted no time going after her, Jessica pushed pass people left and right she wasn t sure where to go but she definitely couldn t stay there. How could this happen? Who was this guy? Why was he watching her to the point where he knew her Uncle s name? More importantly what did he want with her? As those thoughts ran throughout Jessica s head she looked over her shoulder and seen Christian still following her and he looked angry.

Jessica pushed pass more people in a panic and ran into a alleyway, Jessica almost slipped from the ice on the ground but luckily caught herself. Doing the only thing she could think of she ran down behind two garbage cans. Jessica held her breath as she heard and seen Christian s feet ran in front of the garbage cans before he stopped, next thing Jessica seen was two men that appeared from a odd black smoke. Unlike Christian those two men was much older and way uglier than him.

They both walked over to Christian and the one closest to the garbage can grabbed the front of Christian s coat and more said than asked Where s the girl, you said you spotted her without Lupin, Tonks, or any of the towns people there? Towns people? So that s why Lupin let s her shop in Diagon Alley alone, she wasn t actually alone people was still watching her. Christian held onto the mans hands keeping them away from his own throat and said Yeah I had her . I even had her under my charm too .. But .. But there was a slip of the tongue because I got too excited, but she ran off this way, so let go of me Peter and let s go find her.

Jessica stared as they all took off down the alleyway, having waited until she couldn t hear any foot steps or anything else down this alleyway, Jessica slowly stood up and looked around, having found nothing Jessica finally took a breath of cold winters air. Jessica took one step before she spotted Christian out of the corner of her eye, it was slow motion as Christian raised his wand and shouted a spell but was faster. Jessica shouted out the first spell that came to her mind. The spell she used was Expulso which she got out of the defensive spell book Snape gave her.

Christian flew back from the spell and although it was hard to cast Jessica reminded in her spot, especially since it was her first time casting one that powerful. Of course the sound of someone hitting a wall would attract attention, so Jessica was ready when the two other men came around the corner and raised their wands to her. Now getting a good look at them, the one closest to her which she knew was Peter had dark brown hair and it was cut short, he had a small nose that looked broken, he wore a long black coat that was buttoned all the way up and old looking jeans with holes in them with old black boots. The other man had light brown hair that was shoulder length, he had a rather pointy nose and a five a clock shadow, he wore a long coat like that other guy and nicer jeans with better boots as well.

Peter halfway lowered his wand and said Look we honestly don t want to hurt you, we just had orders to bring you to someone. Jessica stared at him in question while keeping her eyes up on the other two, while keeping her wand up Jessica asked Just who are you and who ordered you to kidnap me? Peter actually chuckled at her and he said You really have no clue do you. Jessica couldn t answer him because she really didn t know, seeing this Peter said Well Jessica your world is about to get a whole lot bigger you at least know that you were there that night in Godric s Hollow and that you survived The Dark Lords power. Jessica nodded her head yes and said Of course I know that!

Peter smirked at her and said Well that s what everyone thinks but The Dark Lord never wanted to hurt you, he wanted to take you as his own. Jessica s eyes widened in shock and disbelief Jessica almost dropped her wand as well, so taking a step back Jessica asked Why . Why would he want me? Peter looked surprised at her before he said You honestly don t know, Jessica your more of the princess of death eaters, and rather you see it or not, your like The Dark Lords daughter.

Jessica raised her wand and angrily shouted I am not he s daughter or .. Or anything even remotely close to being his daughter! The man raised his wand as well especially since Jessica looked so angry now and figured he would have to take her by force so looking at Jessica, Peter said Look we don t have time for this but I promise you this Jessica, once you get there not only will you be treated like royalty but your also get to have your father back.

Jessica stared up at him in disbelief and asked Really? The man with light brown hair and Christian both nodded their heads yes and Peter looked at her and said Yes really. Jessica lowered her wand and took a step toward them, seeing this all three of them lowered their wands. It was as if time stopped, Jessica thought about what she wanted to do, what she had to do, and what she was gonna do. Jessica wanted more than anything to have her father, he was after all her only blood family she had. But on the other hand Jessica couldn t go to You Know Who, he killed her mother, her Aunt Lilly and her Uncle James, and many many more innocent people, she would rather die than go to him. And than there was what she was gonna do, Jessica had to get away from them.

Time came back into motion, So taking a shot in the dark Jessica raised her wand high and with eyes full of hope and strength Jessica shouted out: Expulso! Having caught them off guard Peter was sent to the ground with so much force they all heard something in him break. Before Christian and the other man could even raise their wands they were both sent to the ground just like Peter before them, all Jessica seen was two white lights that shot by her and a man and woman shout behind her shouting out spells.

With her wand still raised Jessica turned around fast ready to cast another spell, but came face to face with her Uncle Lupin, Tonks and some older looking guy with a wooden leg a long coat with a fake eye from the looks of it. Jessica didn t even get to say anything before Lupin grabbed her into a rib crushing hug, Jessica didn t know if it was all that happened that day but she started crying silently as her words disappeared. Lupin pulled back enough to take a look at her and started throwing out questions of worry and panic: Jessica are you ok ? Did they hurt you? Jessica? Jessica did they hurt you?

Jessica watched as the man with one leg and a fake eye came over and said Remus give her some air, the shock of what happened is coming to her. Jessica looked up to her Uncle and said Uncle they are with You Know Who! Jessica watched as Lupin looked to Tonks and Tonks looked to the man with one leg and than Lupin looked back to Jessica and said Jessica I promise you we ll sit down and I ll tell you everything but right now Tonks has to take you home. Jessica didn t question him but she grabbed him into a tight hug and said I love you Uncle! Lupin hugged her just as tight and said I love you too Jessica.

As soon as Lupin stepped away from Jessica, Tonks walked over to her and grabbed her hand tightly and while looking down at her Tonks asked Are you ready Jessica? Jessica did nothing but nod her head, seeing this Tonks wasted no time in taking her home. Tonks used her Apparition and transported them to Lupin s cabin, Tonks moved around Jessica as she just stood in the middle of their living room, Tonks started the fire, went into the kitchen put water on for some tea, ran up stairs and grabbed some Pjs from Jessica s room. Tonks came back down stairs and seen Jessica sitting down on the couch with her eyes closed. Tonks put the pjs on the coffee table and quickly grabbed a blanket before she sat down next to Jessica and covered them both up. As Jessica slept quietly in Tonks warm arms, Tonks stayed up all night making sure nothing or no one came in that cabin unless it was Lupin or Moody.

Favorite, Follow, and Review! 


	20. Chapter 20

Hello!

The lack of update is due to being lazy and busy, but I'm trying to get back into writing. I could really use some support on this book, I want to continue this book on one hand but on the other I'm working on some other books I really like.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
